


Image

by vapourbug



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 68,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapourbug/pseuds/vapourbug
Summary: 为了帮助Damon从Justine的死亡中走出，Jamie向Damon介绍了一款私人定制的沉浸式虚拟现实。在这里，Damon遇到了一位叫Graham的男孩。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是以Damon视角写的第一人称。  
> 另外我对不起贾姨！*跪下*  
> 以及其实就是那个美剧《幻梦空间》的AU。

我看见了他。

他坐在酒吧舞台上的高脚凳里，翘着腿，怀里抱着一把亮黄色的电吉他；他唱着歌，嗓音发尖，像年幼的奶猫尖声厉气地叫唤。

那是我没听过的歌曲，在昏暗的酒吧里回荡着。

暗红的灯光打在他柔软的褐色头发上，那副黑框眼镜因为汗水就快从他的鼻梁上滑下来，他飞快地抬起左手推了一把镜框，然后又让它跌落并顺势完成一次拨弦。

我着了迷地盯着他右手按弦的动作，咬着下唇的牙齿，以及一直低垂着的脑袋。

酒吧里的所有人都举着自己的酒杯，摇晃着，讲着下流的笑话，然后一起哄堂大笑起来。酒液撒了一地，被溅到裙子的女孩大声骂了一句。那边有一对快要打起来的糟粕中年男人，牙关紧得就像两块石头。

没有人注意到了这个在舞台上的宝物。

除了我。

 

**

 

晕眩。黑暗。药片。酒精。麻木。懊悔。内疚。

痛苦。痛苦。 **痛苦。**

Justine。 **Justine Frischmann。**

我已经流不出眼泪了。

 

**

 

已经过去一个月又三天了。

但因为刚过去的一个月是二月，而且这一年不是闰年，所以说三十一天会是一个更好的选择。

你不明白我在说什么是吗？这很正常。毕竟一个连自己的生活都没办法理清楚的家伙，又怎么会有办法说清楚一件事呢。

可尽管是这样，我仍然想要让你知道究竟发生了什么，让我，一个控制狂（这是Alex的形容），对 **我的** 乐队不闻不问，把自己关在一间所有窗帘都拉上了的小房间里，同时拒绝所有亲友的探访。

Justine离开了我。 **彻彻底底地** 离开了我。比吞没于黑暗的光芒、沉入深海的钻石、消失在宇宙间的氧气还要彻底。

我没办法在原来的房子里继续住下去。那里的 **每一个** 物件、 **每一个** 角落都能让我窒息，从客厅的沙发椅，到浴室地板上的水渍，带来过去的鬼魅，阴湿冰冷地缠上我的喉咙，悄无声息地收紧，像海怪的触手，将我拖入绝望的海底裂谷。

我常常在想，如果那一天我没有接过那一包该死的海洛因，没有磕得天昏地暗，这一切是不是都不会发生。或者实际上，那包海洛因只是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，最终将我们领向这个结局的节点早已发生。

我没办法细想这个问题。这会让我全身的血管都扭曲起来，让我像是一个被死死绑在铁椅上受拷问的、被轮番注射了好几次镇定剂与肾上腺素的可怜人，心脏就快要临近爆炸的边界，痛苦得只想用尖刀捅进自己的大脑。

我还爱着Justine。可她再也 **不能** 爱回我了。

今天是Justine Frischamann去世后的第三十一天，葬礼后的二十三天。

 

**

 

“你看起来像一只吸血鬼，”Jamie沉思了很久之后开口对我说道。

我没什么兴致地哼了一声，向一旁的酒保招了招手，要了一杯威士忌，Jamie顺手示意加多一杯。

我们坐在那家常去的酒馆里，空气里像往常一样飘着一股散不去的烟味，像是深入实木和帆布的病毒，一手二手三手烟吞噬着在这个狭小空间里的每一个人的生命。但我真的不在意。

今晚下着雨，来酒吧的人少了很多，难得的清净；相信酒吧老板并不开心，那个胖男人。

“我是认真的，你看起来一点血色都没有，”Jamie拿过自己的那杯威士忌，但却只是把它放在自己的手掌之间，没有任何要去喝的意思。“但很高兴你终于爬出了你的棺材，哥们。”

我又没什么兴致地哼了一声，大部分注意力放在淋湿外套所带来的不适感上，“如果你要这样形容闯进我家然后把我硬拖出来的话，我不会赞同的，Jamie，”我尖锐地讥讽了一句，然后举起酒杯抿起了酒。我的余光能看到Jamie并没有被激怒或者逗笑；他面带担忧地打量着我，双唇犹犹豫豫地张合着，就像那句悬在他舌尖上的话是一只难搞的小兽，在他以为就要扯出来的时候又猛地缩了回去。所以我催促道，“说吧。”

他又犹豫了一会儿，然后抬手摸了一把下巴，用一种自暴自弃的语气问道，“你还会……关于Justine——”

“Jamie，”我打断了他，同时又出现了那种让我想要呕吐的感觉。我不行，我不能，我无法谈起Justine。

“好的，好的。”Jamie举起双手，做出让步的示弱动作，就像我是个随时可能爆炸的炸药，又或者是一只失去理智的暴躁野兽；也许真的是呢。“就只是，大家都很担心你。你那些朋友，乐队的人，你的父母，还有我。”

我低着头盯着半空的酒杯，橘红色的液体因为吧台另一头的传来的敲击而颤抖着，透明的冰块在表面抱成一团，拼命挣扎着。

“Dames，我不会对你说什么’是时候翻篇了’的这种屁话，”Jamie顿了顿，“但是你总要学着和它共存。”

“……我真不喜欢你这种讲话方式，”我最后这样说道，“感觉你像个傻逼。”

“Damon，我强烈建议你收回这句话。”Jamie板起了脸，嘴角抽动了一下，就像他本想借此开一个玩笑，但很快地意识到这不仅是一个错误的时机，而且也是一个糟糕的玩笑。“我希望你能给我一个帮你的机会。”

“你能怎么帮我，”我瞥了他一眼，为他脸上的正经感到可笑。“你帮不了我。你不能让Justine回来。”

“我可以——”

“狗屁。”

“听我说完，Dames，”Jamie皱着眉，“我可以让Justine在某种意义上重新回来。在你的脑子里。”

“她一直在我的脑子里，”那种刺痛的感觉又袭来了，像爬满整个心脏的小虫，疯狂地咬噬吸吮，很快我就会在这样细小的攻击下死亡。我的喉咙发紧，于是我又吞了一大口威士忌，发涩的酒液顺着食道一路烧了下去。“我想走了。”

我起身离开了吧台，裹起湿漉漉的大衣，径直撞开了一个刚进门的顾客，他挥舞着拳头叫骂起来，当我只是继续走向酒吧门口。

“Damon！等等！”Jamie在我身后大喊着。他失手打落了那杯一点儿没喝的威士忌。我趁他处理这件事的时候冲进了雨里。

黑暗，潮湿，可悲，无望的雨。

就像我一样。

 

**

 

_Damon，我们真的应该好好谈谈。_

_拜托你接个电话。_

_操，Damon，是我没说清楚，我们真的应该好好谈谈。_

我麻木地把拇指划过手机屏幕，让短信列表一路滑到最底端，显示出那最后一条短信，来自于二十七分钟前。

_奥尼拉科技。_

我皱起了眉头，感到莫名其妙，于是又抬眼看了一下上一条短信。

_查查这个，希望你会改变主意。_

我看不到这件事的意义在哪里，所以我把手机开了飞行模式，然后丢向沙发。一秒后，它跌进了沙发缝里。没有人会去拯救它。

 

**

 

我真希望我没有去看那条短信。

在把手机扔开后，我尝试用昏天暗地的睡眠打发掉这种没有意义的生活；我的确成功了，我成功地入睡，成功地失去表意识，但却没有成功地失去潜意识。

我的梦境里出现了Justine，有温软的肌肤，香甜的气息，她的怀抱就像天堂一样。但我再次睁开双眼的时候，我却站在一张巨型玻璃后的暗室里，她则躺在一张手术台上，刺眼的灯光打在她的腹部上。那上面不是血肉模糊的创口，而是精细的零件，零件， **零件，** 细细碎碎的零件被各种工具拆分出来，跌落在一旁的铁盘里发出清脆又沉重的声响，在整个虚无的空间里不断放大，放大， **放大。**

然后她那张露出一半机械的脸对我摆出一个微笑——和我过去看到的微笑，来自真实的Justine的微笑，一模一样。

我喘着气惊醒了。

我用上了好一会儿才让自己躁动恐慌的神经冷静下来。接着我拉过桌底的威士忌——该死地拿了三个空瓶子才拿到一瓶还装着一半酒液的——然后囫囵灌了好几口。酒精带来的化学反应让我镇静而麻木，这正是我现在所需要的。

如果Jamie真的向我推荐这种变态的科技的话，那他可就 **真的** 有些变态了。

但我不想冤枉这个家伙，所以在对他开质询会之前，我决定最好还是先听话地查一下那个所谓的奥尼拉科技；哈哈， **听话，** 有趣。

我在沙发缝里摸索了好几下才碰到那个可怜兮兮的手机，像一只下水道的小脏狗，湿漉漉的毛，散发着可悲的臭气。我用有些颤抖的手指关闭飞行模式，在它来得及连上网络之前径直点开了浏览器。

我甚至不需要费神去点哪个写着“公司简介”的超链接，它便已经出现在首页。

字体缓慢地在屏幕上变幻着，像是生怕惊动前来浏览这个网页的失意可怜人们。

 

_**奥尼拉科技** _

_**沉浸式虚拟空间** _

 

_**幻梦空间** _

_**实现不可能的地方** _

 

噢，Jamie啊。

 

**

 

Jamie在我打开门的时候，用一种戏谑的眼神上下打量着我。

我作势要把门关上。

Jamie伸出一只脚抵住了门，然后伸手强硬地把房门拉开了。

“你真的是只很容易被激怒的小猫咪，是吧？”Jamie一边调笑着我，一边走进了乱糟糟的房间。“而且是一只没有人管束的小猫咪。”

“Jamie。”

“好啦，好啦，别生气。”Jamie对我露出一个毫无歉意的坏笑，然后径直在沙发上一屁股坐了下来。“很高兴你没有继续让自己堕落下去。”

我没有接话。因为我很清楚，我接受Jamie的建议只是为了逃避这个 **没有** Justine的世界。到一个 **有** Justine的世界里。但我知道这肯定不是Jamie的本意。

“不管怎样，来，先坐下，”Jamie拍了拍他身旁的空位，就像他才是这个地方的主人。我没有理他，只是踢走了一个空掉的酒瓶，然后在他对面的茶几上坐了下来。他挑了挑眉，对此没有多说什么。“我已经替你上传好了所有的资料，一周后我们就能拥有一个幻梦空间了。你可以在那里拥有任何你想要的，做任何你想做的，那基本上是一个受你设计的虚拟空间。”

“听起来像魔术师的把戏。”我干巴巴地评价道。对这些高科技产物，我一向不是非常信任；看看那些所谓的智能手机出的毛病有多少吧。

“Damon，你的确有去查过奥尼拉科技吧？”

“有。”如果在它的首页随便扫了两眼算是查过的话，我没有撒谎。

Jamie向我投来了一个不信任的眼神。“那你也应该知道你要往脑子里安一个机脑接口，对吧？”

我皱起了眉头。这我可没想到，我原本以为就往脑袋和四肢上贴点感应器之类的。

“我就他妈知道你没认真看过，”Jamie叹了一口气，然后在沙发上调整了一下自己的姿势。“不过没有多复杂，在你手臂扎一针，小小的接口就会自己顺着你脆弱的血管贴上你可怜的小脑子，完成。”

“好吧。”

“好吧。”Jamie跟着我重复了一次，然后探身拍了拍我的大腿。接着他又补充道，“不过还有个小问题。”

我向他投去一个疲惫的询问眼神。

“奥尼拉最近在研制它的2.0版本，可供两个人共享的版本。他们需要几个实验用户，所以价格比1.0便宜多了，”Jamie对我露出一个大大的笑容，“但不会有什么大问题，至多是人物和物品的消失和不稳定而已。”

“听起来真是一点也不奇怪。”我讥讽道。我已经开始想象Justine在我怀中突然消失的感觉了。这挺奇怪的，毕竟她的确 **已经** 从我怀里消失了，并且我也 **还没** 重新让她回到我的怀里；从各个方面来说。

“得了吧，兄弟，你又不是那个出钱的人。”Jamie翻了我一个白眼。了一小会儿后他压低了嗓音，又补充上，“Justine会好好的，”Jamie低声说着，就像是这句话会触痛我的神经。尽管他已经如此小心翼翼了，但仍然无法避免地伤到了我。“出现问题的只会是一些无关紧要的东西。”

“好吧。”我又说道。

“嗯哼。”Jamie耸了耸肩，低垂下双眼，盯着自己的帆布鞋，然后又抬起头，笔直地看向了我。“你知道我是希望能帮你尽可能不那么痛苦地恢复过来，对吧？”

“我知道。”

我知道。我当然知道。可怜的Jamie。被利用的Jamie。

 

**

 

我和Jamie一起坐在桌子的这一头，而桌子另一头的女士穿着职业的小西装，手中拿着一大堆说明资料和弃权书。

“我们所提供的，只是一个虚拟空间的平台，您在幻梦空间里所做的一切，以及同时在现实中出现的情况不由我们负责。”她（Molly？还是Holly？）一边说着，一边讲资料推向了我。“细则都写在这些合同上，一旦您签署这份弃权书，将表示您放弃此处列出的所有权益。”

她做了精美指甲的手指敲在纸张上，一路划过那些像扭动的小虫一样的字体。

我有种正在签署自己的死亡证明的错觉。

Jamie担心地看了我一眼，看起来像是想问我是否还好。

我不好，谢谢， **我不好。** 这一切都太古怪了。

但他什么都没说。

我麻木地扫视着文件上的说明，实际上除了最底端大大的“署名”一词，我压根什么都没看进去。

于是我潦草地签下大写的D和A，然后丢下了笔。

我在胸口前抱起双臂，向后靠去，低垂下双眼，盯着我的脚尖。

Molly（或者Holly）收起那些文件，将它们整理好并装进一个文件夹中，视线在我和Jamie之间游移了好几个来回，最后将它们递给了Jamie。

“请跟我来。”她站起身来，然后转向小房间的门口。

在前往注射室的路上，Molly用着机器人般精准的用词与语气讲述关于2.0的各项事宜。

“和1.0版本一样，‘阿波图斯’是登陆指令，退出则有两种方法，找到这个曼陀罗，”Molly说着在她的平板上划出一个繁杂的曼陀罗图案，然后摆在我和Jamie眼前展示了两秒，“或者直接说一声‘退出’。”

“定时退出很重要，1.0版本上市的时候不乏因为沉迷而陷入昏迷状态且险些失去生命的用户。”随后Molly又补充上。

至于剩下的东西，则大抵和Jamie先前和我说过的没有太多出入，所以我并没有认真去听她究竟在说些什么，而是让自己开始走神，走神，走神——直到Jamie撞了一下我的肩膀，低声说道“这就有点酷过头了，对吧，哥们？”。

“什么？”我迷茫地对他摇了摇头，以示我根本没有听Molly在说些什么。

Jamie翻了个白眼，没有再理我。

 

接下来的一切都进行得很顺利，植入了机脑接口，在小臂上扎一下，甚至不如蚊子咬疼。然后再用了两天通过训练中心的模拟测试，登陆终端机此时就捧在我手里了。

这个玩意儿看起来比智能手机更不可靠，比起一台机器，看起来更像是被两块黑色把手卡住的玻璃。

Jamie在不断嘱咐我“一定要定时退出”了大概上万次、逼迫我许下了大概上亿个承诺后，终于仍然不怎么放心地让我一个人留在了房间里，举着一块透明显示器，躺在床上，看起来就像个傻逼。

如果我说我一点都不紧张，那是骗人的；如果我说我一点也不期待，那也是骗人的。我说不上导致了我现在这种胃部扭曲的恶心感的东西是什么，但我能感受到我发凉的指尖，像奔驰在草原上的猎豹一般的心跳，以及粗重得像牛一样的呼吸。

Jamie告诉我，他已经替我设计好了程序，当我准备好并登陆的时候，Justine就会在某个地方等着我。

操，我觉得我没办法开口说出那个登陆指令。

Justine， **Justine。**

天啊。

我快窒息了。

我举起显示器，让自己正视着那在屏幕上旋转闪动的曼陀罗。那像是一个微缩的宇宙。像一个冷漠摄魂的大嘴。

我快喘不过气了。

“阿波图斯，”我小声地嘟囔了一句，莫名害怕这会让待在门外的Jamie听见。

然后我闭上双眼。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

我用了两秒才鼓起再次睁开双眼的勇气——如果不是那股难捱的期待，也许这会用上五秒。

我本以为Justine会径直出现在我眼前，就像什么都没有发生，一切仍像一个月前那样，平常。

但没有。

我站在一间圆柱形书房的中央，周围的书架像是永无止境般地向上延伸，延伸，延伸，直到微缩为一个模糊漆黑的点。书房中央有一张小木桌，上面雕刻着繁杂的花纹；它的正中央放了一瓶娇翠欲滴的玫瑰，散发着嗅不到的幽香。

书架间镶嵌着六扇门，有着不尽相同的把手，但其中一扇的曼陀罗把手却十分显眼，阴险地闪动着猩红的光，威胁着要摧毁这个幻境中的一切美好。我避开了这扇回到残忍现实的门。

最终，我决定推开一扇看起来最普通的木门。

我拧开那个因为上了蜡而光亮的把手，鼎沸的交谈声在我推动木门的一瞬间便闯入了我的双耳。空气浑浊肮脏，飘动着酒精的气息，洗手间传来的压抑呻吟。我意识到这是某场演出后的庆功派对。

我从台面上随手拿过灌满了啤酒的红色塑料杯，借着闪动的暗红灯光寻找着这种场合下我所真正认识的、为数不多的那几个人。到处都是扭动着每一个关节，巴不得它们能拥有自主意识的躯体，汗水的味道充满了整个小空间。

我真不知道Jamie设计这样一个场景用意何在。

“Damon！”身后传来了Alex疯疯癫癫的喊叫，显然喝醉了。不过，该死的，谢天谢地。

“Alex，”我转过身，看到他脸上咧着快乐的笑容。

“Justine在找你，”Alex用握着酒杯的手往某个方向晃了晃。我顺着那个方向望过去，一阵几乎可以称作恐慌的情绪袭击了我。“我看她有点着急了，你最好快点过去。”

Justine正站在那，将手中的啤酒一饮而尽，然后皱着眉头打量着周围；在她望向我的时候，她的表情亮了起来。她挂上皱着眉头的微笑，一面朝我走了过来。

天啊。别过来。快过来。

“Damon！”她的脸上挂着佯装的抱怨，同时揪住我的外套衣料，然后倾身在我的唇上贴下一个吻。“你刚才上哪去了？我找了你半天。Jeff说有点东西想给你看。”

我不知道该如何形容此刻的感觉。我不知道我正置身于天堂抑或是地狱。我的大脑像是被浸泡在了让人迟钝的粘液里。我的双耳嗡嗡作响。Justine的双唇在我眼前不断张合，偶尔会显露出藏在那之下的鲜红舌尖和洁白门齿。她的眉头不满地蹙着，可能是在埋怨于我的一语不发。她的双眼，天啊，那双褐色的眼睛，像来自天堂的蜜糖，温柔又充满活力，我想她——我知道我有点精神不正常了。

我闭上发热的双眼，努力说服自己去享受面前这个Justine的存在——毕竟这就是为什么我到这里来的原因，不是吗？

我重新睁开双眼，眼球有些湿润，于是我抬起手指作势揉弄发痒的眼睛，抹去就要涌出的泪水。面前的Justine正一脸担忧地看着我，就像我是某种绝症病人一样。

“怎么了？”我发问道，感觉嗓子发紧发疼；这一切还是太奇怪了，和Justine对话。

“我以为你哑了还是什么的，”她挑起一边的眉头，双臂交叉在胸口前，她穿的黑色紧身背心在那儿有一条褶皱。“那你打算现在去见见Jeff吗？”

“Jeff？”我皱起眉头。

“老天啊，”Justine翻了个白眼，瘪起双唇，“所以你刚才根本没有在听我说话，是吗？”

我摇摇头。我把手抬起，贴上了她的脸颊，光滑，柔软，比我冰凉的双手要温暖一点。我想她。我希望我能迷糊一点，因为我该死的理智不断提醒我这不是真的，而这个事实也不断刺痛着我。

现在Justine眼里的困惑又加重了一点。她将手背贴上我的额头，试探着那里的温度。她将身躯靠向我，在我耳边担忧地询问我是否还好。“你不舒服吗？”她捏了捏我的手。“那我们先走吧。我想Jeff可以再等等。”

我点点头，努力不要让自己靠向她的动作太明显；这其实挺可笑的，毕竟我正处在一个可以随心所欲的世界里，没有人会评判或者窥视我做的任何事情。

所以我紧紧地拥抱住了Justine，任由泪水从我的脸上像决堤的洪水般涌下。她看起来很困惑，但却什么也没说。

过了一会儿，Justine牵引着我离开了这件让人窒息的酒吧，我们走到大街上，用力地吸了一口夜间冰凉浑浊的空气。

我很惊讶就连巷角排水口盘的水洼都那么真实。

我希望这里的Justine对我来说也能那么真实。

天啊，我想她。

 

**

 

我不能形容那是一种怎样的感觉。

她温暖，柔软，就像清晨的馅饼，像咖啡店门口的香气。我将她抱在怀里，切实地感受着她的脉动，她的话语和声音，她调皮的小动作。我意识到我是那么想念她的一切，她的气味，她的眼神，她的体温，她的，她的——

我几乎就要沉迷进去了。我几乎就要忘记这一切都是虚构的了。

几乎。

我无法入睡。

空气里只有不知道究竟从何而起的白噪音，风从没有关稳的窗户缝隙中吹入，橘黄的路灯投在木地板上，随着电流不稳而轻微地闪动着。身旁的Justine熟睡着，呼吸轻缓而稳定，胸膛在被褥下轻微的起伏着，枕在我小臂上的脑袋沉重而真实。

我侧躺在她身旁，用指尖抚摸着她的发丝、她的鼻尖、耳廓、嘴角、眉骨，像探索新环境的婴儿，对手下触碰的每一样物品都感到新奇与眷恋。那个因为思念和求而不得所导致的、在我胃里扭曲而成的结终于松开了，柔和地发着热发着痛，但却变得可以忍受。

她现在就在我怀里，在我触手可及的地方，散发着昭示生命的温度，完完全全为我所有。

我在她的颧骨上落下一个亲吻，然后又是一个，一个，一个，再一个。我不担心她醒过来。她可能会醒过来，然后用那双我想念得快要发疯的褐色眼睛看着我，露出一个困倦的笑容，再挤进我怀里继续沉睡。

我闭着双眼，大脑被这样的幻想搅得更为清醒。

我想抽根烟，或者喝杯酒，随便干点什么能给我带来倦懒虚无的事。所以我小心翼翼地将手臂从Justine头下抽出，然后光着脚在公寓里寻找着以上物品中的任意一个。但我一无所获。这本是不应该发生的事，但算了吧，我不愿意去细想。

从门口的衣架上拉下一件外套，我光着脚蹬上板鞋，然后拉开了公寓的大门，决定到街上去找一家尚且没有打烊的酒吧。

 

**

 

显然在这个构造的世界里，我的运气不错。

我没有走多远就在街角发现了一家仍然响着乐声的酒馆，暗红的灯光，空气里充满烟味，但因为少了扭动的人群，多少没有庆功派对那间那么浑浊。

我压着木质门框将玻璃门推开，快速地打量了一下酒馆的布局。酒吧中央有个空落落的舞台，上面放着一把猩红的高脚凳。吧台在那一头。所以我径直走了过去。我要了一杯朗姆酒，然后便在吧台边坐下。

酒馆里放着平凡的摇滚乐，没有人在意这样的背景音，就像关系恶劣的室友，谁也不理谁，自顾自的快乐。酒很快拿了上来。

“嗨，”我的身旁传来了某个女孩的声音，“第一次来这吗？”

我没有理她。但她只是径直坐到了我身旁的空位上，然后探过身子，好奇地看着我。

“你看起来心情不怎么好，”那个女孩又继续说道。于是我转过头，粗略地打量了她一眼。她化着浓重的眼线，标准的英国叛逆女孩式妆容。“想聊聊吗？”

“不。”我摇摇头，又吞了一口酒。如果Jamie在的话，他一定会让我多接触点人好分散点儿我那可怜的注意力。但我不想。

女孩在我的余光里瘪了瘪嘴，然后扭过头向酒吧的另一头望去，显然是在和某个人进行眼神交流。我叹了一口气，疲倦地接受着女孩重新放回我身上的视线。

“好吧。”她耸了耸肩，挑起了眉毛，“看得出你现在不想聊天。不过等你想聊的时候，我就坐在那边。”她指了指酒吧另一头的卡座，当我的视线顺着她的手指挪过去的时候，另一个女孩夸张地抬起双臂，指着她身旁的空位。

我随意点了几下头，然后继续拿起自己的酒杯；希望她能意识到我根本不会去找她。

她滑下高脚凳，踩着哒哒的高跟鞋欢快地跑回了自己女伴的身旁。

这时候背景里的音乐声里掺杂进了一点儿调试音响的电流声，突兀地打破了这首歌拼命维持着的平衡。不过这种声音给了我带来了今晚难得的平和的亲切感。

我下意识向酒馆中央的小舞台上望去，不出意料地看到有一个高瘦的身影正弯着腰，在往音响上插线。他在亮红色的高脚凳上坐下，然后抱起了他的吉他。

背景的摇滚乐不知道什么时候停了下来，于是现在空气中只有舞台上的调音声。酒吧里没有太多人注意到这个变化，他们仍然忙于手上的事，交谈，喝酒，发笑，像是不受干扰的程序，漠视外界的一切变化；噢。

我盯着台上的男孩——他看起来年龄和我差不多，有一头乱糟糟的深褐色头发。他架着一副黑框眼镜，嘴里咬着银白色的拨片，低垂着脑袋，认真地调着吉他的音。然后他抬起了手，随意地抓了抓自己的头发，把原本就已经很杂乱的头发揉得更像一个鸟窝。他始终低垂着脑袋，蹂躏自己的下唇，像是对坐在舞台上表演这件事感到极为不适。

他抬眼往四周飞快地扫视了一圈——大多数人都没有注意到他。也许是因为他的焦虑不安让他没能认真地观察这间不大的酒馆，因此他似乎并没有注意到正盯着他看的我。

他用几个和弦开始了他的曲子，然后将自己的嘴唇压在面前的麦克风上，粗糙模糊地唱了起来。他的声音尖细，算不上唱得特别好，我在心里有点苛刻地评价道；他唱的曲子风格和我也不尽相似（我搞不明白为什么我开始比较了起来），没有细腻精致的编曲，而是有着美式摇滚的狂野随意。

我没听过这首歌，也不认为它的风格和哪位摇滚歌手相似；但它的编曲不是最应该吸引我注意的地方。

他的弹奏水平——更换和弦的飞快速度与准确性，比英格兰海岸线还绵长的跨度，以及各种细枝末节的处理技巧。我惊喜地注意到，他可能是我所见过的、弹奏水平最高的家伙了。这不单单是勤奋练习能得来的水平，我心想，他有天赋，有才华——夸张点说，他可能生来就是为了弹奏吉他的。

我几乎像是被摄了魂一般地盯着他，视线黏附在他的修长手指上，几乎因为惊讶而忘记了呼吸。他一直低垂着脑袋，盯着他的吉他弦，又或者是他的鞋尖，然后在某个时刻，一个微笑倏地攀上了他的嘴角，就像是他被自己的歌词或是神游想到的什么事逗笑了。

不知道为什么，我的脑袋有些晕乎乎的，不正常地发着热；我想这可能是因为刚才下肚的那杯威士忌。可一杯威士忌的效力有这么大吗？对于一个酗酒多月的人来说？

我抬起手，招来了正心不在焉地擦着玻璃杯的酒保，犹豫了一小会儿后，我对他说道，“来一杯苏格兰威士忌吧。”顿了顿后，我又补充上，“要两杯。”

我说不上来此刻我腹中翻动的不安是什么导致的。

我的食指飞快地敲击在木质吧台上，就像一台失控的打桩机。另一头的客人用力地在他那头用力拍了一下以示警示，我扭过头对他翻了个白眼。他难以置信地皱起了脸，嘟囔了一句脏话，作势就要站起来和我打一架；噢，这可不是什么少见的事情，Alex总说我被打是活该的。有时候我也赞同他。

酒保在这个节骨眼上很适时地拿来了我的两杯威士忌，于是我端起两个酒杯，忽视掉那个捏着拳头就要站起来的家伙，迈着悠闲的步子走向那个在舞台上弹奏着激烈间奏的男孩。

我在他身旁的卡座里坐下，将两杯酒放在桌面上，然后靠向座椅靠背，翘起腿等待着时机。

他没有注意到我；比起一开始的焦虑，现在他更像是沉浸到了自己的世界里。我把手肘压在桌子上，托着脑袋打量着他。在这个角度看来，一切细节都被放大了；他细长的眉毛，朦胧的睡眼，咬着下唇的牙齿。他的手指毫不拖沓地转换着和弦，修长的指节就像某种艺术品。

突然间他突兀地停下了演奏。我收回落在他五指上的视线，然后抬眼看向他的脸；他正盯着我看，皱着鼻子，像是因为我的注视而焦虑，又像是因为我的不礼貌而愤怒。我们无声地对视着——在这样昏暗的灯光下，我看不清他的瞳色。但那双眼睛就像是两潭幽深的黑湖，一切触碰上它的事物都会无法抵抗地陷入深处——我注意到我的嘴角牵起了一个微笑。

“你知道吧，你的布洛克鞋糟透了。”我对他眨眨眼，挂着笑容，然后向他举起手中的苏格兰酒，“但好在你的吉他并不糟糕。”

噢，我又在口是心非了。那何止不糟糕啊。那真是太厉害了。

他仍然皱着眉头，视线游移在我的酒杯和我的脸之间，但比起刚才全然的不悦，现在他像一个下意识防卫着的困惑小动物。

于是我又补充道，“顺带一提，我是Damon Albarn。”

最终，他犹豫地俯下身子，低垂着双眼，视线紧紧地锁在酒杯上，像是极力避免着和我的视线接触。他接过我举了半天的酒杯，然后鼓了鼓一边的脸颊，接着回答道，“Graham Coxon。”

“好吧，”我点点头，然后拿起自己那杯酒，把杯沿压上了嘴唇。“刚才你唱的歌是谁的？”

他举着酒杯，仍然一口也没喝。行吧。我自己喝了一口手中的酒，然后盯着他。他瞥了我一眼，语气中带上了一点不屑。“那是我的歌。”

噢。“你的歌？”我露出了有点惊讶的表情。当然啦，不是装腔作势的那种。虽然我很快意识到，尽管他嘴上这么说，但无论如何它也总该出自某个歌手。毕竟他只是个虚拟人物。噢。那种刺痛和悲伤又来了。

Graham的表情柔和了一点，显然是被我的表现讨好了。于是我继续说道：“它很不错。”

Graham撅起了下嘴唇，然后又鼓了鼓自己的腮帮子——他的小动作可真不是一般的多——他考虑了一小会儿，然后小声地开口，“但有些地方感觉还是有点奇怪。”

我耸耸肩，表示我其实并不在乎这个。然后我向身旁的座位点了点头，“过来一起喝一杯？”

Graham把酒杯交替到了左手上，然后抬起右手揉了揉自己的头发。接着他把背带从吉他上解了下来，将它靠在舞台的角落，随后仍然有些犹豫地坐到了我身边。

他整个人都散发着一股焦虑不安的气息，像是十分不习惯于这样的社交。我侧眼打量着他，而他则是喝着酒，双眼紧盯着前方，假装没有注意到我的视线。

“好吧，”我托着脑袋，歪着头看着他，“你平时都在这里弹唱吗？”这是个蠢问题；你能指望这些被设定好程序的人物干点什么其他的？

“……不，”Graham摇了摇头，像是觉得这是个很难回答的问题。这倒是有点出乎我的意料。我好奇地看着他，等待他补充点什么。但他只是很仓促地补上了一句“这是我第一次来这儿”，接着便陷入了沉默。

他一口一口地吞着酒，在喝干后十分不情愿地把杯子放下，好像那个杯子维系着他的生命还是什么的。

“嗯，好吧。”我搓了搓鼻子，然后斜眼看了一样他交握在一起的双手。这是个相处起来有点麻烦的家伙，看在他一直那么焦虑紧张的份上。但他可能是这整间酒吧里我唯一一个想交谈的人了；这总比一个人孤零零地喝酒有意思一点，对吧？所以我站起身来，而他立刻慌乱地抬起了头，脸上闪过了不安和尴尬。

“别担心，我只是去拿多一两杯酒，”我冲他露出一个露齿的笑容。于是他也对我露出一个紧张的笑容，然后抬起手啃起了拇指。

我走到吧台前，找来酒保，干脆地要了两瓶酒（看在我并不用真正付钱的份上），然后拿着这两瓶酒回到了座位上。Graham换了个姿势，往座位里陷得更深了点，视线在我走向他的时候定定地黏着在我身上，但当我走近的时候又立刻收回了他的大腿上。

“来吧，一人一瓶，”我把右手的那瓶酒放在他面前，然让自己跌向座位。我直接拧开了瓶盖，酣畅淋漓地喝了一大口。酒液在喉咙里燃烧着滑落，化学性质的快乐开始从我胃底飘飘然地升起。“你是歌手？还是说在哪个乐队里？”

“我画画。”他也拧开瓶盖，把瓶口压在双唇上，躲在酒瓶后斜着眼看向我。

“什么？”

“……我最近正在准备画展。”Graham说完后点了点头，像是在肯定自己说的话。

“噢。我没想到。”

“为什么？”他看起来有些疑惑。

“我的意思是……你刚才在弹吉他。”我瘪了瘪嘴，然后又喝了一口酒。

“画画的人也是被允许弹吉他的。”Graham反驳道，而我决定无视他语气里的讥讽。

“但是你弹得很好。”我认真地说道，双眼盯着他，逼迫着他不得不和我对视。

Graham局促不安地扭着手指，最终在三秒后断开了我们的对视，转而开始盯着我的鼻尖看。“我很感谢你的——”

“不，我是认真的，Graham，”我摇摇头，感觉脑子因为酒精有点晕乎乎的，“你真的弹得很好——就像是，你是我见过的，吉他弹得最好的家伙。呃，我是说，比起那些——不过，在我见过的人里，嗯。”

Graham的双眼亮了起来，但很快又忽然暗淡了下去。他垂下双眼，然后缓慢地眨起双眼。“真的吗？”

“真的，”我点点头。Graham扭回了脑袋，重新抓回自己的酒喝起来，仍然低垂着视线，抿直了嘴角。

我有伸出手拍拍他的冲动，但我不确定对于刚见面的人来说，这样的动作是不是有些过分了。但很快我又为自己找到了理由——你看，反正着一切都不是真的，不是吗？我忽视掉这个事实所带来的不适，伸出手，拍了拍Graham的肩膀，然后顺势揉了一把他那乱糟糟的头发，“我是认真的，你让我想把我的吉他手踢掉然后让你取代他。”

Graham的脸颊有点红扑扑的。他扭过头，探究地看了我一样，然后发问道：“你有一个乐队？”

“对，我有一个乐队。”我笑起来。我喜欢我的乐队，为了把它搞活，我可以付出一切。尽管它的每一个成员都很难搞，但它的确是少数几样能让我真正开心的东西之一。

“哇哦，酷。”Graham现在终于愿意和我对视超过三秒切不会挪开视线了。他脸颊因为酒精而红扑扑的，嘴唇也因为残留的酒液而湿润地泛着光。“我是说，真的很酷。我也想过待在一个乐队里。”

“听起来你并没有成功？”

“对。”Graham蹂躏起了他的下唇。

我挑起一边的眉头，对此感到有点吃惊。“喔，这个我可没想到。”

“你没想到？”Graham皱起眉头，嘴角牵着紧张的微笑。“这可没什么难想到的。”

“但是你看，你的吉他弹得很好，”我脸上挂着微笑，好让这个紧张的家伙放松一点。“你不应该被一大堆热门乐队抢着要吗？”

“噢，不。”Graham突然笑出了声，装模作样地呻吟了一声。“热门乐队！听起来就很吓人。”

“怎么了，热门乐队有什么不好吗？”我搞不明白Graham在笑些什么。

他瞥了我一眼，摇摇头，然后又继续咯咯笑起来，挤起了好笑的鬼脸。我看向他手中的酒瓶，那里面的一大半都在这短短的几分钟里神奇般地消失了。我恍然大悟。

“你醉了。”我果断地说道，而Graham立马扭过头瞪了我一眼。“你竟然醉了。”

“我没有，”Graham嘟囔道，然后又喝了一口手中的威士忌，“热门乐队一点都不好。”

“说说看？”我觉得有点好笑。像是在我没注意到的时候，这个坐在我身边紧张又焦虑的家伙被偷偷调包了。有很多人都是醉后人来疯的类型，我也认识其中的不少，这其实挺烦人的，他们揪着你说个不停，叽叽喳喳让人想对他们大吼“闭嘴”。但当这个“他们”特指Graham的时候，我承认，情况就不太一样了。

“热门乐队都是狗屎，”Graham醉醺醺地说道，并在最后一个词上加重了语气。“想成为热门乐队的乐队甚至要更狗屎。”甚至不需要我的敦促，Graham便在一口酒后继续说了下去。“我在那种乐队里待过，拼命创作些想要冲榜的垃圾，一首用垃圾堆成的垃圾——他们还嫌弃我的吉他。噢，Graham，你应该让你的吉他更融入我们的风格一点。噢，Graham，你为什么不兴奋一点呢？”

他一边夸张地模仿着别人说的话，一边皱起了自己的鼻子，脸上摆满了不屑。他挠了挠鼻尖，然后又喝了一口酒；也许他是个酒鬼，我有些神游地玩味思索着，我想知道他有没有喝空这件酒馆的能力。

“看起来你不喜欢名声。”我最终总结道，“你是那种隐居山林的类型吗？”

他撅起嘴，嘟囔了些什么我听不清的话，然后又说道：“没有人讨厌名声。但名声带来的频繁社交和缺乏隐私就很可怕了。我没办法想象为什么会有人喜欢这个。”

“我猜你说的有道理。”我轻率地赞同着Graham的看法，思索着有什么办法能让我知道他是不是能喝垮这间酒馆。噢，只是一个无伤大雅的小玩笑。在这幻梦空间里。

“你喜欢谁？”Graham突兀地发问道，将话头转到了我身上。

我的大脑宕机了一瞬间。我沉默下来。

噢。Justine。她是我喜欢的人。她是我爱的人。我希望我能不喜欢她，这样我就不会那么难过。但不，我不也不愿意我从来就没爱过她——这是个很复杂的问题。

“听起来的确很复杂，”Graham皱着眉头摇了摇头。

我不觉得我有把这些话说出来，但看样子我就是说了。于是我紧张地微笑起来，局促一瞬间卷向了我，叫嚷着要把我吞没。有那么一个瞬间，我想随便找个什么借口，什么借口都好，从这个得知了我的秘密的家伙身边逃开。

“但是我的意思是说，”Graham拉长了声音，皱着眉头看着我，“你喜欢的歌手，乐队，之类的。我们不是一直在说这些东西吗？”他顿了顿，然后又补充上，“什么你喜欢放牧，又不喜欢放牧，什么正义，噢，都是废话，没有人在乎这个。”*

我愣愣地盯着他看。Graham是个神奇的家伙，他醉醺醺地说着胡话，举着酒杯比划着，忽视了他并没有从我这得到答案这件事，直接开始大声说起他有多么喜欢Morrissey，像是他的发问只是为了给自己开始话题的机会。“他是个伟大的人——我真的很喜欢他，”他吞咽了一下，“就像是，他在音乐上已经那么成功了，我甚至都不用费力和你解释他好在哪里……你知道的吧？对，你知道。他还支持动物权益，我也有点想像他那样，当个素食主义者……我的眼镜，”他扶着桌子，把脸凑到我面前，像是生怕我看得不够清楚，“也是为了致敬他。”

Graham叽叽喳喳地说着，一双褐色的睡眼在平光镜片后眨动着，脸上挂上了非常粉丝式的爱慕表情，在讲述中陷入了自己构造起来的莫里西幻境。他鼻息间浓重的酒气溢到了我脸上，让我原本就沉重的大脑更不清醒。

“但是他竟然说出了‘摇滚已经完蛋了’这种话，还认为The Smiths就是终结了，”我说着，然后按着Graham的肩膀，将他推回了他自己的座位上。“我不能相信他竟然说出了这种话。他怎么敢这么说。”

“如果是Morrissey说出的这句话，”Graham扭过手戳了戳我的胸口，然后瞪了我一眼。“也许你就应该相信。”

我好笑地看着他。“那我就看作我们在这个问题上的观点不一样了。”

“嗯哼。”Graham失望地点了点头，然后撅起了下唇。

“好吧。”我摇摇头。“我不会赞同他的。”

“好吧，”Graham对我翻了个白眼。“你当然不会。”

我们陷入了沉默，而Graham则是一口接一口地喝着酒。

没有了舞台上弹唱的歌手，酒馆老板又重新打开了乏味的摇滚乐，我们听着平凡的音乐，一口一口地喝着自己的酒。我们两个人都很清楚，当手上的瓶酒见底的时候，就是我们假装默契地道别的时候。

Graham手中的酒差不多见底了。他的脸颊红扑扑的，双眼湿漉漉的，像是已经沉浸到了一个只有他自己知道的小世界里。我也开始有些晕乎乎的，双耳随着背景音乐的减弱而开始嗡嗡响起来。

音乐切换到下一首，我觉得我的眼皮就快要盖上了。于是我张开嘴，准备退出。

“噢噢！”Graham突然推了我一把，把我从睡意和登出的边缘拉了回来。我莫名其妙地看向Graham，而他则是一脸兴奋，用亮闪闪的双眼激动地盯着我。“Damon！这首！”

于是我盯着Graham的双眼，仔细听起背景里的音乐。

 

The public is laughing

I guess by now they know

So climb from your high horse

And pull this freak show down

 

“噢噢，”我瞪大了双眼。“你喜欢这首歌？”

“不止这首歌！”Graham也瞪大了双眼，快乐地咧起嘴，露出了一个十足的醉汉式笑容。“我爱这个乐队！”

“真是太巧了，我也是，”我也微笑起来，接着继续故意说下说。我想我就是想看Graham小孩子气的反应。“那看在他们的份上，Morrissey的事就算了？”

“不行！”Graham佯装生气地皱着脸摇了摇头，然后又摆出一副夸张的宽恕表情，闭着眼抬起双眉，然后高傲地点了点头，“但算了，我原谅你了。”

 

Children are clapping

As I fall to the floor

My heart torn and broken

And they just scream for more

 

“噢，感谢你的宽容。”我笑着说道，然后按着太阳穴呻吟起来。“该死的，我头好晕。”

Graham咯咯笑起来，期间还混杂了一点嘲讽我的酒量的话。“你看看我，”他抬起左手食指，对着自己比划了几下，“嗯哼！”

我被他醉醺醺的样子逗笑了。

 

You tread the high wire

Between truth and lies

Your safety net just walked out

Much to your surprise

 

他开始胡乱地跟着音乐哼起来，因为不清醒而又大声跑调。他哼着歌，然后非常顺手地举起自己的酒瓶，在发现它已经空了之后，哼了一声不满的鼻音，然后直接探过身子，拿走了我的那瓶酒。他将它压向自己的嘴唇，因为一阵手滑而将酒灌进了鼻子里。他一把放下酒瓶，猛烈地咳嗽起来。我一边大笑着一边徒劳地拍着他的背，看着他咳到满脸通红，捏着自己的鼻子，满眼都溢满了泪水。

 

Strike up the band love

And let the show begin

For this is the last time

I'm painting on a grin

 

Graham咳得趴在了桌上，肩膀还因为咳嗽而颤抖着。我鬼使神差地伸出了手，一下一下地捋着他的头发，就像这样能让他好受一点，或者其实是能让我好受一点；噢，谁知道呢？这两者之间又有什么关系呢？

我的大脑晕乎乎的，眼前的Graham开始出现了重影。

“……噢，Damon，你知道吗，”Graham停下了咳嗽，但仍然趴在自己的手臂里，像是醉得已经抬不起头了，“我真希望……”

他的声音弱了下去，后半段的话被炸起的音乐盖过了。

我头疼起来，摇了摇Graham的肩膀，“你说什么？”

他没有再回答我，只有他的肩背还在轻微地起伏着。我叹了一口气。这就是和醉得太厉害的家伙交谈的坏处之一：你很可能会因为一句没说完的话难受上半天。

但Graham已经睡死过去了，看起来除非是世界末日，短时间内没有任何东西能够再让他醒过来。

他将头埋在手臂间，从他的臂弯里能看到他不安稳地颤抖着的睫毛。突然之间，我意识到我喜欢这个家伙，尽管他就像一个盲目追崇Morrissey的傻瓜，但他仍然可爱，而且有着高超到让我有点儿嫉妒的吉他水平。和他醉醺醺地交谈让我快乐。

让我有那么一刻，能忘记一切关于Justine的事。

我的内心涌动着怪异的感觉。我想待在Graham身边，一个能感受到他的体温、能感受到他溢满酒气的鼻息、能感受到生命气息的地方。

可他也并不是真实的。

可他也只是虚构的。

就像这里的Justine一样。

痛苦像嗅到血腥气味的鲨鱼一样，从潜伏的深海悄无声息地显现。我不喜欢这种醉酒时涌起的痛苦。尽管大多数时候酒精能让我的大脑浸泡在乱糟糟的快乐里，可一旦痛苦在这样的快乐里找到出路，它就会变得一发不可收拾，像爬满城墙的剧毒荆棘。

于是我慌乱地念出退出指令，像一个缩回自己的洞穴里的懦夫发出了最后宣告。


	3. Chapter 3

空气里只有空调运作的嗡嗡声，一丝丝冷气落在我脸颊上。

我用了好几秒才把自己从刚才的世界里拖出，大脑低血糖般地发着昏。

重新看着我因为疏于打理而乱糟糟的房间给我一种可悲的安定感。幻梦空间里的一切就像是一场过于真实而梦，几乎能够以假乱真为一段记忆。

我从床铺上半坐起来，靠着床头板，我把手伸向床头柜的第二个抽屉，拉开它，拿出了一瓶威士忌。威士忌总是不会错的。我吞了一口酒，然后从床上站起来，拿着威士忌推开门走到了客厅里。

我没想到Jamie正坐在沙发上。原本应该散落在他周围的空酒瓶子全都不见了，整个客厅稍微整齐了一点，看得出他当了次老好人；当他听到开门声的一瞬间，他立刻抬起了头，在飞快地上下打量了我一眼后，视线定在了那瓶威士忌上。然后他皱起了眉头。

“Damon，你的确有试幻梦空间对吧？”他站起身来，走向我，然后从我手中夺走了那瓶威士忌。我徒劳地伸手试图抢回它，但没有成功。“告诉我你没有在里面喝上六小时的酒。”

“我以为时间还要再久点。”我干巴巴地说道，没有回答他的问题，也没有看向他。

“Damon。”

“我试过了。”我皱起眉头，从Jamie身边绕开，一屁股坐到了沙发上。“我试过了，好吗？我承认，那感觉的确很好。但是我知道那不是真的。那不是真的。想到这件事会让我更难受。”

“Dames……”Jamie走到我身旁的扶手上坐下。“我也不希望你认为那是真的。看着，Damon，这只是个缓冲，至少要好过这瓶该死的威士忌，”他晃了晃手里半满的威士忌，“我希望你能尽可能不那么艰难地走出来，最好也不要在这个过程中用减少十年的寿命，好吗？”

他盯着我的眼睛，让我没办法说任何混蛋的话。所以我只好点了点头，然后从Jamie手中夺过了那瓶威士忌。

 

**

 

把Jamie从我家打发走之后，我已经盯着电脑屏幕看了大概有十来分钟，搜索引擎输入格里的光标闪了大概有九百多下。

我觉得我已经有点不正常了。

我已经在搜索引擎里输入了“Graham Coxon”，鼠标的光标悬在“搜索”一词上，像等待指令的特工，只等待着发起进攻的一瞬间。

我说不上我在期待什么；可预见的两种结果里，没有任何一种结果能给我带来任何与正面拉得上边的情绪。第一种可能性，我真的搜索到了Graham，那么也只能说明他是某个被Jamie作为建模蓝本的人物，从概率学上来说，直到我因为什么事故——很可能是从舞台高架上失手滑落而死——而死亡的那一天，就像地面的碎石和宇宙间漂浮的的殒石碎片，尽管相似却永远不会有交集。或者说，即使他碰巧是Jamie的哪个朋友，我们会见面，但我对他的认识和记忆却全是虚假的，我只能不断回味空间里的Graham，并不断将这两个Graham做让人作呕的对比。这种可能性让我想快要不能呼吸；第二种可能性，甚至比第一种还要更让人难以接受：Graham Coxon根本不存在。幻梦空间里的Graham不过是一个虚构的人物。

不过我想，我绝不会是世界上唯一一个追逐着不会为自己带来快乐的答案的人。

我重重地叹了一口气，像孤注一掷的绝望海难生还者，决定跳出安逸圈，寻求一个从孤岛重返文明社会的机会。我要做的事可比这个可怜的生还者简单多了；我只需要轻轻地按下鼠标。咔哒。清脆。利落。

大多数人痛恨迟缓的网络，很少人会反过来这样想。此刻我就是那样的少数人。

搜索结果在一秒之内就闪现在了屏幕上，白底黑字，讥讽地瞪着我笑。搜索所出现的结果不尽人意。我不能说我没料想到这个，当我的心脏还是不由得沉了沉；我仍然在我没有注意到的时候，不小心抱起了一丝希翼。

领英网上有几份名为Graham Coxon的职业档案，但那其中没有任何一份档案是我的Graham。

什么都没有，没有吉他手Graham，没有歌手Graham，也没有画家Graham。

我的胸口闷闷的，胃扭曲得就像是我刚吞下了一头腐烂的牛。

我关上引擎，吐出了一口气。

我需要一杯威士忌。

 

**

 

“那么就这么说吧，”Justine皱着眉看着我。“如果你不和我说你在想什么，那问题永远不会解决。你是要和我说，还是要自己憋着？”

我沉默地看着Justine。她的胸膛因为压抑愤怒而夸张地起伏着；当然，我不确定她是不是故意的，好让我知道她真的很生气。

“我觉得你和Donna，”我努力压住胃底躁动的抱怨因子，试图让自己的语气冷静一点；能从Justine的表情看出来，我的这项尝试并不成功。

“Donna谁？”她瞪着双眼。

“Donna Matthews。”

“耶稣他妈的基督啊。”Justine大声骂道。她用手掌捂住额头，像是为了防止它爆裂而采取的一项措施。我站在原地，看着她转过身背对着我，拿起桌子上的水杯喝了一口。那是昨天晚上倒的水，她一定是气晕了头。我决定还是不要提醒她。“Donna Matthews？Damon，我不知道你在想什么，这简直比你怀疑我和Justin Welch还要无厘头。”

“但是我不怀疑你和Justin Welch。”

“天啊，Damon！”她捏着鼻梁，然后叉着腰低着头，像失去动力的机器。“我们只是朋友，好吗？我不知道你受了什么刺激才会怀疑两个女孩！”

“就算你们都是女孩，”我低声说起来，但在我能完成接下来的句子之前，Justine就打断了我。

“操你，Damon，”Justine的眼眶红了。“我爱你，我只爱你！我没办法接受你这种猜疑——你知道吗，你有时候就是太敏感了——你，天啊，如果这么说，我甚至怀疑你和Alex或者Jamie——”

她停了下来，双唇蠕动着，像是在与自己博奕，艰难地做着是否要继续说下去的决定。但她最后只是停下了颤抖，用双手捂住了脸，用力地抹了一把后放下了它们。她仍然低垂着头，盯着地板，抗拒着和我的对视。

我的心脏猛地抽痛了一下。

“对不起，我不该这么说的——但你知道吗，你这个混蛋，你也该感到对不起。”她这样说着，然后抓起桌面上的钥匙和手机，接着直接从我身边快走而过，利落地甩上了大门，把我一个人抛在这间寂寞的公寓里。

我跌坐在沙发上，双手托着额头，手肘重重地压在大腿上。

我现在知道我可能错怪Justine了——看我是多么过分啊，毫无自知地伤害一个真诚地爱着我的女孩。我终将为此付出代价，就像滚入下水道的一粒石子会让北冰洋上的一艘巨轮沉没；是偶然，也是必然——但我却不能因为产生这样的怀疑而谴责自己。

因为这是我会做的事——和男孩们乱搞。

即使我身边的大多数人没有意识到这一点，但谁也骗不过自己。

那时候我没想到，这一场争吵竟然会成为我们最后的对话。

 

**

 

我被一阵狂躁的敲门声吵醒。

我的脑袋因为宿醉而一阵阵地钝痛着，而此时塞满我整个耳朵的撞击声只是让它变得更糟而已。

“Damon！”Jamie在门外大喊，“我发誓你再不开门，我就要踹门了。”

“操你，Jamie！”宿醉带来的劣质感官体验让我的忍耐闸值降到了最低，于是我借着这个理由，把盘旋在心头的烦躁统统吼了出来。

门的另一头安静了下来。我烦躁地走向门口，用过大的动作和力气拧开了门把手，然后摆着一张臭脸瞪着门外同样不悦的Jamie。

“如果你因为这玩意死掉了，我会觉得这都是我的错。”Jamie瞪着我，看起来就像是我抢了他的女朋友又害他丢了工作一样。“操你，麻烦你不要让我以为你死在空间里了。”

“我搞不明白你为什么这么生气。”我侧身让出一条道，让快要发疯的Jamie先进来，免得隔壁的邻居拿着他的手枪冲过来——我认为那个年过七旬的老头子有一把手枪。“如果你不想有这种可能性，一开始你就别趟这趟浑水。噢，我真是想不起是谁硬要我试试这玩意儿的了。你想得起来吗？”

Jamie转过身瞪着我。在他眼里可能我们是站在门厅里对峙，但在我眼里，就只是一个傻逼在莫名其妙地发脾气而已。

“Damon，”他从喉咙里扯出我的名字；这不是什么夸张的比喻。他念出我名字的方式就像它位于最难读的名字排行榜的首位一样。“我们需要你。”

我移开了视线。

我经常搞不懂为什么所有人都表现得好像是这个世界没了我就不能转一样；或者说他们的表现让我这么觉得。我的确享受站在前面的感觉；什么都需要我——我承认，控制一切的过感觉很好，但不可能有人愿意永远控制一切。那实在是太累了，你要看到一切，安排一切，控制一切，光是这样想就足以让人窒息。Damon这样，Damon那样。噢，我们需要你。噢，我们少不了你。

我瞪着Jamie，甚至没有开口的打算。

“算是帮我个忙，别让我觉得我做了一件错事，好吗？”Jamie的表情垮了下来。他悲伤地皱着眉头，抬起手臂，试探地向我的方向伸来。

Jamie和我究竟是怎么成为朋友的，到现在我已经记不清了。但也许我们的友谊能维持至今，在一定程度上，有他忍耐我、我会考虑听他的话的原因。

于是我只好点点头，仍然没有看向他。他吐了一口气，然后拍了拍我的肩膀。

“我没有沉迷那玩意儿。”在Jamie从我身边走向客厅的时候我对他喃喃地说道。“我没办法沉迷那玩意儿。”

“那你打算告诉我，我在门外喊你的时候，你在干什么吗？”Jamie在沙发上坐下，然后踢了一脚跌落在地面上的酒杯，接着对着洒落的威士忌皱起了鼻子。“妈的，威士忌。你真是一团糟。”

我没有回答他的问题；显然他也不需要我的回答。这个问题的答案就像摆在白桌子上的煤炭一样明显。我只是点了点头，然后说“我知道”。

Jamie看向了半拉着窗帘的落地窗，眼神空洞，喉结上下滚动着，就像他正在酝酿一篇伟大而冗长的演讲。但到最后他也什么都没说，而是从口袋里掏出了一根烟，然后走向了阳台。

酒精让我安稳地度过了空洞的白天，现在窗外的天空黑漆漆的，因为城市的光污染而显现出一种怪异的黑红。Jamie在阳台点燃了一根烟，橘色的火星在他的唇前闪动。

也许他忍耐我而我听他的话并不是我们的友谊维持下来的原因。

他没有说过，我也没有说过，没有人戳破彼此最后的伪装，就像对待一头在房间里的大象一样。

也许只是他和我并不太一样。

“Dames，”Jamie在阳台喊我。我险些没有注意到他在喊我。我挪了挪发麻的右脚，然后哼了一声，以示我听到了他。Jamie顿了很久，深深地吸了一口烟，然后从鼻间缓慢地喷出。“我知道这很难……但我希望你别再试着用威士忌来换掉你体内的血液了。”

“至少威士忌是真实的。”我干巴巴地反驳。但我已经没有太多的情绪能够放在这句话里了，先前的那场小争吵和宿醉几乎挖空了我。不过这也并不意味着这是我想挣脱的状态——相反，我宁愿大部分时间里我都浸泡在这种虚无的麻木里。总好过被痛苦和酒精淹没。

“Dames……”

“好吧，好吧。”我让步道。“抽完这根烟就走好吗？以及别再这么勤奋地来查寝了，你这样真的很吓人，让我觉得我回到了青春期。”

“但你现在不比一个青春期男孩好搞多少。”Jamie叹了一口气，然后捏着那根烟，走到我面前，把它塞到了我嘴里。“向我保证，试试看那玩意儿，”他学着我嫌弃的语气，“别再继续用威士忌杀死自己了。”

我没有回答他，只是用喷出的烟熏了他一脸。

“现在滚蛋吧。”我亲了一口他的脸颊，炙热的烟头险些烫到他的耳垂。

他往我肩膀上不轻不重地打了一拳，然后挥挥手走向了大门。

“人们都要向前走，”他在离开前说道。

 

**

 

我站在柱形书房里，盯着桌面上的黑玫瑰。我记得上一次来这儿，它还是红色的。随便了。

我绕着书架走了一圈，随手从书架上拿下了好几本书翻阅。这里的书种类齐全，从莎士比亚到低俗小说都有，只是当我打开它们的时候，它们无一例外全是空白页。

我把书放回书架间，然后就近拉开了一扇门。

海水的腥味卷进了我的鼻腔里。

我的脚踩在干净柔软的沙子里。

我关上木门。当我转过身的时候，它成为了一座海滨小屋的大门。我重新转过身，走向海水。

我认出这里是雷顿斯通。沙滩上的石头和石头上的寄居蟹，海岩和海岩上红顶小白房，灰蓝天空和灰蓝天空远处的碎云。我喜欢这个地方，这个地方能留给我思考的空间。这是我最喜欢的几个地方之一。

我沿着海岸线走着，一脚踩在沙滩里，一脚踩在海水里，慢吞吞地走向那座高耸在海岩上的房屋。我从来没有去过那儿，毕竟没有人会毫无理由地擅自在别人家的院子里闲逛。但这是属于我的世界，这的一切都是我的。而且我的潜意识告诉我Justine会在那儿。

海岩上粗糙地凿出了一条通往白房子的阶梯，我趿拉着脚步，同样慢吞吞地走上阶梯，然后推开了白房上新上了漆的大门。

这是一座很普通的海边小别墅，穿过门厅后能看到下陷的客厅，左边是开放式的厨房，台面上摆着两份热乎乎正冒着热气的咖啡和全套英式早餐。

Justine从二楼走了下来，先是在上面弯着腰看了一眼，然后加快步子走了下来。

我和她交换了一个吻，然后她拉着我走到了桌边。

 

**

 

我眯着眼睛，回想着这几天的成果。

这几天我让自己大部分时间都泡在幻梦空间里，泡在这一个空间里，这个位于雷顿斯通的海景小别墅里。我成功地让现实中吞下的威士忌减少了百分之八十，但在幻梦空间里？我巴不得喝成一摊烂泥。

Justine坐在我怀里，有一搭没一搭地抽着烟。她把头发扎了起来，免得我的烟头烧到她的头发。电视里放着没有意义的节目，而我和Justine一起吞云吐雾着，没有人认真在看它。

现在她靠在我身上，能够实实在在地摸到。她的呼吸、体温、动作都那么真实，当我却觉得自己正深陷于诡异的梦境。这种感觉让我几乎对此刻我怀中的Justine感到恐惧。

我仍然爱着Justine，这一点无疑。可我逐渐发现我没办法把对她的想念和爱转移到这个Justine上。尽管她俩拥有同样的面容和性格，可是我的大脑自始至终都太过清醒地意识到那个残忍现实：她是假的。

我筋疲力尽地喘了一口气。我越来越频繁且清醒地意识到这点。每次意识到这一点，我都觉得自己快要窒息。

Justine侧过头看了我一眼。她眼里也满是疲惫，但却仍然尽职地挂着安抚的神情。

“怎么了？”

“我感觉很糟糕。”

“为什么？”

我盯着Justine，而她也盯着我。过了一会儿，她扭回了头，继续吸起她食指和中指之间的香烟。

“Damon，”她说着，语气里塞满了懒惰，就像这只不过是一场普通又无聊的午后对话。“你该试着放下那些让你难受的东西，就像你小时候放下得不到的玩具一样。”

“但那和玩具不一样。”

“得了，Dames，别再纠结了。”Justine说，“你总得向前走，往前看。”

“我只想要你。”我麻木地说着。突然之间，我甚至不再清楚这是我发自内心的话，又或者只是习惯性的话。

Justine没有再说更多，只是背对着我笑了一声，然后轻柔地问道：“真的吗？”

真的吗？

当然不是真的。我想要的不是你，是那个我已经失去了的Justine。

是啊，我已经失去她了。

人们都要向前走。

 

**

我离开雷顿斯通，重新回到了我的格林公园站。

我站在桌子旁，审视着那几扇我从来没有打开过的门，像一个正常人该有的那样，好奇着它们背后是个怎样的世界。

但此刻，比起探究它们后面到底有些什么，我更想——或者说，我更需要——打开那扇熟悉的平凡木门。

我需要Graham Coxon。

我甚至想不到我还能去找谁，或者说我还想去找谁。

这很奇怪，毕竟这里可是幻梦空间。

我可以找任何人。

 

**

 

我站在店门外，对着镜子捋了几把头发，然后急匆匆地推开了酒馆的店门。

我先是将视线笔直地投向了酒馆中间的小舞台，但那没有Graham的身影。于是我环视起这件酒馆，却仍然没有看到Graham的身影。

我有些奇怪。我走到吧台边，看向卡座的位置。上次那个搭话的女孩仍然坐在那喝着酒，在撞上我的视线时，她的表情亮了起来，看起来像是期待着我走过去；她的女伴不见了，也没有替代的角色出现。

我想起Jamie和我说过这个版本的缺陷。人物会消失。

我的心脏沉了下去。有那么一瞬间我甚至以为我就要崩溃了。

我在吧台边坐下，向酒保要了杯威士忌。

其实这挺矛盾的。我无法忍受这里的Justine是虚假的这一事实，却要命地渴求着和虚假的Graham相处。我试着为这件事寻找一个说得通的理由，但最后我发现这一切都是徒劳。也许是因为Graham从一开始就是假的，也许是因为他是那么甜蜜，又也许是因为酒精让我们的初次会面变得十分愉快。

管他呢，也许我应该停止这种无谓的探索，给自己一个喘息的机会。

我在吧台上伏下，把脸埋在臂弯里，忍受着像浪潮般一波一波袭来的窒息感。

有人拍了拍我的肩膀，我绝望地希望那是Graham。有那么一瞬间，我也以为那会是Graham。

可那只不过是刚才的女孩。

“嗨。”她眨了眨漂亮的蓝眼睛，对我微笑着。

唉。

 

**

 

接下的三天，我过得就像是个朝九晚五的上班族。

我登陆幻梦空间，坐在酒馆的吧台旁，从白天直到夜晚，绝望地等待着Graham的出现。

第一天，那边的女孩对我微笑，她的女伴还是不在。

第二天，第一晚瞪我的酒客不见了。女孩也不见了，但她的女伴却出现了。

第三天，三个人都出现在酒馆里。

可是Graham始终没有出现。

我焦躁不安，又像吞了仙人掌一样满腹刺痛。

一股熟悉的无力感涌了上来；我抓不住任何东西，所有人都会轻易地消失、离开、抛弃我。

我盯着自己的手掌，喉咙发紧。

我哽咽着向酒保要了一杯酒，在一饮而尽后疲惫地退出这个噩梦般的空间，回到了同为噩梦的现实。

 

**

 

第四天我没有再推开那扇熟悉的木门。

我站在书房中央，盯着那扇木门看了很久。我为自己感到可悲。

我又看向通往雷顿斯通的橡木双门。

在那背后有Justine。

我吃力地喘了一口气，让自己的视线从那儿移开。

我转过身，背对着那两扇大门，然后径直走向了对面的大门。那上面挂着一个小木牌，上面空荡荡的，就像是生怕泄漏什么信息而紧闭上了嘴的机灵鬼。

我推开它，跨进了一家小餐馆。

端着高卡路里套餐的服务生从我面前走过，然后将盘子放在一桌客人面前。我有些烦躁地注意到其中一个和隔壁空间那个瞪我的酒客长得一模一样。当他注意到我的时候，他往桌子上捶了一把，就像是在提醒我他还记得我对他翻的那个白眼。

我真不喜欢这些人物还能串空间的程序设定。

我迟疑地走向店门，嗅着空气里的食物香气几乎让我有些饿了。

店门上挂着一个小小的黄铜铃铛，在我推动店门的时候发出清脆的响声。

外面是白天，看起来像是正午。我走在街道上，马路中央的过往车辆构造出在凌晨到来之前都不会消失的噪音；我突然在心里有些悲哀地想，也许这些噪音是唯一一样不会毫无预兆地就弃我而去的东西了。

在漫无目的地走了三分钟后，我注意到右手边的一家书店。玻璃门上挂着一个小牌子，上面用红色字体写着“营业中”。于是我推开它。

书店里放着柔和的音乐，还有一股说不上名的香水味，就像大多数书店会做的那样。

正对着店门的书柜上摆着《悉达多》和《伦敦场地》。我为这两本熟悉的书微笑起来。

店里人不多，柜台的收银员窝在椅子里，正挂着耳机在看书。我往店内走去，注意到那里面有一堆创意文具和装饰品一类的东西，一旁有一条通往二楼的木质楼梯。

随后我又惊奇地发现，再旁边一点儿的地方摆了满满一架子的黑胶唱片，上面挂着一块木板，非常显眼地写着“非卖品”。我的心情随着这一架子唱片的出现，在这几天以来首次好了起来。

我走到架子旁，像寻宝一样地仔细查看每一张黑胶脊面上小小的名称。

这里什么都有，真的什么都有。那些我从来没有在现实中碰过的天价黑胶—A&M发布的God save thr queen这种等级的黑胶——就这样大大咧咧挤在架子里，有点儿要命的酷。

我在架子的边缘找到了初版的The Freewheelin’ Bob Dylan。我难以置信地掂着它，小心翼翼地翻看了好几遍。

架子旁就摆着一台唱片机，闪亮亮地，就像在诱惑我对这张在现实中应该锁在玻璃展览柜中的唱片做点什么。

但我最后还是把它塞了回去，拉出那张恰巧在它旁边的The Smiths。不过我想等我什么时候突然想开了，我会把唱针塞在那张天价黑胶的沟壑里的。

在一阵短暂的电流声后，音乐响了起来，一瞬间灌满了整间书店。一旁正在读书的顾客抬起了头，发现我正站在唱片机旁的时候朝我眨了眨眼。他看起来想上前搭话，但在那之前他就被从楼梯那传来的、有点过于激动的脚步声打断了。

我们两人一起看向了楼梯的方向。但由于货架直接天花板，所以直到来者拐过来之前，我们都看不到这个激动的家伙。

很快，一个身影激动地出现在了楼梯拐角处，他抓着楼梯扶手，在脚来得及跟过来之前就先行探过了身子。他的双眼亮闪闪的，脸颊因为激动而泛着粉红。

他今天没有戴着眼镜，但，该死的，我怎么可能认不出他。

“Graham，”我听见我的声音就像快要崩断的细线一样，太多太激烈的情绪就快要把它扯断。“你也在这。”

Graham显然正打算惊叫些什么，也许是类似于“我超爱这个乐队”这样的话。但当他看到我的时候，他露出了个龇起牙的笑容，脸上的表情变得有有些害羞。他朝我挥了挥手，然后快步走向我。

我的心脏暖呼呼地飘了起来。我喜欢这种感觉。于是我也对Graham傻笑起来。

“Damon！”他快乐地喊出了我的名字，然后咬了咬下唇，揉了揉自己的头发。“没想到能在这见到你！”

我没有答复他，只是十分突兀地拉过他，然后紧紧拥住了他。我把脸埋在他的肩膀上，一瞬间忘记了如何呼吸。他的头发仍然软乎乎的，皮肤所散发着的温度仍然让人心安。

我没办法控制自己地叹了一口气。天啊，我真爱这个感觉。这感觉就像是我穿越了阴险的沼泽，躲过了邪恶的巨龙，最终拥住了我的世界。我怎么能感受到这样的满足呢？拥着一个第二次见面的人，就像拥住了属于我的世界。就好像我们早已认识了好几十年。就好像我们早该认识，也早已认识。

Graham的全身都紧绷了起来，昭示着他完全没有预料到这个拥抱。然后他紧张不安地扭动了一下。

我本来应该在这里就放开他的；其实我也正打算这么做了。但就在我即将松开我的双臂的前一刻，他的肩膀放松了下来。接着他抬起手臂，像是不怎么确定地拍了拍我的背。

“你还好吗？”

我忍住摇头的冲动，只是一直抱着Graham，直到气氛已经显而易见地尴尬了起来。现在我看起来大概就像是个紧紧攥着糖果，生怕有人抢走它的小孩。

Graham的脑袋不安分地扭动着，像是想观察我的反应，又像是在四处寻找能够拯救他于这个局面的人。

我最终松开了他。我向后退去一步，然后注意到Graham的脸颊红红的，眉毛担忧地皱着，脸上挂着有点尴尬的微笑。

我这才意识到我刚才的行为有多古怪。呃噢。一阵难堪所带来的不适席卷了我的全身。

但我还是努力让自己装作若无其事的模样，耸了耸肩，然后对Graham说道：“在这碰上你真好。”

我是说真的。


	4. Chapter 4

“我好几天没见到你了，”我这样说着，一边喝了一口面前热乎乎的拿铁。

书店的二楼是咖啡店，大多数顾客的手边都放着一两本从楼下拿上来的书；合情合理。

Graham低头咬着自己的手指，抓抓头发，然后拿起了自己的咖啡。

“我最近很忙，”Graham抬头看了我一样，然后又飞快地移走了自己的视线。“你知道的，画展。我没有太多时间来……这儿。”

我点点头。“我理解。”

我们之间的对话陷入了短暂的沉默，那是一种友好的沉默，可尽管如此，Graham看起来仍然有点焦虑。所以我又继续找起话题。

“你来这里看书吗？”

“更像是来听歌。”Graham晃了晃脑袋，然后伸手模糊地向楼下的某个方向指了指。“你注意到楼下那一架子黑胶了吗？”

“看到了。怎么？”

“我听……一个朋友说，那儿有很多稀有黑胶。”Graham害羞地笑起来，“而且还是能放到唱片机上的。”

“噢，是。”我热切地点了点头。“我看到了初版的The Freewheelin’ Bob Dylan。”

“我刚才把它放到了唱片机上。”Graham的笑容里带了点狡黠，“这是我这段时间做过最酷的事了。从某种程度上来说。”

他说完后又搓了搓自己的鼻子，然后低下了头，努力做着把自己的脸塞进咖啡杯里的尝试。

他现在是一个清醒的Graham，一个害羞怕生的Graham。我不得不对此感到奇妙。

“你知道吗，你清醒时和醉酒时完全是两个人。”我坏心眼地提起这个话题，然后等待着想象中Graham会有的有趣反应——比如尴尬啊，难为情啊，恼羞啊，之类的。

但我想象中的反应哪个都没有在Graham脸上表现出来。他只是皱了皱鼻子，脸上流露出轻微的不耐烦。

“是啊，每个人都这么说。”Graham不开心地瘪了嘴，“但酒是个好东西不是吗？它让你变得醉醺醺而且快乐，从各种各样的压力中逃脱。唯一的缺点就是宿醉很难受。”

“但好在有阿斯匹林。”我避开Graham的问题。是啊。酒当然是个好东西。只是所有人都在你沉浸在它所带来的化学快乐里飘飘然的时候，皱着眉头，一脸担忧地对你说这样不好。

“是啊，”Graham点了点头，然后又埋下了头。

气氛变得有些尴尬，于是我提议一起出去走走。

“去哪？”Graham抬起头，看起来只是单纯地好奇。

“没有地方。”我耸耸肩，“我不知道，随便走走吧，我猜。”

 

**

我很庆幸这几天我在幻梦空间里都能找到Graham。

大部分时间里，我拖着他在街道上毫无目的地闲逛，他则是抓住机会就把我压在酒吧里谈论乐队。他有一种独特的魅力，在他身边你会不自觉地被他吸引，喜欢上他的脸，他的声音，他的小动作，他的整个人。

当他的怕生逐渐褪去之后，他的一切都开始让我觉得新奇而且有趣。连我自己都很惊奇，我能在这么短的时间里变得那么喜欢一个人。

“你到底会多少东西啊？”Graham抱怨地说着，皱着鼻子灌了一口酒，“你是不是把全世界的乐器都学了一遍。”

“嗯……还差那么几样吧，就快都学会了。”我打趣地说道，托着脑袋看Graham给自己灌酒。

“滚蛋吧，你这个混蛋。”Graham瞪了我一眼，然后又咯咯笑了起来。“该死的，你看起来就像在这间酒吧里发光——太过分了，不管是谁，把你的脸做成这样子，又给你这么多能力，真的太过分了。”他胡言乱语着，然后又揉了揉自己的鼻子，“你让我感觉自己糟透了。”

“噢Graham，别。”我笑着揉起他的头发。他实在是太可爱了，就像一个十来岁的青春期男孩，在叛逆的同时还保留着一点孩子气。他也实在是太甜蜜了，我甚至发现自己和他待在一块儿的时候傻笑都变多了。“你很好，你好好的。”

“是啊，是啊。”Graham翻了个白眼。“我相信。”

酒精让我快乐且没有自制力。我搭上Graham的肩膀，然后倾身在他脸上用力地亲了一口。软乎乎的，就像某种可口的布丁。

“Damon！”Graham不满地大叫起来，然后用力抹了一把自己的脸。“太恶心了，你糊了我一脸的口水。”

我咯咯笑起来，然后挨着他的耳边龇牙咧嘴地说着，“噢Graham，有好些人想要我亲他们呢。你应该觉得很幸运。”

“那你去亲他们，你这个傻逼，”Graham也笑起来，接着毫无预兆地扭头咬了一口我的脸颊，随后立刻松开我，佯装出一副厌恶的表情，但他的嘴角却仍然快乐地蜷着。“看到没有，一脸的口水，恶心死了。”

我笑着挪回自己的座位上，然后喝起我的快乐源泉，享受大脑晕乎乎且幸福地冒着泡泡的感觉。

Graham真的太醉了，也真的太甜蜜了，甜蜜到有点危险。

 

**

 

“——噢你得相信我，Alex是你能在这个星球上找到的最欠揍的家伙，”我把双手插在裤兜里，然后转过身来面对着Graham，然后倒退走着，“他能抓住每一个气我的机会，即使没有，他也能创造几个出来。”

Graham脸上挂着半信半疑的笑容。“我很怀疑世界上还能有比我的前队友更混蛋的人。”

“Alex绝对比你那些傻逼队友要更混蛋。”我摇摇头，“你得相信我。”

“好吧。”Graham眯起左眼，然后咧嘴笑起来。“可能在你看来的确是这样的。”

“喔，看起来有人还是不同意。”我嗅到了机会的味道——我已经讲了一路，而Graham却并没有怎么说过话——于是我咧着嘴突然停了下来，而Graham差点因为惯性撞到我身上。

他皱起眉头，小声地叫了一声，然后抬起头看向我。“你搞什么？”

“我要证据。”

“什么玩意儿？”

“你得证明你的前队友比Alex还要傻逼。”

“噢滚蛋。我不想。”Graham皱起眉头，然后试图拨开我往前走。

我又跨了一步，再一次挡住了他的去路。我倾身靠向Graham，直视着他的双眼。“来吧，你想。”

“你真的很讨人厌。”Graham瞪着我，“你为什么那么想知道？”

“因为我想了解你的事。”我收回笑容，认真地看着Graham，好让他知道我不是想惹他生气。

Graham总给我一种他离我很遥远的感觉。尽管我清楚他不比酒吧的女孩和餐馆的食客要真实多少，但他却要比他们更加神秘，比起一个构建这个虚假世界的普通数据，更像是一个有过去和秘密的真实人物。他像是一座神秘的小岛，因为魔法结界的遮挡而没办法从外界一探究竟；我猜这可能就是为什么我那么想去了解他的原因。他是那么神奇又秘密。

Graham瞥了我一眼，脸上的表情变得有些迷茫。他肯定没办法理解我为什么这么执着。连我自己也搞不懂我为什么那么执着。

他移开了自己的视线，然后抬起手啃起了指甲。

“你有烟吗？”最后他开口问道。

这可不是我答得上来的问题。但我还是把手伸进裤袋里摸索了一下，并且意外地摸到了一个皱巴巴的烟盒和打火机。我拿出烟盒，里面还剩下最后一根孤零零的烟。

我向Graham递去那根香烟，他自然地伸过手准备接下；我又扭手将香烟收了回来。“如果我把这根烟给你，你会告诉我我想知道的东西吗？”我微笑着问道，而Graham脸上出现了可见的烦躁。他一把抢过了我垮垮捏在指间的香烟，然后伸手摸向自己身上的各个口袋摸索了半天。

从他的表情我可以看出来，他并没有打火机。

所以最后Graham还是只能捏着香烟，不情不愿地靠向我。“你有打火机吗？”

“你会讲给我听吗？”我把打火机握在拳头里，然后向他伸去。

Graham翻了个白眼，然后扒开我的手指，从我手中拿走打火机。他熟练地点燃香烟，然后把打火机递给我，接着咬着香烟吸了很长的一口。

过了一会儿，Graham把烟从唇边拿下，看了我一一眼。“你想不想去其他地方走走？”他问。

“去哪？”

“我最近发现了一个地方。我觉得那里真的非常好，就像是，你能在世界上找到的最好的地方。”

“听起来很夸张——”

“一点都不。”Graham打断我，看起来像是想和我争论。但我赶忙抬起手示意他让我说下去。“但是换作我，我也会这样形容小时候我家附近的森林。所以，好吧，我相信你。我跟你去。”

Graham点点头，然后露出了好奇的眼神。我伸手轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，敦促他向前走，“我已经说得够多了，今天我不会再说任何东西了。”

“可是你刚才一直在说Alex，”Graham抱怨起来，就像个没得到中意玩具的小孩子。我为此忍不住微笑起来。“你根本就没怎么说你自己。”

“噢，Graham，”我笑着向前走去，“世界上不是什么事情都能如你所愿的。”

“滚蛋，”Graham咕哝了一句，然后瞪了我一眼。“我也不想知道你的嬉皮森林。”

我好笑地看了他一眼，但他赌气地并没有看向我。“Graham……你才是那个一直什么都没说的人。”

Graham没有回答我，只是向前走着，嘴里有一搭没一搭地抽着烟。

“好吧，”我叹了一口气，然后歪过身子让自己挤进他的视线里，“我再说一件事，最后一件事。然后你要和我说你的事，成交？”

Graham默不作声地看着我，然而我能感受到他正在权衡这个交易；噢，要我说，这个交易太不公平了，对于我来说来不公平了，但他可是捡了大便宜。

“好吧。”Graham最终点了点头。“所以那是什么？”

“我小时候觉得自己是小巫师。”

“森林里的小巫师。”Graham笑了起来。“那你有魔法之树吗？”

 

**

 

这是他的普雷斯通。

我们坐在废弃的矮屋房顶，双脚因为长时间的行走而发酸发麻。太阳已经快要没在地平线之下，只剩下了一层橘粉的余晖。我们身下的灰色砖瓦间长起了一些杂草，干燥的根茎里爬了一点无害的小虫。

“你怎么发现这里的？”我扭头看向Graham的侧脸。他正出神地盯着我们脚下的废弃建筑材料。

“……走着走着就走到这里了。”他顿了一会儿后回答我。

我没有再继续追问这个话题。我们沉默下来，Graham用指尖揪着杂草，双腿在屋顶边沿晃动着。我站起身来，吸引来了他的目光。他抬头看着我，抿直了双唇。

我走到屋顶的另一头，踩着边沿的砖瓦，半个脚掌腾在空中。我几乎都能感受到从我身后投来的担忧目光了。

傍晚的天黑得很快，短短的几分钟里天空就能从柔和的粉蓝转为昭示着夜晚的深蓝。远处最后的光亮也很快消失了，我们两人陷入了一种黑暗的沉默。

我在房檐蹲下来，背对着Graham。尽管来这里的最初目的，只是为了让Graham给我讲关于他的故事，但这种一切陷入沉寂的黑暗很难不让我想到更多其他的事情，就像那种夜间躺在床上时皮肤上会感受的的麻痒，像是什么小虫突兀的出现，爬行了一段路后又像空气一样消失，抓不着摸不到，但却仍然实实在在地让你困扰。

“我有写过自己的歌。”

我愣了两秒才反应过来那是Graham在说话。于是我对着面前的空气哼了一声，示意我听到他了。

“录了小样之后，我把它拿给了Sam，”Graham继续说着，声音小声地就像是飘在夜晚空气间的虫鸣。“他用五分钟过了一遍之后，说那十一首小样都是屎。”

“我知道那些歌都不是很成熟，但也不至于到用屎来形容的程度。何况他用五分钟就听完了四十多分钟才能听完的歌。”Graham的语气里带上了委屈，“然后他把我用来装小样的硬盘摔烂了。”

我皱起眉毛。“听起来他根本就不在乎那些音乐怎么样，他只是想找你茬。”

“可能吧。”Graham的声音实在是太小了，我甚至没办法从那里头听出他的语气。“他总是喜欢找我茬。我不知道……”

我回过头。Graham弓着背，就像只是这样讲述，也已经足以压垮他瘦弱的肩膀一样。

于是我站起身来，走向Graham身边。脚下的砖瓦随着我的步伐发出响动，而Graham的背影也随着这些声响的靠近而越发紧绷起来。

“所以我说有比Alex更混蛋的人，”Graham用装出的嘲讽语气说着，“Alex根本不算什么。”

他就像摊开了肚皮的野生小动物，正犹豫不决是否要在来者的靠近下蜷缩起来，一面懊悔着刚才的大意，一面又担忧着可能招致的后果。

我走到Graham身边蹲下。他紧张地低着头，紧盯着自己腾在空中的脚尖。

Justine曾经说过我有时出现的多愁善感让她着迷，但我的确为此尴尬。尽管尴尬，我却可以把现在拥抱Graham的冲动托辞到这样的多愁善感上。于是我伸出双臂，突然地抱住了Graham。

“怎么了？”他的肩膀在我的双臂下紧张地僵着，然后从嗓子里扯出了尖利而颤抖的问话。他仍然低垂着脑袋，略长的柔软刘海可怜兮兮地垂在额前，眉头紧皱着，嘴角抿成了一个下弯的弧度。他的双手扭着过长的袖口，指节泛着粉红。

“我觉得他只是嫉妒你。”我低声在他耳边说着。别扭的拥抱姿势让我随时都有脚滑摔下屋顶的可能性，但Graham给我一种一旦我松开他他就会破碎的错觉，这让我没办法松开紧拥着的他的双手。“你得意识到你多有才华。”我没在撒谎。

“你不知道。”他咳了一声，“Sam追求名声到病态的程度，整个乐队都是那种恶心的氛围，那简直要逼疯我了。我甚至搞不懂我为什么要待在那个乐队里了。他就是个他妈的混蛋——”

远处的夕阳已经被低垂的夜幕淹没，我们陷在郊区的一片漆黑里，只有Graham皮肤下涌上的体温让我知道我并不是孤身一人。我无意识地又收紧了双臂。我仍然觉得Graham随时都会消失，在某个时刻，在他的话还飘在空气中的时候，突然就从我的双臂间消失，然后我又要重新回到甚至在幻梦空间里都要忍受痛苦和寂寞的状态。

“没关系了，你已经离开他了不是吗？”我用指尖轻轻拍着他的后背；我甚至不知道那样的力度能不能穿透他的衣服。“向前看吧，你不能沉湎在过去……”

我的声音像是落在了原子的世界里，落入了无声之中。我已经分不清我是在对Graham说这话，又或是在对自己说了。

Graham没有再说话了，只是垂着头，脑袋挨着我的脸颊，柔软的头发蹭在我的唇角。过了好一会儿，他抽了一下鼻子，然后哑着嗓子开口：“这样真的很他妈奇怪。”

“什么？”

“你这样抱着我。”

“噢。”我松开搂着Graham的双臂。哎呀，这可有点尴尬。我挂着尴尬的微笑，然后往后挪了两下，让自己从掉下屋檐的边缘挪开。Graham的脸颊和鼻尖泛着粉红。他低着脑袋，扭了扭身子，换了个姿势，然后把手指塞到嘴边咬了起来。

“Graham，很不卫生。”我评价道。

“我知道。”他把手指从嘴边拿开，抬眼瞥了我一样。“我就是没办法控制，好吧？”

我对他露齿摆出一个假笑，然后抬起投降的双手。他垂着头抬眼露出了一个笑容，然后摆着嘴形说“滚蛋”。

“我去买点酒，附近有一个小店，”Graham从房檐边站起来，然后拍了拍裤子上的灰土。“你能在这等会儿吗？”

“我和你一起去。”我说着就要站起身来，但Graham摇了摇头，然后轻轻按了一下我的肩膀。“不用了，我很快就回来，你在这等我一下。”他把我按回原地，然后向我露出一个小小的微笑。

我看着他从屋顶上动作娴熟地跳下草地，然后小跑着没入附近的小林子。

我重新坐回刚才的位置，望着远处模糊黑暗的景色。草丛里像所有的郊区一样，有不知名的小虫鸣叫。但除了冰凉的月光，这里没有半点光亮。我叠起双腿，把下巴压在膝盖上，双臂圈起双腿。夜晚的气温微凉，身上的衬衫已经不足以阻挡夜晚的低温，冷空气从过大的袖口间灌入。我的手臂起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。我叹了一口气，闭上了双眼。

我放空头脑地等待着Graham回来，但很快这种大脑空白的美妙阶段就过去了，各种各样乱七八糟的思绪涌了进来，就像许多人睡前会经历的、无法停止的回忆与审视。

又回到了最初的话题。

我已经有好一段时间没有去找过Justine了，但这并不意味着我已经从她那儿走出来了。我仍然想念着她，那种想念就像是潜伏在皮肤下的寄生游虫，它沉睡的时候你可以正常地生活，可一旦它苏醒，就能刺痛你的每一粒细胞，一点点吞噬你的肉体。而你无力阻止那种发作的痛苦。她的双眼在我面前展现，棕褐色的，带着古灵精怪和一股勇气。我想象自己吻上那样的眼睛；我不能放纵自己做这样的想象，它会让我的心脏被刺痛。我在大脑里混乱地做着左右互搏，强迫自己停下这种能逼疯自己的想象。

我的指尖无无意识地张合着，当我意识到这一点的时候，我可能已经这样做了好一会儿了。我还是想她，那种像被大西洋的海水淹没般地无望让我窒息。噢，天啊，我永远无法再得到她了。我的双眼在眼皮下湿润了起来。可我也不想再去找这里的Justine了。那总感觉实在是太怪异了，就像我抱着一个可怕的、甜蜜的噩梦。我的一举一动永远被内心永无休止的慌乱拖拽，我根本找不到在这里的Justine身边呼吸的办法。

我把额头紧紧地压在膝盖上，眼泪流向鼻腔后让它堵塞了起来，我开始没办法呼吸，每一次呼吸都几乎要耗费我全身的力气。我能听到空气里有扭曲的呜咽，我知道那是我发出的，可我却觉得它是那么陌生又遥远。我用双手捏着手臂上的布料，努力扮演着一个可怜的、绝望的、渴望给予自己的温暖的悲惨者。血液凶猛地撞向我的耳膜，每一次都伴随着砰砰的声响，让我误以为我随时可能会死去。

天啊，我知道我必须承认，至少对着自己承认，我需要一个拥抱。我需要有人陪着我。这种可怕的冰冷和寂静就快要杀死我了。

他在哪？Graham已经走了多久了？

我从双膝间抬起脸，视线模糊地张望着四周。哪里都没有Graham的身影。我努力用轰鸣的双耳听着四周的声响，可除了鸣虫该死的咕哝我什么都听不到。

他可能又消失了，就像前几天那样，毫无预兆且毫无歉意地消失。噢，操，我刚才为什么不坚持和他一起去呢？噢，天啊，Damon，你为什么不跟着一起去呢？

我用力地吸了一下鼻子，不合时宜且悲情地觉得自己就像年久失修的水龙头，完全无力控制涌出的泪水。

四周的白噪音嗡嗡地响着，就像那些太多逼着你发疯无声哭泣的夜晚，让我误以为自己陷入了最危险的泥潭深处。

我的背后传来了砖瓦的磕碰声。毫不夸张地说，仅仅只是那么一瞬间，泥沼和黑暗就从我身边退开，我重新获得了喘息的机会，重新学会了如何呼吸。我张开嘴吞了一大口气，然后转过身看向后方。

“Gra——”

一个柔和的亮光撞上了我的鼻梁。

我被吓了一跳，下意识往后靠去，双眼飞快地眨了几下，这才看清楚那团黄光是一只萤火虫。

Graham蹲在我身后，放下了一袋啤酒，脸上挂着恶作剧般的笑容。“我在回来的路上看到了一大群萤火虫，想着抓一只回来给你看，就费上了一点时间。”他的声音里带了点歉意。

我的双眼燃烧了起来。

我再次伸出双臂用力地抱住了Graham，过大的力气让我鲁莽地把他撞倒在屋顶上，但我不打算松开双臂。他还在，他没有像之前那样消失。Graham疑惑地抬手拍着我的肩膀，喊着我的名字，想让我放开他。

我把脸埋在他的肩膀上，近乎窒息地喘着气。

“Damon？你是一只抱抱熊吗？”Graham开着玩笑，拍着我的后颈。他的手掌暖暖的，一下又一下地驱散着夜间的寒冷。

我没有出声，只是贴着他的毛衣点了点头。我咳了一声，好盖住自己的哽咽。

“……Damon？”Graham意识到哪有点儿不对了。“你在……？你在哭吗？”

“我以为你又要消失了，”我能听见自己声音里的鼻音，我希望Graham能以为那只是因为布料的阻隔。“就像前段时间那样。”

Graham沉默了下来。他的手一下一下地捋着我的头发。我看不见他的表情，只能感受他在我身下散发着的温暖；他似乎在沉思什么，但我没办法去思考这些，我的大脑沉浸在大喜大悲后的宕机阶段里，任何一丝思考的意图都会杀死所有刚刚重生的脑细胞。

“Damon，”他开口，声音就在我耳边。“没关系的，我不会消失的。”

有那么一瞬间我就要相信他了。我没有说话。

我放开Graham，从他身上撑起来。他的双眼在月光下就像两潭柔和的湖水，脸颊泛着粉红，眉毛轻轻地皱着，嘴角挂着一个有点尴尬的微笑。

我的脑袋就这样空白了一刻。等我的意识重新跟上行动的脚步时，我已经亲吻了Graham的眉头。

他睁大了双眼，然后害羞地挪开了自己的视线。“Damon，我说过，口水很恶心——”

“Gra，”我用拇指抚上Graham的眉毛。他眼神闪躲地看向我，然后又立刻移开，接着抬手推开了我。

“Damon，喝点酒，”Graham坐起身来，挠着头发，然后又揉了揉鼻子，接着向我递来一瓶啤酒，“别哭了。”

我的心脏就像是跌入了北冰洋的海底。我接过啤酒，向Graham投去视线——但他低垂着脑袋，并没有看向我。

我打开啤酒，听着拼命挤出的气体发出的呻吟。我们并肩坐在屋顶上，沉默地喝着啤酒。四周有各种各样稀奇古怪的窸窣声，但我仍然感觉这种沉默让人窒息。

“你刚才在想什么？”Graham突然发问，声音小得让我怀疑那只是我的幻听。

不，我现在不想谈这件事。天啊。我甚至不知道为什么我要这么做。

“Graham，我很抱歉，”我开口说着，但Graham立刻打断了我，同时扭了扭身子，换了个坐姿，“不，我不是说那件事……我是说，你刚才在哭。”Graham犹犹豫豫地说着，像是并不确定自己是不是应该提起这个话题。

我叹了一口气。犹豫了很久后我才终于重新开口。

“我失去了一个很重要的人，”我几乎不知道应该从哪里说起。“我想她。我一直在想，如果我那天没有磕高了，或者说我之前没有和她吵架——天啊，我想她。”我说着，感觉心脏钝痛了起来。

Graham喝着啤酒，沉默地听着我胡言乱语，然后侧脸看着我，双唇紧抿着。我知道他并不知道能说点什么来安慰，又或是回应我；他又能说什么呢？他现在看起来像是为此困扰，低垂下脑袋，焦虑地转起啤酒罐。

“可我最近越来越不清楚是怎么一回事了，”我继续说道。“我在某种程度上再看见她的时候，那种感觉真的太奇怪了。就像身陷一场被海水淹没的噩梦……但是——”那是一种怎样的感觉？我没办法用语言形容出来。所以我又沉默下来，自暴自弃地灌了一口啤酒。

Graham仍然沉默地喝着啤酒，在飞快地解决了一罐之后又开了一罐新的。

“会好的，”最终Graham开口说。我看向他，他的身子轻微地摇晃着，半空的啤酒放在盘起的腿间。接着他扭头看向我，双眼半阖着，看起来有点醉了。

“是啊，会好的，”我苦笑起来。人人都这么说，可是我从来就没有看到过这样的苗头，但仍然人人都在不断对我重复着，会好的。

接着我感受到了脸颊上柔软的触感。Graham的嘴唇因为酒液而湿漉漉的。他对我露出一个小小的、醉醺醺的笑容。“会好的。”他又重复道。

也许不会好，也也许真的会好。我不再笃定了。

我把右手抚上Graham的脸颊，然后吻上了他。

我实在是太醉了。


	5. Chapter 5

如果我说我搞不清此刻的感受，那我就是在骗人。可是如果我说我搞不清楚我是否相信这样的感受，那我绝对是在说百分百的大实话。这是有可能的吗？同时爱着两个人？即便他们分别从两种意义上来说，并不是真正存在着的？

我真是一团糟。

我能感受到指尖的触感，细腻，精致，像精心编排的程序，让距离大脑和心脏都那么遥远的指尖向它们勤恳地传达着它的感受。

他的发丝干燥，柔软，像野生的羊毛，让人在那之间沦陷，一次只跌落一点，毫无知觉，毫无意识，毫无自觉，直到惊醒的那一刻，早已滑落到最深处的谷底。

他的双眼像被蜜糖包裹，流动，温暖，甜蜜，像你能在这世上找到的最好的琥珀，里面包裹着整个宇宙的星系。

我一定是夸大了。但这的确就是此时我眼中的Graham。

 

**

 

他没料到我的举动。他用了一秒变得像石头一样僵硬，再用了两秒抬起自己的双手，将它们压在我的肩膀上，像是准备推开我，最后又用了三秒，让自己重新柔软下来。

我从他的唇上离开，但仍然将鼻尖抵在他的鼻尖上，呼吸着他的呼吸。我抬起眼看向他。但他没有看向我，只是低垂着双眼，睫毛因为不安或者思考而颤动着。

我等待着他。

漫长得就像是一个世纪之后，他犹豫不决却又坚定不移地向我靠近，贴向我，吮吸我的下唇，温暖，甜蜜，然后探入自己的舌尖。我热情地回应他，酒精让一切都变得更加简单且美好。我的手心能感受到他滚烫的脸颊，刷过他眼睑的指腹能感受到飞快的搏动——我不知道那是我的脉搏，又或者是他的。

他发出轻微的哼声，嘴里满是啤酒的气味；我承认我不太喜欢啤酒的气味，但Graham是那么甜蜜，而这份甜蜜已经足以盖过我对啤酒的厌恶。他的手指懒惰地抓挠着我的脖子，双唇甜蜜地和我缱绻。

我们亲吻彼此，直到不能呼吸。我不舍地放开他，然后抵着他的额头呼吸。

我们谁都没有说话的企图，只是单纯地看着对方的双眼。我几乎要迷失在那双眼睛里。然后Graham把头埋在了我的肩膀上，于是我下意识用双臂用力地圈住他。他在我的肩膀上呢喃，费了好一阵子，我才隐约听出他是在问“她的名字”。

我挨着他的头发，在问出“谁？”之前反应了过来。还能是谁呀？我沉默了一会，然后以近乎叹息的方式说出了Justine的名字。

就像是完成了某种告别仪式一般，我的一部分似乎随着在空气里消散的尾音一起离开了我的身体。就在一瞬间，我感到前所未有的如释重负以及虚无缥缈，就像在长途的负重奔跑后卸下了小腿上的沙袋。

“你们之间发生了什么？”他谨慎地选择着自己的用词，但这并没有让这句问话少勾起一点我的回忆。

“因为她死了。”我直白地回答，而我能感受到Graham在听到这句话后不安地在我怀里动了动。

这句话仍然带着疼痛，但比起之前那种彻骨的剧痛，它变得似乎可以忍受。我不知道这个改变是因为什么而起，我甚至不知道这是否是一件好事——我在遗忘Justine吗？又或者其实我根本没那么爱Justine，只是她的死亡给我带来了残忍的错觉；又或是，即将向一个人彻底地坦白我的内心让我得以停止自我惩罚式的痛苦——我不知道。我不想追究了。

“……我很抱歉。”Graham轻声说道。他听起来真的为此难过。我不知道他怎么做到的，但这的确让我的心脏一阵温暖。

“你不必。我才应该抱歉。”

“Damon……”Graham从我肩膀上抬起脑袋，双眼在月亮微弱的光芒照亮下显得深邃，“这不是你的错。”

“你怎么知道？”我对他悲伤地微笑，“你甚至不知道她是怎么死的。万一我是杀死她的那个人呢？”

Graham认真地打量了我很久，双唇紧抿着，脸上的表情很认真。过了一会儿，他的严肃的表情和绷紧的下颌柔和了下来。他露出一个微笑，然后重新让他的脑袋跌回我的肩膀，就像是支撑着他的脑袋是一件很辛苦的事一样。

“不，你不是。”Graham叹了一口气。

“你怎么知道？”

“因为你看起来很悲伤。”

“就算我就是那个杀死她的人，我也一样可以很悲伤。”

“但就是……我知道你没有。”Graham说道，声音变得困倦。“这不是你的错。”

我没有再回话了。

不是我的错吗？可如果我没有和她吵架，我就不会前往那间混乱的酒吧，也不会接下递来的海洛因，更不会磕到错过三十七通电话，而Justine也就不会在深夜出门找我，便不会被深夜飙车族撞上。

一切都像蝴蝶效应，又或者是多米诺骨牌，最终的结局在蝴蝶扇动它的翅膀、第一块木牌跌下的时候就已经决定。

真的不是我的错吗？我迷茫起来。

我的意识开始变得更模糊，眼皮逐渐变得沉重。很不合理地，我注意到Graham的呼吸柔和而轻浅，昭示着他已经进入了安稳的睡眠。他的呼吸柔和地喷在我衣领敞开下的皮肤上，像床头的小夜灯和泰迪小熊，带来一丝让人眷恋的平静和心安，好像拥有驱散所有梦魇的力量。

我逐渐服从于强烈的困意。一丝关于在这里——幻梦空间里——也能睡着的疑惑从脑海里冒出，但我并没有在意于此。我抱着Graham躺倒，身下压着参差不齐的砖瓦多少让我有些不舒服，但比起靠在我胸膛上酣睡的Graham和酒精带来的快乐虚无，那根本算不上什么。我驯顺地阖上双眼，让自己的意识在黑暗里消散。

 

**

 

我以为我会看到那块熟悉的天花板，边角上有那块熟悉的污渍；我会看到一排书架，上面塞满了各种各样的书本、CD以及黑胶；然后我会看到床头柜的威士忌。

但我没有。

我被鸟鸣唤醒。清晨的阳光落在我的眼睑上，让我睡得极度不安稳。我本想翻身以背过阳光，身下的砖瓦也因为我的这个尝试而发出了轻微的咔哒碰撞声。但很快，我意识到了伏在胸膛上的重量，阻止了我的一切动作。有一丝温暖从我心底飘飘然而起。我睁开双眼，眯着眼抵抗要命的阳光，然后垂下视线，看到了一条压在我胸膛上的手臂。阳光在羊毛衣的细碎杂毛上镀上了一层光辉。我歪过头，看向侧躺在一旁的Graham。

他还在。单单只是这样的认知就已经让我坠入幸福的海洋。

阳光落在他的睫毛上，让它们像就像细碎羊毛一样变得柔软；他细长的睫毛放松地舒展着，嘴角也因为睡眠而柔和地展现着最自然的弧度。他实在是太甜蜜了。从长相到内在。也许以我目前对他的了解来说，我没资格评价他的内在——看在他有多么复杂的份上吧——但我的确这样认为。

我忍不住侧过身去亲吻他的双唇，嘴角，鼻尖，眼睑，和眉毛。他的睫毛很快不安稳地颤动起来，然后那双湖一般的棕褐眼睛困倦且有些不满地睁开了。

他睡眼朦胧，在短暂地眯着眼打量了一下正对着他傻笑的我后，又重新闭上了双眼。显然他并没有睡醒，并且被我吵醒让他的心情有些糟糕。但他什么都没有说，只是往我怀里埋了埋头，把我当作一个不怎么安分的太阳伞。接着他找到了我的手，让我们的手指交织在一起。我能为此融化。

他在我胸膛前平和地呼吸着。我满足于对他安静的欣赏。对此刻的我来说，任何东西都不能让我用这一刻来做交换。

天啊。他是那么好。他实在是太好了——甜蜜，神秘，复杂，柔软，却又坚强。他就这样凭空突然出现，突兀且毫无预兆，却让我在见到他的第一眼时就失去从他身边逃脱的可能性。

“我觉得我爱上你了。”我突然说道。

Graham没有吭声。但显然他因为这句话彻底清醒了。他从鼻腔中呼出一口气，就像是一个叹息。几秒之后，他睁开双眼，缓慢地眨动着它们，却始终没有对上我垂落在他眼睑上的视线。

“你没有。”最终Graham说道，声音因为晨起的缘故而沙哑。“你不会爱上我。”

“你是认真的吗？Gra？”我小声却可闻地笑起来，然后抬手揉了揉他的头发；仍然柔软。“我是说，你为什么这么觉得？”

“我不知道，”Graham小声说着，然后又闭上了双眼，眉头纠结在一起，无声地表达着他并不是很想进行这个话题。但无论如何，他还是说下去了。“因为——你确定你要听吗？”

我点点头。但很快我意识到他并看不到，所以我又说：“我确定。”

“上帝啊……”他无力地嘟囔着，然后抽出我们交错在一起的手指，接着用力地用指甲掐了掐我的拇指，像是对我的一种报复。我因为疼痛而龇起牙。

“因为，你很好看。”他的脸变得有些粉红，“而我不。站在你身边我觉得我就像个小丑。”

“你为他妈什么会这样想？”我有些哭笑不得。他是这样甜蜜。他也是个帅气的男孩——他不能，他怎么能这样看低自己？“Gra，你很好看。”我捏了捏他的鼻尖，笑着说道。“你真的不知道这一点吗？”

“首先，你捏着的这个鼻子，”Graham不开心地拍开了我的手，然后总算抬起双眼，和我对视了一刻；尽管他很快又低下了他的视线。“它就长得很糟糕。”

“Gra——”

“而你有个翘鼻子。”Graham继续说道，语气里带上了一点不悦。

“并不是每个人都需要翘鼻子才能好看的，Gra。”我有些哭笑不得。

“随便了。”他咕哝一声，然后继续自己的举证。“然后，你有一个乐队。而我不过是个画画的。”

“这为什么会成为我不会爱上你的理由？”天啊，他是那么可爱。我几乎为他幼稚的理由露出笑容。

“因为你很成功，而我谁都不是。”

“天啊，你真是要命。”我按耐不住亲吻他的强烈冲动，所以我将手指埋入他的发丝间，然后在他的额头上落下一个吻。“Gra，你真是什么都没看清……”我亲吻着他的鼻梁，同时一边在心底庆幸着他没有戴上那副“致敬Morrissey的”眼镜。

“真搞不懂这是为什么，你是完美的，你根本用不着喜欢我，”Graham皱起鼻子，抬起脸以躲开我的亲吻，同时用手指挠我的脸。“而你觉得你爱上了我不是因为你爱上了我。”

我被这句话绕晕了。于是我放开他，从他面前退开了一点好看清他的脸。“我该怎么理解这句话？”

Graham皱着眉头盯着我，看起来有些难过。但他却什么都没有解释。

我叹了一口气。“我是不是逼得太紧了？”

Graham移开了视线，蹂躏着自己的下唇，就像是在和自己进行一场无声的角斗。一小会儿后，他重新看向了我，视线因为难为情而有些躲闪。“我想没有……”

我微笑起来，试探着握住了他的手，像对待一只受了惊吓的小动物一样小心翼翼。

“我爱你，Graham。”我说。

这句话是那么耳熟。我曾经对另外一个人说过那么多次。这是一种怪异的感觉。

但我的确爱他。只是在这同时，我仍然爱着她。

这很复杂。显而易见的。

但是，“我爱你。”我重复道。

我不知道他在想什么。我们面对面侧躺着，但他只是看着我，用他那双缓慢地勒死我的眼睛，看着我。他的手指拨弄着房顶的碎石，发出轻微的咔哒声。他的嘴角牵着没有掩饰住的害羞微笑，脸颊红扑扑的，眉毛因为难为情而扭在一起。

“我爱你。”我又重复道。不知道为什么，说出这句话让我同时被内疚与幸福埋没。

我不断重复着这句话，直到Graham的脸红得就像火焰在他的皮肤底下燃烧了起来，并最终埋下了自己的脑袋。

“你是打算答复我，还是让我在这里重复这句话直到天黑？”我笑着问他。

他没有回答我；他的耳尖已经红得让我有些为他担心了。

“我爱你，Graham。”

我开始有些急切了。紧张开始缓慢地盘踞我的胸腔。他一语不发。他可以把截至刚才为止的一切归咎于酒精，搪塞过一切，接着快速地离开我。

意识到这种可能性，让我突然被焦虑埋没。

可我为什么这么在意他的答复呢？他不过是……不。Damon，你脑子不正常。

我知道我的微笑现在变得有些紧张。我也知道他能看出来的——假如他愿意施舍我一眼。

“Graham，我爱你。”我仍然不安地重复着。

他终于抬起头。然后他注意到了我的不安。但他仍然没有说话，只是皱着眉头，在犹豫了片刻后吻上了我的双唇。他在我唇间叹息，然后用依旧宛如叹息的音量小声地说：“我知道。”

我沉默下来，看着他的双眼。我怅然若失。是这种感觉吗？怅然若失可能并不是个充足的词语。

“我没办法说出来，Dames……”但他又亲吻了我，然后紧紧地拥住了我。“我该走了。”

我的胃扭曲在一起。他要走了。我要失去他了吗？因为我莽撞的表白？这一切都是我的错；我一错再错……

“我可能会有几天见不到你，”他低声说道，而我的心脏随着他吐出的每一个词而下坠。

他要离开我了，他要离开我了，而这次将是我亲手又一次弄丢了我心爱的人——

Graham继续说下去，在我耳里听来就像是被一阵嗡嗡的白噪音干扰。他的声音因为紧张局促或是其他什么而有些发尖且颤抖，“但是我会再见到你，等我处理掉一些画展的事。向我保证，我再来的时候会看到你，”

我猛地抬起头。

“我们还会再见面？”我觉得我是听错了。

Graham奇怪地看了我一眼，脸颊仍然泛着粉红。“你为什么那么震惊？”

“我以为，我是说——我不知道，你——”我结结巴巴地说着。我甚至没办法把一句完整的话说清楚。

这感觉就像是，我在溺毙前抓住了一只伸向我的手，为这只出现在大洋深处的手而震惊，片刻后又因为重新呼吸到空气而欣喜若狂。所以Graham不会离开我——他不会离开我。如释重负像是暖风带着大海的腥味重新吹入我的胸膛。

Graham害羞地笑着，红着脸。然后他捏了捏我的手，敦促着我，“你到底要不要向我保证？”

“我保证。”我说。

我一定是回答得太急切了。Graham笑出声来，在犹豫了一刻后，他倾身又一次亲吻了我。他尝起来就像蜜糖；这一定是我的错觉。当他起身离开的时候，我忍不住追逐着他离去的双唇。

“你得习惯没有我的生活，Damon。”他快乐地嘲笑我，然后又给了我一个紧紧的拥抱。“别太想我。”

“滚蛋，Gra。”我侧头亲吻他的脸颊，贴着他的脸颊呢喃。

“我们会这样耗上一整天的，”Graham推开我，佯装着厌恶的语气，然后站起身来。“我会走不了的。”

“那就别走。”我抬起双眼，看着他。我是认真的。我自私地不想他走，想要他永远待在我的身边，而我也可以为此永远地待在这里，只要他在这。

“Damon——”

“我知道啦，”我露出一个微笑，但可能它显得有点凄凉，所以Graham皱起了眉头。“你走吧。我会在这里等你的。”

Graham看着我，没有说话。他的表情看起来有点复杂。我仰着头看他，努力抓着和Graham相处的、像沙子一样从指缝间漏下的每一秒。一缕一缕又一缕。我所做的，只是捂着那只手，试图留住那些不断落下的细沙。

最后他蹲了下来，仍然什么也没有说，只是在我脸上贴了一个吻，然后像某种逃走的小动物一样飞快地跳下了屋顶。

我看着他的身影消失在树林绰绰的光影里，后知后觉地意识到我的脸颊已经因为太大的笑容而发酸了。

阳光是那么温暖；它的真假又哪有那么重要呢？

只要它能给你带来快乐。

 

**

 

我想知道我是否可以按照自己的意愿改变幻梦空间里的一点东西。

“你知道的，我可以付钱，”我对面前的工作人员说道。她转过椅子，侧身面对着我，脸上挂着饶有趣味的笑容。“但事实上，你知道吧？我觉得你们应该为我提出这个建议而给我钱。”我继续说道。

她用弯起的指节托了托自己下滑的镜框，脸上挂着礼貌的笑容。“事实上，Albarn先生，您的六个空间里有四个空间是取材自现实世界的，所以最开始我们就已经把这四个空间设置为可以相通的了。我们和Hewlett先生说过这四个空间可以合为一个空间，但他说快捷点总是好的。”

等她说完的时候，我已经被窘迫杀死了。

“好吧。”我尴尬地从喉咙里拉扯出这句话。“那如果我说想在里面添加一列从伦敦直通普雷斯通的火车呢？”

“你知道，就和现实世界一样——”

“不，我是说，一列我的专属火车。”

工作人员狐疑地看了我一眼。“当然可以。”但她这样说。所以我心虚地点点头，然后肯定道：“那就这样干。”

噢，我知道我就像是个俗套的浪漫小说主角。但算了吧，别再评判我了。我只不过是一个又一次身陷爱情的可怜虫。

我清楚这点。

 

**

 

我不知道Graham什么时候会重新出现；也许那只是一个为系统缺陷找的借口——多么人性化啊——又或者是他的确被设定为有事可做。无论是怎样一回事，都代表着他至少得有两三天不会出现在我面前了。

我无法避免地为此感到失落。

我坐在床沿，看着撒落在地上的歌词和歌谱草稿和床头半空的威士忌，大脑在这段时间以来第一次缓慢地转动了起来。那是一种奇妙的感觉，就像是在被深埋于地下三百尺了五个世纪后，倾盆的雨水终于洗刷去了在你身体之上的所有污泥，你在这五百年来第一次得以呼吸一口新鲜的空气。

我的脚下有一只断了芯的铅笔，于是我下意识捡起了它，放在手指上转动起来。

我的心情现在还挺好的，脑袋里以似乎已经有些陌生的方式盘旋着音乐旋律。我意识到开始做点让自己快乐且有意义的事的时刻已经到来了。

单单只是意识到这件事就已经让我感到快乐。

快乐，听起来是那么遥远的一个词。就像是我已经有好久没有感受到过快乐了；久得比吸血鬼的生命还要漫长。

我试着让自己在脑海里念出Justine的名字，就像一个戳探自己结痂的伤口的人，试图确认曾经血流满地的伤口是否还会疼痛。

答案是，仍然疼痛。但就像我在幻梦空间里时就已经注意到的那样，这种疼痛已经变得可以忍受，它不再是一把锋利的镰刀了，它成为了一把经历了时间洗刷而迟钝的小刀。

我的心脏以一种沉重的方式柔和了下来。

这是说明我已经开始重新回归正常了，又或者是我正在不正常的道路上愈行愈远，对于我来说已经无从判断了。

 

**

 

不能说我没有预料到这个。

我把鞋头抵在地面上，转动了一下发酸的脚腕，然后向后倒去，靠在废弃的钢材上。

现在已经是第八天了，但Graham还是没有出现。我开始思考我是不是应该上其他地方转一转，试试自己的运气；运气好的话，说不定还能在哪间店铺里遇上他；就像前段时间那样。

但我向他做了保证。而没有比这里更好的、能确保他一出现就能看到我的地方了——或者说，确保他一出现，我就能看到他的地方。

我在屋顶筑起了一个小型露天工作室，以给我等待Graham出现的难捱时间增添一点乐趣。我向工作人员要了几把吉他和一架小型钢琴，又叮嘱他们一定要备多一点纸张和威士忌。

“你知道的，如果你需要一个工作室，我们可以改造街道上任意一间店铺，”他说，“你不一定要找一个空地的。”

“但是我想在那建。”但是我需要在那建。我坚持道。他向我投来了奇怪的探究眼神。不过最终他什么都没有说，只是耸了耸肩，然后答应了我的要求。

所以现在我得以坐在这个建在屋顶的小工作室里，拨弄我的吉他，在纸上写下脑子那些里还不错的旋律。这在很大程度上让我沉浸进了自己的小世界里，得到一种忘却其他所有事情的平静和快乐。我很庆幸除了等待Graham，我还有其他的事情可做；我不愿意再经历一次痛苦的小型崩溃了。

在我的大脑深处有一个混乱的想法持续不断地发出微弱的声音。我不想把任何在这里想出的音乐带到现实中去。就像是，这些音乐是属于这里的；无论是它们的混乱还是美好还是痛苦还是渴求，都属于这里。它们从此而起。

如果我的队友们知道了我的想法，他们可能会想敲烂我的脑袋；尽管像是自吹自擂，但我不得不这么说，它们都是些好旋律。

我一边神游地想着，一边在手头弹奏着刚刚想出的旋律，有一搭没一搭地、模糊地哼唱着没有逻辑也没有意义的歌词。

 

I see her face everyday

see her face

It doesn’t help me

 

I think of her everyday

I think of her

It doesn’t help me

 

我放空着大脑，不断重复着着这一段旋律，直到下一段旋律缓慢而模糊地浮现出来。

 

He’s so high

He’s so high

He’s so high

 

我吞咽了一下，湿润了一下发干的喉咙。下一句歌词已经出现在我的脑海里了，我所需要做的，只是顺着音乐的旋律唱下去——

 

I want to crawl over him

 

我近乎呢喃地唱出这句。如果Alex在这的话，他肯定会抓住这个机会嘲笑我了。但还有什么能比这几段更好地表达我现在的感受的歌词呢？如果他真的看到了这个场面，而且嘲笑我的话，我就要……

我的神游飘得有点儿远，但手指和嘴仍然无意识地随机重复着这几段——随后我的神游被一声碎石滚落的声响踢回了我的躯体。

那是因为有人攀爬而发出的声响。我被吓了一跳，飞快地转过身去。在我能够在心里祈愿些什么之前，我就已经看到了趴在房顶边沿的Graham。我的心脏以幸福且满足的方式跳动起来。他的脸颊红扑扑的，嘴角挂着害羞的微笑。然后他对我咧起嘴，小声地说了一声“嗨”。

该死，他一定听见那句歌词了。我感觉我的脸颊以山火蔓延的速度飞快地燃烧了起来。

我从屋顶上站起来，走向正在爬上来的Graham。“呃，你，呃，”我一边走向他，一边结结巴巴地试图对那句歌词做出点解释，但显然我没有什么好解释的。噢，嗨，Graham，我不是在唱你，我只是在唱别的人；更糟糕。我只好努力让自己挂着尴尬的微笑，极力忽视Graham同样泛着粉红的脸颊。“你刚才听到的——呃，”我深吸了一口气，然后放弃了狡辩。

“我听到了，”Graham小声地说着，一边抓住了我向他伸出的手，然后爬了上来。“我觉得很棒！”

“Gra，”我对着他笑起来。哇，这就像是路上偶遇了我的校园女孩粉丝会说的话。但我仍然因为这样简单，而且听过太多次的话而开心得无以复加。

“我是说真的！”他误会了我的意思，开始着急地解释起来，“那要比酒吧里的音乐好多了——我是说，我不该把它和酒吧音乐比，但它真的很好。”他说完后抿着双唇，皱起了眉头，显然对自己的解释还不是很满意。

我被他彻底逗笑了。他是多么可爱呀。我忍不住径直吻上了他，打断了他的焦虑不安，贴着他的双唇告诉他我明白。

我在退开之前又吻了一下他的嘴角，然后看着他的双眼。噢，我是真的很喜欢他。

“八天了，”我笑着说，“你一开始说几天，我可没想到是这么久。”

“只是一周，Damon，”他笑着皱起鼻子，双手塞在磨毛外套口袋里，脚跟在砖瓦上滚动个不停。“没有那么久。”

“有一百九十二个小时了。”

“只是四分之一个月。”

“是一万一千五百二十分钟。”

Graham笑出声来，“你的日子过得真艰难。”

“那是在没有你的情况下。”我说着能想到的最肉麻的话，惹得Graham的脸又涨红了一分。他瞪了我一样，然后笑着骂了一句。“我真的很想你，”我说道，让自己的语气尽可能地真挚。这不是一件难事，因为这是实话；比前段时间对所有人说“我很好”要容易多了。我真的很想他。

Graham垂下头，但仍然抬眼看着我。过了一会儿，他移开了视线，然后小声地回答道：“我知道。”

我们彼此都沉默了一小会儿。Graham扣着自己的手指，而我看着他的一举一动。

最终我决定打破这种浪费生命的沉默，把我这几天每天都在脑海里翻来覆去地检阅完善的计划告诉他。

“我这几天——”

“我想——”

我和Graham同时开口。他抬起了头，吃惊地看着我，脸上因为这个巧合而挂着难以置信的笑容。

“呃，你可以先说。”我说。

但Graham摇了摇头，抿着嘴微笑着，“还是你先说。”

“好吧，”我挑了挑一边的眉毛，“那就我先说。”Graham盯着我，耐心地等待我说下去。我清了清嗓子，“我这几天一直想在，我想带你去一个地方。”

听我说完后，Graham立刻露出了惊讶的表情，就像是我说了什么类似于我翻山越岭找到了恶龙的巢穴并杀死了它这样的故事。然后他又笑了起来。

“我也想带你去一个地方。”Graham说着，语气听起来就像是他觉得这件事很好笑。

“噢？”我冲他投去一个怀疑的眼神。

“我是说真的。我想带你去一个地方。”

“我想我们可以先去你想带我去的地方，然后再去我想带你去的地方。”我绕口地说完这段话，对Graham摆出一个露出两排牙齿的笑容。他笑着冲我翻了个白眼。

“听起来可行。”

“那你要带我去哪？”我好奇地追问，向前靠去，用双臂圈住了他。

他鼓着脸移开了双眼，像是害羞于和我对视。“去我家。”他小声地回答我。

“你家？”我愣愣地重复了一次，出于某种原因，这让我真的有点惊讶。

就像是，我知道他真实得就像是真实存在一样，可我没有想到他会有一个能带我去的家。

噢，我知道我不该提醒自己这一点。但我忍不住。

我盯着他双眼、微微皱起的眉头和弯起的嘴角。可是他是那么甜蜜，这让我甚至可以说服自己暂时忘记一切，享受当下这种虚假又真实的快乐。

“怎么，我不能有个家吗？”他用故作抱怨的语气控诉着。

“我可没这么说。”我说着，亲了一口他的脸颊，然后对他露出傻笑。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章分级为：Explicit

Graham不知道上哪找来了两辆自行车。

“来吧，”他晃了晃扶着车头的手，催促着我。“一起骑回去。我不想再用走的了。”

“你上哪找来的自行车？”我好奇地问道，一边骑上了车子。

Graham的嘴角挂着神秘的微笑，在骑上自己的那辆车之前瞥了我一眼，坏心眼地买起了关子：“我有我的办法，不关你事。”

“好吧，”我对他皱起脸，“我好受伤。”

“别。”Graham大笑起来，然后飞快地骑向了林子里。“你还来不来了？再不快点跟上我就丢下你了！”他的大喊声从林子里传了出来，像一只快乐的小鸟一样落在我的耳尖。

我笑起来，然后踩上自行车。噢，要说骑自行车，没有谁能比我更行家了。我飞快地骑向Graham的方向，也大喊起来。“是谁丢下谁可说不定！”我的声音被风吹散，风刮过我左耳上的耳环发出簌簌的呼啸声。我不知道Graham有没有听清，但他在前面大笑了起来，所以我决定把这认作他听见了我的话。

我用力地踩了几下踏板，然后打直了左脚，让自行车从他身后一路滑到了他的身旁。

“它是怎样的？”我侧过头看向Graham。

他扭头短暂地瞥了我一眼，然后又把视线放回了正前方。“什么？”

“你家。”

“噢。”他说，“等会儿你就知道了。”

“但是我等不及了。”我对他咧嘴笑起来。

“看路！Damon！”他突然大喊了一声。我赶紧把头扭回前方，勉强躲过了即将撞上的一棵树。“天呐，你得小心点。”他随后补充道。

“你在担心我吗？”我又一次向他靠近，歪着头努力让自己的脸挤进他的视野里。

Graham没有再搭理我，只是一鼓作气猛地向前骑去，把我丢在他身后。

我笑起来。看他多可爱啊。

 

**

 

我们重新骑回了有人烟的街道。我们打直了双腿，让自行车带着我们从斜坡的顶端一路下滑。风吹过我们的头发，我能看到Graham的头发被风吹得乱糟糟的；我想我也好不到哪里去。

他时不时会调整一下自己的速度，让自己骑到我身旁，然后和我喊上几句突然想起来的东西。我乐于听Graham模糊不清的喊话，也乐于同样大声而模糊地对他回以喊话。

天气有些阴沉，但我们没有在意；我的意思是，这不就是英国惯有的天气吗？没有人会去在意。但很快我们发现，我们本应该对此稍作留意的。

就在我们刚骑到街区的没几分钟后，天空便突然下起了暴雨；比起下雨，更像是谁在天上打翻了一片海洋。云层间突然响起一声巨雷，然后雨水就在顷刻之间泼洒而下。我和Graham毫无防备地被淋了一身。雨水浸湿了我们的外衣，布料潮湿地粘在皮肤上，让我感觉自己跌进了沼泽地。

“该死，”Graham加快了骑行的速度，一边抱怨地咒骂着。他好像还喊了些什么，但他的声音被雨水与风摩擦发出的呼啸吞没，我费了很大劲也没办法从他模糊的喊话里分辨出他在说些什么。

我只好加快速度，把大部分的注意力放在让自己的车轮不要因为雨水而打滑上。

当Graham猛地在一间公寓大门前停下的时候，我差点因为突然的刹车而撞上道路旁亮红的消防栓。

“到了吗？”我跳下车，扶着车头走到Graham身边。他冲我点点头，满脸都是雨水，头发可怜兮兮地贴在鼻梁上。

我们急匆匆地躲进一楼的门厅里，把湿答答的自行车靠在墙壁上。我们全身都湿透了，每走一步都会发出古怪的海怪上岸般的湿漉脚步声。Graham突然笑了起来。

“怎么？”我问道，“什么这么好笑？”

“你就算是这样一团糟也还是那么好看。”Graham短暂地牵了一下我的手，把我向前拉去，“真该死，我讨厌你。”

我的心脏因为他手掌的温度而抽动。我摇摇头，“我是不是应该提醒一下你，有个叫Graham Coxon的家伙也是这样？”

“噢，滚蛋。”Graham飞快地在楼梯上跨了好几个台阶，直到因为差点打滑摔倒才终于慢下来。“快点跟上来，你这个漂亮的家伙。”

我赶紧跟上他，然后伸手抓住了他湿漉但仍然温暖的手掌。“你也得小心点。”我说。

他扭过头短暂地看了我一眼，没有说话，但我瞥见他的嘴角蜷着一个微小的笑容。

 

**

 

我们一边在门厅丢下湿漉漉的外套和鞋袜，一边抱怨着外面突然的暴雨和浸湿的衣物带来的不适。

Graham打开了暖气的开关，让我随便在沙发上找个位置坐，但沙发是布制的，所以我最终决定还是让我湿哒哒的屁股离这个沙发远一点。

“你想洗个澡吗？”Graham皱着眉头，拉扯着自己湿漉漉的衣服，看起来巴不得把它拉宽一个码好让它不要黏着自己。所以我对他摇了摇头，“你可以先洗。”

Graham咬着下唇，似乎在犹豫是否要接下这份好意。最后他还是点了点头，显然是屈服于浸湿衣物带来的煎熬感受了。“那我先去洗澡。你可以尽管去拿柜子里的威士忌，”他指了指开放式厨房旁的酒柜。我点点头。然后他继续说，“你也可以随便拿一件衣服先换着——我房间衣柜里的衣服都是干净的。”他补充道，接着心虚地瞥了一眼沙发上的衬衫。

我对他露出一个安抚的微笑。“知道了，妈妈。”

Graham努着嘴，一个没有憋住的笑从他的嘴角蹦了出来。他皱起鼻子，急匆匆地转身走向浴室。在他关上门之前，他扭头冲我翻了个白眼。而我咧着嘴对他眨了眨左眼。

等水声从浴室门后模糊地传出来的时候，我从沙发上站了起来，开始在这间不算太大的公寓里寻找起Graham的房间。也许今天是我的幸运日，因为我推开的第一扇房门后就是Graham的房间；我能根据房间里的东西很肯定地说，这就是Graham的房间。

床铺上方格花纹棉被被胡乱卷成了一团，还有几件外套乱糟糟地搭在上面。桌子上摆满了各种各样的杂物，颜料和笔，塑盒CD和食物包装袋。我拉开了一个柜子，里面挂满了各式各样的帽子和围巾。我在另外一边的矮柜里发现了一排衬衫和毛衣，于是我随手从柜子里扯下了一件看起来比较宽松的米白毛衣，换掉了身上湿漉漉的衬衫。

我本想趁Graham还在洗澡，在他的房间展开一场小小的探险。但在思考了片刻之后，我决定还是不要让自己变得太变态。所以我把换下来的湿衬衫揉成一团抓在手里，然后有些不舍地离开了他的房间；但算了吧，我总会有机会再进来的，我这样对自己说。

从他的房间出来后，我径直走向里厨房的酒柜。我随手把衬衫放在一旁的台面上，然后从里面堆得满满当当的酒瓶中拿下了其中一瓶。我慢吞吞地在小吧台上倒酒、丢冰块，随后端着那杯威士忌在客厅里转悠，享受着放空大脑的体验。

浴室里传出持续又模糊的水声，我能听到其中因为Graham的动作而被阻拦的水滴，在短暂的歇息后抱成一团，以更大的冲击力跌落在地板上，发出突兀的声响。我突然感到一阵涌上胸腔的幸福感。知道有一个人，一个我爱着的人，正和我待在同一间房子里，正在我只要伸手就能触碰到的地方，无论是肉体还是心灵，就已经能让一个破碎的心灵得到慰藉了。

 

**

 

当我听到浴室门打开的声音时，我正蹲在地毯上翻阅矮桌上的杂志。

Graham的拖鞋底沾了水，踩在地板上发出叽咕的水声。我听着他的脚步声逐渐靠近我，然后在我身后停止。“你知道沙发是用来坐的吧？”他的声音从我的头顶传来。

我转过头，抬着眼看向他；Graham穿着套头毛衣，手里抓着一条毛巾，正胡乱地擦着自己的头发。他因为擦头发的动作而低垂着脑袋，褐色的眼睛从湿漉漉的头发后看着我。

我希望我能让他知道我有多喜欢这个画面。他是那么真实地站在那里；脸颊微微泛着粉红，睫毛懒惰地扇动着，发尖滑落的水滴跌在沙发上，留下一个深色的水痕。

我一定是盯着他看了太久。他的眼神变得有些困惑，然后他犹豫地喊了我一声。

于是我合上杂志，站起身来，用发麻的双腿走到他身边，在他的双唇上落下一个飞快的吻，然后对他露齿笑起来。“我当然知道。”我说。

Graham抿直了嘴唇，移开了自己的视线，嘴角却扬起了一个没有掩饰住的角度。他盯着地板，飞快地翻了个白眼，随后嘟囔道：“傻子。”

我没有反驳，只是又亲了一口他的嘴角，然后挂着戏谑的笑容放开了他。我转身走向浴室，“但是你还是喜欢我。”我一边走一边自大地喊着话。

在关上浴室门之前，我听到Graham大笑着让我“滚蛋”。

 

**

 

我用最快的速度给自己洗了个澡，然后以同样飞快的速度意识到我忘记给自己拿裤子了。

“……Gra？”我贴着浴室门，无助地喊着Graham。

“干嘛？”他在很远的地方——我猜他正在客厅——喊了一声。

“我忘记拿裤子了，”我把头抵在木门上，窘迫像浪潮一样洗刷过我的意识。“你能帮忙拿一条给我吗？”

门外沉默了好一会儿。“Gra？”我有些不安地又喊了一次。你试过在快要笑死的同时还保持着绝对的安静吗？我怀疑过一会儿——在我终于没有办法而决定打开浴室门的时候——Graham会这样问我。

但没有，谢天谢地。过了一阵子后，他敲了敲浴室门，把正绝望地趴在门口思考要怎么脱离这一困境的我吓了一跳。

我将门拉开了一条缝隙，而Graham立刻将抓着一条柔软睡裤的手挤了进来。我盯着他的手臂内侧，一个想法突然冒了出来。

我伸出左手，一把抓住了他的手腕。而他显然被突来的抓握吓了一跳，那只手下意识就要抽回去，但他没能成功。

“你在干什么？”他在门外抱怨地嘟囔了一句，“拿走你的裤子，然后放开我的手！”

“好的好的，”我敷衍地回答道，一边用另一只手拿过了他递来的裤子。然后我弯下身，飞快地在他摊开的掌心上落下一个吻。他的手指几乎是神经反射般地抖动了一下。我贴着他的掌心微笑起来，然后对着它呢喃了一声道谢。我几乎能听到他在门背后因为惊吓或者害羞而短促起来的呼吸。

就在我终于松开握着他的手腕的手指后，Graham立刻抽回了自己的手。他甚至没来得及带上浴室门，就像一只受了惊吓的小动物一样，踩着拖鞋噼里啪啦地从门口逃走，然后躲进了自己的小草丛里。

噢，我实在是太过分了。我这样想着，忍不住又挂上了傻笑。

**

给自己穿好裤子之后，我径直往客厅的方向走了过去。

我在靠近他的时候放轻了脚步，悄悄地走到了他的身后。Graham正摊在沙发上，双腿延向前方，抵在地毯上的脚趾因为暖水冲洗而泛着粉红，整个人看起来就快要从沙发上滑下去了。他的手里抓着一杯威士忌，酒液表面飘着两颗冰块。在我走到他身后站定的时候，他举起酒杯喝了一口。

他开着电视，而TOTP的主持人大声地喊着这一期嘉宾乐队的名字，为我的行踪打了很好的掩护；直到我把脑袋凑到他耳边，然后对着他的耳朵说起话之前，Graham都没有注意到我。  
“你能想象自己的站在那个舞台上吗？”我压低声音问道。

“噢我操！”Graham被吓了一大跳，几乎整个人都要从沙发上跳了起来。他握着威士忌的手一晃，半满的酒液被洒到了他的手背上。他皱着眉头把杯子放到面前的桌子上，然后下意识甩了甩那只被洒了酒的手。“你什么时候来的？”他扭过头，不满地瞪着我。“你就不能让自己有点脚步声吗？”

“就刚才，”我摆出一副无辜的表情，“我以为你听到了。你一定是看电视看太入迷了。”

Graham瞪着我，抿直了嘴，半天都能从嘴里蹦出一个词来。最后他抬起手，报复性地把手背上的酒擦到了我的毛衣上，然后扭回了头。我憋住一个笑，把身子压在沙发靠背上，歪着头看着他，“你知道这是你的衣服，对吧？”

显然他根本没有反应过来，我在心里好笑地想着。我看着他突然睁大了双眼，小小地倒吸了一口气，露出了一副惊觉的表情，接着后知后觉的呻吟起来：“噢——Damon！我讨厌你！”  
我抬起腿跨过沙发靠背，直接坐到了Graham的身边。“你才不讨厌我，”我自大地说着，而Graham甩了我一记白眼。

我倾身去亲吻他，眷恋地品尝着残留在他双唇间的威士忌的味道。他柔软，温暖，又甜蜜。我不知道在我停止之前，我还要再这样感叹多少次。

我一边亲吻着他，他的下唇，他的下颚，他的嘴角，一边伸出手扣住了他的脑袋，然后缓慢地将他放倒在沙发上。因为沙发的狭窄，我不得不把一条腿踩在地上，这样一来，Graham就几乎像是被我禁锢在了身下。我用拇指刷过他的耳廓，然后用双唇包覆住他的喉结，用舌尖轻轻地舔弄起来。

“嗯……”

小小的呻吟从Graham的喉咙间溢了出来。我能感受到他喉间的颤动。

我把手从他的毛衣下摆伸了进去，让手指游移在他平坦的小腹上，一边缓慢地将他的毛衣推到他的胸口。他腹部的皮肤凉凉的，肋骨在皮肤下吓人地弯起了一个弧度。我低头亲吻他的锁骨，在上面咬下一个红印。Graham抬起手臂，圈住了我的脖子，无意识地把我的脑袋压向他的脖子。

我的鼻腔间满是他身上牛奶沐浴露的香味。我亲吻他的脖颈，在上面留下一个又一个淡粉色的吻痕。

他紧张地看着我，脸颊和双唇都泛着美丽的粉红。他的十指穿插在我的发间，无意识地轻轻捋着它们。我要怎样才能习惯这样的甜蜜？

“我们……我们要……？”他结结巴巴地说着，然后害羞游移开了自己的视线。我微笑着看着他，故意一声不吭，等待他为自己的话做出补充。“……你知道我是什么意思。”随后他又小声地补充上，语气里有一丝对我的默不作声的不满。

他害羞得甚至没办法大声地说出做爱这个词。

我对他眨眨眼，然后飞快地将他的裤子拉到了膝盖周围。

“Damon！” Graham没有预料到我的动作，下意识收紧了抓着我脑后头发的手。我因为疼痛缩了缩肩膀。他立刻松开了自己的手，然后用愧疚的眼神看着我。我对他回以一个宽慰的眼神，然后拉过了他的手，在他的手掌上落下了一个吻。显然这提醒了他早些时候的那个吻，他一下子安静了下来，脸颊红扑扑的，整个人都在我身下紧绷了起来；我几乎害怕他会忘记呼吸。

“放松，Gra，”我对他露出一个安抚的微笑。

他的大腿内侧结实、白皙，深色内裤下有一个显眼的隆起。我将手掌按上那块隆起，用手指缓慢地描摹它的轮廓，一边抬起眼和Graham对视。他小声地倒抽了一口气，脸颊泛着绯红，双唇半张着，像是犹豫于说些什么——他是如此美丽。

我把毛衣拉过他的头顶。和他宽阔的肩膀比起来，他的腰腹细窄得简直有些吓人；我忍不住摸上他的平坦的腰腹。他是那么美丽。我着迷地亲吻他突起的锁骨和隆起的肋骨、他腹部上的修长而结实的肌肉、腹股沟上柔软的褶皱。我用手指拉下他的内裤。失去了布料的束缚后，他的阴茎以渴望的速度直指向了他的腹部。就像他的身体一样，他的阴茎粉嫩，修长；我用手抚上他的柱身，膜拜般地亲吻它的头部。

Graham侧开了脑袋，害羞地躲开我的视线，努力掩饰自己泛红的脸颊，却没有掩饰住喉咙发出的小声呜咽。我笑着又吻了一下他的大腿根部，将双手搭上他白皙的胯部，然后将他的阴茎含进了嘴里。我用舌头舔舐他炙热的头部，接着放松了喉咙，尽可能深地含入他。他的小腹因为快感而紧绷着，双手揪着我的头发。

我抬起眼看向Graham；他仰着下巴，紧闭着双眼，细弱的呻吟从他的双唇间溢出。我试图引来他的视线，所以我模糊地喊了一声他的名字——仍然含着他的阴茎。我猜想喉咙的颤动一定让他感觉很好，因为他的胯部不受控制地向前挺动了一下，喉咙里发出了被噎住的声音。

“操，Damon！”他下意识嘟囔了一句脏话，然后睁开湿漉漉的双眼，垂下眼看向我。我用鼻尖蹭了蹭他，双眼紧紧地盯着那双棕褐色的眼睛，然后专注地吞吐了起来。他的脸颊上的绯红加深了一层，却没能移开自己的视线。

我吞吐着他的阴茎，亲吻舔弄底部的两个圆球。我松开口，用拇指指腹抹去顶端溢出的前液，然后撸动起他的柱身。我倾身亲吻他的双唇，将舌头探进他的嘴中，舔舐着他的上颚，和他的舌头贴覆在一起。

“这就是你尝起来的味道，”我松开他的嘴唇，贴着他的嘴角呢喃道。Graham的脸颊炽热地泛着粉红，呼吸紊乱地喷洒在我的脸颊上。近距离看着他的眼睛给我一种神奇的感觉。他的瞳孔舒适地扩张着，让他看起来无害又温顺；他的睫毛几乎要和我的交缠在一起，每次扇动都像我正从密集的枝桠间穿梭而过。

我停下对他的戏弄，重新回到他的他的阴茎上。他粗重混乱的喘息充满了我的双耳，我几乎就要迷失在这种让人迷乱的声音里。他无意识地呢喃着我的名字，每一声都像是一剂肾上腺素，让我胯间的坚硬和痛苦更加难以忍受一点。

他的喘息变得越来越急促，拔高的呻吟时不时从喘息中逃出。我知道他快抵达最终的那个点了，所以我加快了吞吐的速度，双手压上他的大腿根部，用指尖搔刮着他的底部。他穿插在我发间的手指收紧了，把我的脑袋向下压去，胯部开始无意识地向前挺动。

“Day……”Graham闭着眼呢喃着，显然已经不清楚自己在说些什么了。我抬着眼看向他，从喉咙里哼了一声作为答复。这样一来，Graham便被推越了边缘。他高昂地呻吟起来；我感受到一股洒在舌根的咸腥热流。

Graham闭着双眼，双唇半张着，陷入了属于他自己的极乐小世界。我放开他的阴茎，然后撑起自己，亲吻着他鼻尖上凝结起来的汗水，然后倦惰地和他接吻。我用指腹刷着他的耳廓，等待着他的呼吸重归于平缓。

过了一会儿，Graham睁开了双眼，仍然潮红着脸颊。我亲吻他的眼角，然后与他对视。“感觉怎样？”我笑着询问道。

Graham躲闪开了视线，嘴角蜷着害羞的微笑。“你不像是第一次这么干。”

我不置可否的哼了几声，然后摇了摇脑袋。“听你的。”

“滚蛋，”Graham推搡了我一把，但那简直不如奶狗的冲撞有劲。“是还是不是？”

我对他露出一个咧开嘴的笑容，然后俯身压在他胸膛上，柔和地亲吻着他下巴。“怎么？你吃醋了吗？”

Graham翻了我一个白眼，“我才没有。你不说就算了。”

我看着他赌气地鼓起的脸颊，笑着叹了一口气。有时候Graham就像是一个小孩子一样惹人爱，比起二十几岁的青年，更像是一个十来岁的青春期男孩。我实在是着迷于他的孩子气。我摇摇头，然后歪着头对上他的视线。“是和酒吧认识某个人。”

Graham瞥了我一眼，瘪了瘪嘴，用屈尊降贵的语气追问道：“你怎么和他认识的？”

“我猜你其实是想问我是怎么和他操在一起的？”我坏笑着戳破了Graham的心思。他红着脸颊，皱着眉头瞪着我，却抿紧了双唇，一点回答我的打算都没有。我决定不再逗弄了他了；他的脸颊看起来下一秒就会燃烧起来。“你知道的，不需要做太多，只是互相确认一个眼神，聊上几句，然后就可以直奔洗手间了。这就是那种酒吧的方便之处。”

Graham探究地看着我。我猜他还有满腹的疑问打算问出口，但我不打算——暂时不打算——说更多的东西了。所以我吻上他的双唇，制止了他更多的问话。然后我将双臂从他手臂下传过，把他的背部圈抱了起来。我示意他从沙发上站起来，然后一边和他接吻一边将他推向他的房间。

他的吻里有犹豫和困惑，但他什么也没说。所以我将他的手掌拉向我的胯间，接着把它压向了我的勃起。他的手指畏缩了一下。

“我想要你，Gra，”我在他唇边低喃。

“我从来没有过……我不知道——”他紧张地为自己发话，但我抬起手指压住了他的双唇，阻止了他更多逃兵宣言。

“相信我。”我悄声对他说，就像是对他倾诉一个秘密。我直视着他的双眼；那里面同时蕴含着对未知的恐惧和期待。

他没有说更多的话了，只是轻轻地点了点头；尽管只是这样的一个小小的动作，却也好像已经用尽了他浑身的力气。

 

**

 

我将Graham推倒在床铺杂乱的被褥上。从这个角度来看，我能完完整整地将Graham的整个身体都收在眼底。我相信这也让他感觉自己被一览无遗，因为他忍不住抬起双臂，挡住了自己侧向左边的脸。

我俯下身子，轻柔地拉开他的双臂，“看着我，Gra，”我对他轻声说道。我有一种错觉，像是如果我不小心把我的音量抬得太高了，他就会被我吓跑；很可笑，但我却并不觉得荒谬。

Graham握着双拳，像是仍然下意识抵触着向我展露他的脸、展露他身上最后一处他可以遮挡的地方。如果不会太奇怪的话，我会向他表示理解的；他已经被我残忍地扒光了，而我仍然穿着毛衣和长裤。

“感觉会很棒的，”我向他承诺道。然而Graham看起来完全不相信我。“你会知道的。”我补充道。

我将毛衣从头顶掀过，然后把它丢到了一旁的地面上。我后知后觉地想起那是Graham的毛衣，所以我向他投去了一个抱歉的眼神。但显然Graham并没有注意到这件事；他的双眼紧张地跟随着我的一举一动，紧张地就像是一只被放在了砧板上的小动物——从某种程度上来说，也的确如此。

我伸手撸动了几把他仍然半勃着的阴茎，然后将他的双腿拉开，并在床沿蹲了下来。我直面着他的柔软粉嫩的穴口，Graham显然因此而紧张尴尬；他试图闭拢自己的双腿，但我紧压着他的大腿，让他没有办法如愿。

我在他能说些什么之前，径直用舌尖舔向了他的下身，用舌尖在入口小幅度地打起转起来。

“Damon！你在干什么！”Graham用尖锐的气音问着话，同时仍然在努力试着合拢自己的双腿。“快停下来！”我没有答复他，只是继续着舌在他的身下舔弄的动作。

我从他身下退开，然后将食指伸进了他的体内。他的穴道紧紧地包覆着我的手指，脉搏抵着我的指节炙热地搏动着。

“感觉很奇怪，”Graham小声地嘟囔道。

“嗯哼，”我用鼻腔哼了一声，一边用手指在他体内抽插，一边寻找着那个我知道能让他体会到那种彻骨快感的点。我没有耗费太多的时间，就顺利地找到了那最敏感的一处。

一声高昂的呻吟从Graham毫无防备的双唇间逃出，他很快抬起了双臂，像是想亡羊补牢地阻止那一声呻吟。

“感觉好吧？”我靠向Graham，对他露出一个坏笑。“告诉过你了。”

Graham涨红着脸颊，胡乱地点了点头，然后将手心贴向我的脸颊。我侧过头让自己挨向他的手掌，一边低头在他的唇上落下亲吻，一边添上了第二根手指。我耐心地替Graham扩张着，缓慢地抽插着，随后又添上了第三根手指。

“等等，”Graham按住了我的肩膀，因为不适而皱着眉头。

“疼吗？”我问道，同时抽出了第三根手指。

“不，不……”Graham慌乱地否认道，然后啃咬起自己的下唇，“我不知道……”

我打量着他。 我决定把这当作他已经被与不适共存的愉悦混淆了头脑。“我猜你没有润滑液？”我转移了话题。“也没有安全套？”尽管我并不觉得在这里，这种东西是必要的。但我想让一切都尽可能地……正常。

Graham犹豫地摇了摇头，然后小声说道：“我想没有……”

我探究地看了他一眼，对他模糊的说辞有些奇怪。但我决定不在这个节骨眼上追究。

我抽出手指，然后以舌头换下了它们。我用双唇包裹着他的穴口，一边用舌头在他体内戳探，一边尽可能地做着润滑。Graham因为这种新鲜的体验而发出绵长的哼声，但他始终因为羞耻而不肯看向我。

当我感觉他已经准备好了的时候，我站起身来，然后在他的阴茎顶端上落下一个亲吻。Graham看起来紧张极了，就好像下一秒他就能晕过去。我安抚地对他说“放松”，然后脱下了自己的裤子，接着爬上了床铺；Graham分出了一丝注意力用以向我投来不赞同的眼神。

“干嘛？”我皱着眉，向Graham露出疑惑的微笑。

Graham的视线在我的胯间上下打量了一番，最终用古怪的语气开口道：“你只穿了裤子。”

“需要我提醒你吗，Gra？你是那个只给了我一条睡裤的人，”我说着，同时做作地眨了眨眼。“我以为这就是你想要的。”

“滚蛋，”Graham骂了一声，作势要用脚来踢我。我勉强躲过了他的攻击，然后抓住了他的脚腕，顺势在他的脚背上落下一个吻。“你真的很恶心，Damon，”Graham用他所能用上的最厌恶的口气说道，但他脸上染着的粉红和声音里的颤抖让这句话变得不比一把劣质的塑料餐具刀具备更多攻击性。

“是啊，是啊，我知道。”我顺着他的意思回答道，但显然这让他更恼羞了。我伸手将他落在额前的汗湿刘海向后捋去，用拇指扫过他的眼睑；我爱这双眼睛，我能在那里找到一种丢失已久的安全感。我望想拥有这双眼睛。

我将他的小腿搭上我的肩膀，又因为按耐不住亲吻他的冲动而在他的脚踝上再次落下一个亲吻。接着，我把几乎已经无法忍受的勃起压向了他。

当Graham感受到我紧贴着他的硬挺的时候，他瞪大了双眼，从喉咙里发出一声呜咽。“我觉得不可能，”他紧张地摇起头，“我不是想吹捧你还是什么，但是那实在是太……”他像被噎住般地停下了话语，转而用慌乱的眼神看向我。“Dames，”

“嘘，没事的，”我打断了他，俯身亲吻他的脸颊，“想想别的什么事，”我一边说着，一边将我的头部挤入了他的入口；Graham皱起眉头，脚趾在疼痛下蜷缩了起来。“想象着它是不痛的……”我把鼻尖低在他的脸颊上；他实在是太紧张了，这让我们两个人都很不好受。“深呼吸，放松，Gra。”我腾出右手，一下一下地抚着他的大腿，试图帮他分散一点注意力。

Graham咬着下唇，双眼里溢满了泪水。他抽了抽鼻子，紧闭着双眼，然后深呼吸了好几次。我缓慢地将自己推进Graham的体内。

他的体内炙热而紧实，我能感受到他激烈跳动的脉搏；他的穴道紧紧地和我的阴茎贴合，我必须使上全部的意志力，才能不用直接让自己直插最深处。 

我开始浅浅地抽插起来。Graham紧皱着眉头，然后抬起双臂环住了我的脖子。他在我身下小小地呻吟起来，手指抓挠着我的脖子，就像是他所承受的愉悦已经有些超过了。

我能感受到他正在放松下来，于是我提起了自己抽插的速度，逐渐让自己完全没入他的体内。他哼起来，眉头轻轻地蹙着，同时半睁着双眼看向我。他的喘息和呻吟几乎要冲昏我的大脑。他皮肤散发着滚烫的温度，像冬日里的暖炉一样让人眷恋。

我实在是太喜欢他了。我俯身和他深吻，唇舌都交融在一起。我的双手钳制在他细瘦的腰间，让自己的下身几乎完全抽出，再长驱直入，每一下都直击他的最深处。Graham的声音都被因此撞散了，破碎地从他失守的唇间漏出。他侧过头，把脸颊压在床铺上，耳尖滚烫地泛着红。我俯身轻轻啃咬起他的耳朵，用舌尖舔舐他的耳廓；这让他猛地收紧了身下，那所带来的袭脑快感甚至让我迷失了一刻。

他折过右手小臂，放抓着身下的被单，额头抵着自己的拳头，用力地咬着自己的下唇，像是承受不住这样的快感，呻吟和哼声中带上了若隐若现的哭腔。我顶弄向他的前列腺，每次抽插都重重地磨蹭过那个点。他模糊地哭喊着我的名字，伸出手撸动自己，沉浸在让他神魂颠倒的快乐中。

我伸手托过他的脸，让他面对着我。“Gra，看着我，”我对他低喃。

Graham红着眼眶和鼻头，向我睁开湿漉漉且迷茫的双眼。我动情地吻上了他的眼角，然后将鼻尖埋在他柔软的头发里，加快了抽插的速度，几乎让Graham快要滑向床头。我伸手撑着他肩膀旁的被单，进行着最后的冲刺。

“Damon，”Graham用带着哭腔的声音在我耳边呻吟，“我要到了。”

我贴着他的脸颊点点头，伸出手帮他撸动他自己的阴茎，亲吻着他的双唇。“我也是。”在他耳边沙哑着嗓子说道。

很快，Graham突然绷紧了全身，包覆着我的肉壁用力地挤压攀附上了我的阴茎；需要我形容吗？那是你能在世界上找到的、最美妙的感觉。尤其是你身下的人是如此甜蜜而美好。

高昂而沙哑的呻吟从他喉间涌出，浊液喷染在了他和我的腹部上。高潮的到来让他的肠壁剧烈地收缩起来。我再一次吻上了他，包覆着他柔软的双唇，然后让我们的舌头相会。

在最后两次用力的抽插后，我在他体内缴械投降，整个人都倒在了他的身上。我们一起紊乱地呼吸着，滚烫的体温在我们相触的皮肤间不断融汇。我忍不住紧紧地抱住了他，用双臂将他禁锢在自己的怀里。

他是那么美好，甜蜜。我无法忽视一个我已经清楚地意识到的事实：我实在是太喜欢他了。我害怕失去他。

“我爱你，Graham，”我在他耳边低喃。一场性爱后，我变得有些多愁善感。我呼吸着他颈间的气味，眷恋于他柔软顺滑的肌肤。我抬眼看着他的双眼，一句“我该怎么办？”徘徊在我的舌尖，只要我稍微一不注意，我也许就会问出声来。

Graham慵倦地与我对视着，双眼里有很复杂的情绪。我没办法从之中分辨出来；我已经没有更多的力气来分辨了。他最终伸出了手，把我汗湿的刘海撂到耳后，然后一下一下地抚摸着我的头发。

“我也爱你，Dames，”他轻声说着，然后伸出舌头舔了舔下唇。我会意地撑起身子，迎上他柔软的双唇。

我爱他，我爱他，我爱他。我清楚地意识到，我已经深坠于和他的爱河中了。

可是我始终得不到一个答案，关于接下来我究竟该是好。

我恨这里。


	7. Chapter 7

我的手臂下空无一物。

我的睡意在这一瞬间褪去。我猛地睁开双眼，却仍然被房间中扑面而来的黑暗所蒙蔽。我无助地用手掌在身侧的床铺上摸索，却始终没能找到那个温暖的手。

在我的眼睛能够适应黑暗之前，我就已经认识并且接受了这个事实：Graham不在这里。无论他去了哪里，又为什么离开了这里，我无从得知——尽管我很愿意相信这是那个系统纰漏——但他现在不在这里，不在我身边。

我叹了一口气，将手臂收回了胸膛前。我不知道为什么自己会突然从睡梦中惊醒，但这让我感觉糟糕透顶了。

夜晚是最邪恶的时间。夜晚是孤独的代名词，是孤寂的具象化。当你侧躺在柔软的床铺上，睁着双眼，远处街道上尚未息眠的车水马龙和多彩街灯穿越那面飘台窗，哀戚地落在眼底，你所能感受到的只有彻骨的寂寞无助和渺小迷茫。

我从床上撑起身来，半靠在床头上，拉开了床头柜抽屉，在里面胡乱地摸索着；很幸运，我找到了一包开了封的香烟。我拿出它，并在搭在床头柜上的一顶磨毛帽下找到了打火机。

我点燃香烟，漫长地吸了一口，享受着烟雾充满胸膛所带来的安定感和满足感。

现在Justine所带来的悲伤已经变得可以忍受了。我忍不住省视起自己，将香烟压在唇间，又吸了一口。我甚至能够在深夜想她。这是多么显著的进步啊；我能够在深夜想着她，仅仅靠着一根香烟，而不是一太平洋的威士忌。我能感受到我的心脏在黑暗里跳动的节奏。稳定，冷静，沉着，疼痛。

我不知道我是不是在逐渐从关于Justine的回忆里走出。时至此刻，我突然间不确定我是否想从关于Justine的回忆里走出来了。

我是不是在遗忘她？

这段时间里我的心思被Graham占据，留给Justine的空间越来越少——我感到负罪。如果有一天我忘记她了呢？就像我们从未拥有过共同的记忆。我对自己感到害怕。

我怎么会就这样轻易地从痛苦中挣扎出了半个身子呢？我麻木地思考着这一切。

随后一阵恐慌席卷了我的胸口，像暴风雨日冲刷拍打着海滩的巨浪。

于是我决定停止这样的探究。

 

**

 

长夜漫漫，但我找到了自己度过它的方法。这对我来说不是什么太困难的事情，我对这件事的熟练程度仅次于骑自行车。

Graham仍然没有出现。我有些失落，但我没有办法；我只能等待，直到我重新触碰到他的体温之前，都让心脏被放在不稳而恐慌的高台上，随着风吹摇摇欲坠。

这是我这天早晨第八次思考Graham再也不会出现在我面前的可能性。

我疲惫地站在开放式厨房里，看着煎蛋在油锅里吱吱作响，就像呻吟尖叫于疼痛的受难者。我对自己翻了个白眼，让自己从这种可笑的联想中挣脱。

房子里空荡荡的，这让一切看起来都不太对劲；当有另外一个有血有肉的生命和你共处一室的时候，你会知道的。那就像是一种生命的共鸣，一种精神的联结。而现在，除了我沉缓走神的呼吸，空气里什么都没有。

“Damon，”Graham的声音突然从我肩膀后传来。就像是他凭空出现在了这里。“你的鸡蛋要糊了。”

我被他的声音拉回了现实中——好吧，并不是现实。但你懂我是什么意思的——我回过头，他一脸明亮的笑容就撞进了我的双眼里。他永远如此甜蜜。

我呼了一口气，能感觉到笑容正在攀上我的嘴角。

“干嘛？鸡蛋糊了让你很开心吗？”Graham好笑地戳了戳我蜷起的嘴角，然后转过身把手中的袋子放在了一旁的桌面上。“你就要没有早餐吃了。”

“我的确很开心，”我对他说道，同时关上了火。一旁的咖啡机里传出了气泡尖叫破裂的声音，于是我顺手从柜子里拿下了两个马克杯。

Graham对我投来古怪的眼神，就像我是一个在街上裸奔了十分钟的疯子。“Damon，你还好吗？”

“但那是因为你回来了，”这句话肉麻到恶心，我知道。Graham理所当然地露出了一个厌恶的表情，“……我只是出去买了点东西，Damon，不是永远地离开了。”

噢，这你可说不定。但是我没有说出来，也没有戳破他半夜消失的这一点。

我举着两杯咖啡转过身，将其中一杯递向Graham，同时将另一杯压上嘴唇。“给你。”

Graham接过咖啡，喝了一口，然后说道：“我有东西想给你看。”

我露出了疑惑的表情。“……你有东西想给我看？”

Graham瞥了我一眼，“不然你认为为什么我要带你来我家？”

我对Graham摆出一个露出牙齿的笑容，而他则是立刻意会地翻了我一个白眼。“蠢货。”

Graham右手举着马克杯，用另外一只手牵过我的，然后拉着我走向房子另一头的房间。

我收紧了我的手掌。Graham的手掌还因为室外的低温而稍稍发着冷。我感受着黏着在他皮肤表面上的寒冷逐渐镀上我的掌心，直到我们手掌的温度趋向于相同，只有指尖仍然一起冰凉着。

Graham推开了在他的卧室旁的那间房间，里面比起一个房间，更像是一间功能齐全且大得没有必要的音乐工作室——那简直就像是另外一个世界；另外一个世界里的另外一个世界。

我对Graham露出难以置信的表情。他对我投来疑惑的眼神，像是并不理解我的惊讶为何而起。

“这是你的……？”后面的话卡在我的喉咙里。Graham的态度让我开始怀疑问题出在我自己身上，并且开始疯狂地追忆我们此前的对话——他说他是个画家，还正在准备画展来着？

“我的工作室。”Graham直了直腰板，露出了自豪且满意的神情。“就像你看到的这样。”

“但是我以为，这里面该有更多的画架，或者颜料画笔之类的，”我挠了挠后脑勺上因为差劲睡姿而翘起的头发，就像这样的动作能让我的疑惑或者是尴尬少一点一样。“我是说，没有这么多的，吉他。”

Graham听了我的话后，把视线从我脸上挪开，扭头顺着我的视线打量了一下那一排吉他以及一旁的马歇尔音响。

“我为他妈什么要给你看我的画室？”Graham大笑起来，而我则是一头雾水地看着他。

“为什么不？”这可就有点冒犯到我了。为什么不？

“为什么要？”Graham像是没有注意到我有点不开心了，仍然站在门旁，好笑地看着我，等待着我什么时候决定走进这个工作室。

最后他意识到我根本没有这个念头，只是固执地等待着他的回答。所以Graham抓住我的手腕，把我拉进了工作室里，然后捏了捏我的手掌。

“你在生什么气？”Graham用他那双能让我在他指鹿为马的同时还热切赞同的眼睛看着我，有那么一瞬间我就要让自己在他解释之前就消气了。但我还是执着地闭着嘴，瞪着Graham，等着他做出答复。

“我喜欢音乐，你喜欢音乐；你甚至还他妈的有一个乐队。那我为什么不让你来我的工作室呢？”Graham咬着自己的下唇，等待着我什么时候接受他的说辞，停下这种小孩子的发火游戏。但我仍然固执地一言不发，就只是这样盯着他；是的，我承认，这都是为了保全我的面子。

最后Graham叹了一口气，然后犹豫着亲了一口我的嘴角，就像是做出一种妥协。“我是说，如果你好奇我的画室，我们也能去看看。”他补充道，鼓了鼓自己的脸颊，垂下了自己的视线，然后转了转脚踝，“但那里真的没什么好看的，这里起码还有值得我炫耀的吉他呢。”随后他又抬起双眼，盯着我，眼神里有微弱的请求。“别生气了，Day。”

我抿直了双唇，努力让自己不要露出被Graham的甜蜜而都勾起的笑容。可是他怎么能这么甜蜜呢？这是不符合常理的，是违叛自然规律的，是应当被严令禁止的……

很显然，我隐藏得并不好；Graham的脸上立刻出现了恍然大悟的表情。他用力地推了我一把，而我不得不伸手抓住门框，才能不让自己狼狈地摔出房间。然后Graham气呼呼地自己走进了工作室里，把我一个人丢在门口；我想如果不是我正站在入口的地方，他可能还会直接把门甩上把我锁在外头。“你这个混蛋！”他大声骂道，“操，我竟然相信了你真的在生气！”他抬手捂住脸，有几声懊悔的呻吟从他的指缝间溢出。“不会有比这更他妈尴尬的事了。”

他坐在短沙发上，抱着自己的脑袋任由自己被懊悔的窘迫吞没。

我觉得好笑，但我当然没有笑出声来。我走向Graham，没有刻意去掩饰嘴角的笑容——反正我总有办法为这个笑容正名。

Graham听到了我的脚步声，整个人都抗拒地绷了起来，几乎微不可见地往另一头上挪了挪，就像这样就能离他预料中会有的嘲笑远一丁点。

我在他身旁站定，然后伸出手揉了揉他的头顶。“Gra，这没什么的。”我笑着对着他的头顶说道。

他沉默了一会儿，没有甩开我的手，也没有拿开就像贴在了他的脸上的、帮助他自己成为鸵鸟的手掌。“有。”他微弱的反驳声短促地冒了出来。

“不。”我在他身边坐下，然后歪过头试图去看他的眼睛。但他严实地用手掌把自己的脸盖了起来，像是下了和我对峙到底的决心。我只好继续说下去，“你知道你很甜吗？”

“噢，滚蛋！”Graham呻吟着咒骂了一句。但他总算放下了双手，转过染着粉红的脸，仍然皱着眉头，“你还是在心里嘲笑我。”

“我没有，”我起身走到他面前蹲下，然后握住了他搭在膝盖上的双手，“我是说真的。”

Graham和我对视了几秒，就像是在思考什么东西。随后他扭开了自己的脑袋，瘪着嘴翻了个白眼。“滚蛋，Damon。”

我微笑着啄了一下他的嘴角，然后拉着他站起身来。“所以你要给我看什么？你的完美工作室吗？”

“Damon，别再试着让自己更讨人厌了，”Graham讥讽地反驳了回来，然后走向那一排吉他。我敷衍地哼哼着，笑着跟在他身后。

他拿起了其中一把原木色的，上面贴了好几个古怪又可爱的贴纸。我探究地伸长了脖子，越过他的肩膀仔细打量着其中一个牛奶盒贴纸。

“你在看什么？”Graham扭过头看几乎要把下巴压在他肩膀上的我。

“那个牛奶盒，是什么动画里的吗？”我努了努嘴，“它很可爱。”不知道为什么，它给我的感觉就和Graham本人一样。

Graham低下头，侧过吉他，看了一眼小贴纸，然后害羞地嘿嘿笑了两声。他没有说更多的话了，只是抱着吉他坐到了一旁，然后调整了一下自己的坐姿，把吉他压在自己的大腿上。

“你不能笑，”Graham在真正开始弹奏之前，突然想起般地抬起了头，盯着我的双眼，“你要是笑了，我就再也不和你讲话了。”

“Graham，你今年几岁？”我拿他开着玩笑。

Graham没有再理我，只是对着我皱了皱鼻子，然后便低下了头扫起了琴弦。但几个音后，他飞快地抬起视线，瞥了我一眼，就像是想确认些什么东西。我对他露出一个鼓励的微笑；他又匆忙地垂下了视线。

 

Sad, drunk, and poorly

Sleep in really late

Sad, drunk and poorly

Not feeling so great

 

他肯定很紧张，也许还觉得很窘迫。我在心里想着。他的声音几乎有些颤抖，紧紧地绷着，就像一根即将断裂的风筝线。但无论如何，他还是努力唱了下去。

我托着下巴，盯着他低垂的脑袋和落在额前的头发。

 

And I feel the light

In the night and in the day

And I feel the light

When the sky’s just mud and grey

 

他找到了让自己放松下来的方法；也许他只是落入了属于自己的小世界。他大声而模糊地唱着歌，紧盯着自己拨弦的右手。

也许一个人的甜蜜会延伸到他所创造的作品里。我这样想着。

 

And I feel the light

When you tell me it’s OK

Cos you’re so great and I love you

 

他结束了最后一句歌词，然后咬着自己的下唇，专心地扫着尾奏。当他结束弹奏的时候，他下意识地抬起了脑袋，却又在对上我的视线的一刹那迅速低了回去。一片粉红攀上了他的耳尖。我压低身子，然后往Graham那边挤了挤，试图让自己挤进他的视线里。

“怎么了？”我问。

“你觉得怎样？”Graham小声地发问，但很快他又皱起眉毛摇了摇头，然后又急于阻止我还没说出口的评价，“不，你还是别说。”

“我觉得挺好的，”我点点头，肯定着自己说的话。

Graham瘪了瘪嘴，然后随意地拨了拨弦，就像是在对我表达某种含蓄的不满。

“我是说真的，”我不屈不挠地试图和他对视；可能是我的坚持终于打动了他，也可能是他终于对我不耐烦了——从他的表情看来，应该是后者——他抬起了头，对上我的双眼。

“比你的歌要好吗？”

我愣了一下。然后忍不住笑出了声。

“是啊，是啊，”我点了点头，闭上双眼，摆出陶醉的表情，“实在是比我的歌好太多了。”

“滚蛋。”Graham努力想收住害羞的笑容，但不是很成功；他翻了个白眼，然后侧开了脑袋。

“这首歌是写给谁的？”我忍不住追问道。

“这首？”Graham重复了一次，然后挪开了视线，看起来像是在思考。随后他补充上自己的答案，从眼神看起来还是在神游。“应该是给我自己的。偶尔探出头的一小部分我自己。”

我眨了眨眼。“噢。”

我短促的回答吸引了他的注意力。于是Graham收回自己游移的视线，然后看向了我，“噢？”他跟着我重复了一次。“怎么了？”

我耸耸肩膀，低下头，努力掩盖我已经感受到红起来了的脸颊。“我以为，”

“你以为，”Graham看起来一脸迷茫，显然完全没有理解我的意思。但很快，他的脑子转过了弯儿，然后露出了一副嘲讽的表情，简直就像是把“你是傻子吗”用大写加粗的字体写在了脸上。“Damon？真的吗？不会吧？”

“滚蛋，别说了，”我举起手捂住双脸，然后用力搓弄着它，试图借此消除现在包裹着我的尴尬——就好像这样真的有用一样。“你不能怪我。”

“噢，是啊，是啊。”Graham哼哼着，敷衍地同意道。

“Graham！”

Graham憋着笑，斜着眼看我。过了一小会儿，他夸张地叹了一口气，把我的注意力引了过去。“好吧，”他的语气像是做出了某种了不起的让步，“它其实也是写给你的。”

“真的？”

“假的。”

Graham咧嘴笑起来，双眼亮闪闪地看着我。我知道我现在脸上的表情一定很好笑；Graham最终忍不住笑出了声，脸颊红扑扑的，然后倾身在我的脸颊上亲了一口。“你知道有时候你很可爱吗？”他说。

我可不是很乐意被人用可爱这个词形容，但当这个人特指Graham的时候——好吧，你也知道的。

“好吧，”我说。

“好吧，”Graham笑着跟着我重复了一遍；我喜欢他跟着我重复一句话的感觉，尽管这句话并没有什么意义。“好吧。”

我沉默了一小会儿，然后伸手捉过Graham的手掌，捏了捏他的掌心，接着抬眼看向他，“你还记得上次我想和你说一件事吗？”

“上次？”Graham皱起眉头，眼神飘向左上方起来，显然是在努力回忆。

“你说想带我来你家的时候。”我提示道。

“噢，”Graham露出恍然大悟的表情，然后看向我，“怎么了？”

我顿了顿。我有点犹豫我是否该这么做——事情会变得有些尴尬的。我叹了一口气。“我想带你去一个地方。”

“去哪？”

“普雷斯通。”我说。

“普雷斯通？”Graham看起来很困惑。“去那里干什么？”

我垂下双眼，努力寻找着能够概括的答案——但这太难了。因为连我自己也不知道这样做是为了什么。

“给你展示点东西。”最后我决定这样说。

 

**

 

我有点紧张，又有些期待；这些情绪在我的胸膛里酿化，让我的心脏跳得有些焦虑。

“干嘛？”Graham突然在我身旁发问。

“什么？”我把注意力从高度兴奋所导致的走神中拉扯回来，然后扭头看向Graham。

我们慢吞吞地走在街道上，另一条街区的车站的顶端可以从这个位置看到。

Graham挑起一边的眉头，然后瘪着嘴，看起来对我的走神非常不赞同。然后他摇摇头，没有再看着我。“你看起来心事重重的，”他说，“你在想什么？”

我在想什么？我在心里对自己重复了一遍这个问题。我的脑子乱糟糟的，像被副作用是让人变成痴呆的兴奋气体密不透风地包裹了起来。我也不知道。所以我说，“我不知道。”

“哈，是吧，”Graham耸耸肩膀，然后不满地鼓了鼓脸颊。“你当然不知道了。”

“……Gra，我真的不知道。”我难过地看向他。我不喜欢他语气里的讽刺。这简直是往正在我全身产生焦虑的化学反应上填了一剂强力催化剂。“我没有在搪塞你。”

Graham再次看向我，对上了我可怜兮兮地看着他的双眼。这次他看起来认真了一点，像是有点担忧，“你怎么了？”

我再一次摇摇头。Graham的视线在我的身上再停留了一会，然后回到了他的前方。紧接着，他的握上了我的手，然后拖着我加快了向前的脚步。

“我觉得我们应该快点，”他假装抱怨地说道，同时扯了扯我的手。“不然我们要晚上才能到那儿了。”

他掌心的温度通过我们相触的皮肤渡了过来，带着让人心安的力量，以某种我无法理解的方式让我安定下来。我知道这一切感受都只不过是大脑皮层产生的错误信息。但这让我快乐。

于是我收紧了自己的手，然后加快脚步，上前在Graham的耳廓上落下亲吻。他的耳朵在这一吻之后以肉眼可见的速度飞快地涨红了起来。不过他什么也没说，而是固执地装作若无其事，让自己的脚步又加快了一点。

我的嘴角不受控制地上扬。

也许我并不需要焦虑。

我不需要焦虑。

我需要做的只是向他展示一切。

他会让我好好的。


	8. Chapter 8

“这是一趟旅行吗？”Graham兴奋地发问，像一个孩子一样期待着我的回答。“我是说，我知道我们是出远门，但是——这是一趟旅行吗？”

我咬着口腔内侧的肉，折磨着那些无辜的痛觉神经。

“对。”我最终这样说。我不知道我为什么撒谎——我终究要为这趟旅程的真正目的付诸行动，那么拖延它的到来到底有什么意义呢？

Graham的好心情几乎要以肉眼可见的形式具像化了。他的好心情并没有透过空气感染到我；有时候我希望快乐就像感冒一样容易传染。每向车站靠近一步，我的胃就更扭曲一点，那种怪异的不适感让我随时都可能拉住Graham，取消我所定下的一切计划。

当我们走到车站前的小广场时，我的脑海中有千万只濒死的鹦鹉在尖叫。我努力让自己不要扭头就跑，而是紧挨着Graham一步一步迈向那个向我投来视线的工作人员。他穿着黑色制服，但他身上的某种东西让我注意到他和那些充数的角色不太一样——一定是他脸上的笑容……

“Albarn先生？”他在迎上前来之前，先拉扯了一下自己的制服衣角，然后让自己脸上的笑容更夸张了一点，就像是在极力提醒我曾经安排过的东西。噢，天啊，别再让我更清楚地意识到我做了什么了。我做了一个极度错误的决定，而且这个决定甚至是在经过漫长的考虑后做下的。我甚至没办法为自己找到一个开脱的借口。

如果Justine还在那呢？

如果她在那，事情不仅会变得很尴尬，而且会变得很诡异——我告诉过Graham，Justine已经去世了。我该怎么向他解释这里的Justine和我所说的Justine不一样呢？也许他不会在意这一点的。就像设置好程序的机器人会说“我觉得没什么问题”一样……

我对工作人员点了点头。一旁的Graham好奇地在我和他之间来回打量。

“你好，”他向我伸出右手。我心不在焉地和他握了一下手，随后立刻把手收回了身侧。他不显眼地向我投来了一个额外的眼神，随后侧过身子，同时抬起右臂，示意我们跟着他走。

Graham的视线在我和他之间徘徊，最终他扭过头，对我直接地发问：“现在是什么？”

“猜猜看。”我没什么心情答复Graham，几乎在口腔里泛起苦味的焦虑让我没有更多的耐心去答复Graham。当然，当然，我很快意识到了我不应该这么做。我准备说点什么——什么都好。但Graham已经开始说话了。所以我只好闭好自己的嘴，一边蹂躏嘴唇内侧的肉。

“你让我猜？行，”他交叉起双臂，目视前方，开始漫不经心地胡诌起来，“你要被逮捕了。我和你说，这个工作人员已经被警方告知了你是通缉犯。现在我们就像两只傻乎乎的绵羊，正乖乖地跟随带领，走向屠宰场。”

“Graham……”我有些哭笑不得。他的胡言乱语让我腹腔里的焦虑减缓了一些。

“干嘛？”他皱了皱鼻子，“是你让我猜的。”

“你该少看一点电视剧。”我说。

Graham翻了我一个白眼。“哈哈。”他干笑了两声，听起来完全没被逗乐。

我们沉默地跟着领路人穿越车站步履匆匆的人群，我试着让自己像失控的涡轮一样高速旋转的大脑想点其他的，在飞出轨道直奔宇宙之前冷静下来。

Graham和我并肩走着，轻微甩动的手臂时不时会让他的衣袖布料擦过我的手臂，就像某种不断从你耳边掠过却捉不住的小鸟，就好像它无处不在。这个想法意外地让我感到些许快乐。于是我扭过头，对Graham露出一个傻笑。显然我这个举动看起来就和一个真正的傻子没有太大的区别；Graham露出嫌弃的眼神。

很快，领路的工作人员停了下来。他向我们示意从面前的扶梯走下去，“你们的列车就在下方，”他说。

从这个角度已经能看到我们的列车了——这不是我的说法，你可以知道——它有漂亮的棕色外壳，车窗边沿甚至还有精致的雕纹。透过车窗，我还能大概分辨出车厢里的装潢几乎是皇家列车才能触碰到的等级；这简直就像是把东方列车搬了过来。

我能听到Graham在我身旁不自主地发出了一声感叹的声音。“这是我们的车？”他悄声挨在我耳旁发问，就像是生怕被第三个人听到而导致什么差错。

我点点头，然后率先走下扶梯。“而且只有我们两个人，”我对他说。说出这话的时候，我甚至感受到了一种怪异的满足感；就好像我真的拥有一辆私人列车一样。Graham对着我夸张地瞪大了双眼。

当我们真正踏上列车的时候，Graham就像一个走进了游乐园的小孩子——毫不夸张——他大声地惊叹起来，一边快步走向列车尾。他停不下来地说着话，导致我为了听清楚他的话，不得不跟在他身后，当他的一条小尾巴。

“我其实一直就不喜欢坐火车，但是，”他停下了大迈的步子，新奇地摸着墙壁上的雕花，然后扭过头，双眼亮闪闪地打量着一旁榻榻米式座位，“但是是这辆东方快车？我愿意在这里呆一年。”

“可惜，”我做作地叹了一口气，“我们并不需要坐这么久。”

Graham没有理我，而是自顾自地拉开了在一旁的橱柜的玻璃门，从里面拿出了一瓶威士忌，然后对着我晃了晃它。“你有一辆天堂，你知道吗？”他抓着那瓶威士忌，严肃地看着我。

我最终被他逗趣了。我实在是觉得他可爱。有时候我觉得自己正在和一个十二三岁的孩子相处，有点烦人，但却拥有能让人原谅他的一切的可爱。

“那你就是天堂里的天使，”我咧开嘴，露出了那种我知道很讨人厌的笑容。Graham毫不出乎我意料地皱了皱鼻子，伸出舌头，摆出了一个表示厌恶的鬼脸，然后害羞地笑起来。

没有人知道我有多爱他的这些小动作；没有任何的东西能够表达出这个，甚至连号称可以表达一切情感的音乐都不行。

我从一旁的柜子里取出两个玻璃杯，把它们摆在窗户旁的飘台上，接过Graham很默契地递来的威士忌，为我们两人都酌上了一杯。

“你知道吗，”Graham一边蜷起腿坐下，一边口不对心地说着话，“我觉得这辆列车对于我们两个人来说实在是太大材小用了。特别是在我们只不过是去普雷斯顿的情况下。”

我对他笑笑，是那种能让讨厌我的人更讨厌我，而喜欢我的人更喜欢我的困倦笑容；你可以将它理解为不耐烦或者宠溺，任君选择。尽管他不赞成地瘪着嘴，但我知道他完全被喜悦冲占了整个大脑，因为此时他眼底的冒着气泡的快乐已经快要漫溢出来了。他是那么好懂；就像是，他还没有经历过太多真正算得上磨难的事情。这种感觉就像是，我们包裹着相同外皮，但一个还是男孩，另一个却已经是老人了。

有时候我并不是很明白为什么我会遇上Graham，当我看着他在我对面坐下的动作时，我忍不住这样想到。这里有那么多人，有太多的人，而Graham只不过是这茫茫人海中渺小的一点——但我们还是相遇了；他就像咖啡店门前空气里的香味，像早晨淋上了蜂蜜的热乎乎的烙饼，像冬天壁炉里温暖的木材……我希望我们可以在别的地方相遇。别的什么地方。除了这里。

也许我们从来就没有相遇过。那这些又算什么呢？我突然惊醒——

既然这一切都不存在（认识到这点让我痛苦），那么我到底在为什么而焦虑？

也许我只是在害怕一个正式的告别。这就像参加一场葬礼：

再见了，我一生的挚爱，愿你在天堂获得宁静与幸福。现在我要将我的爱置于另一个人的身上。你是否会介意？你是否允许我让你坐在那个温暖的小角落里，而不是客厅中央的大沙发上？

那天我没有去Justine的葬礼。

那一天，我在那间可悲的公寓里，像一台破旧漏油的老式汽车，疯狂而绝望地吞食着作为燃料的威士忌。

有时候你会以为，你已经从他们之中走出来了，但当你需要再次面对他们，并且向他们做一个正式的道别的时候，你才会发现，不，你把一切想得太简单了。

我托着下巴，皱着眉头，目光空白地投向Graham。我没有意识到我这样盯着他看了多久；那肯定已经足够久了，因为Graham有些不适地皱起了眉头，然后小孩子气地拿手掌在我眼前晃了晃。“你还在吗？”他问道，然后弯起指节，在我的鼻梁上敲了两下，“Albarn在家吗？”

我皱起鼻子扭开头，看向窗外，禁不住笑起来。我能感觉到这个笑因为大脑里混乱的想法而有点疲惫，而我也不打算费力去伪装它；即便Graham注意到这一点——他肯定注意到了——他很快也会知道原因了。

Graham沉默下来，拿起玻璃杯，将双唇压在杯子干燥冰凉的边沿上，小口地抿着酒液。“你看起来不是很开心。”他说。“为什么？”

我转过头，有些不情愿地把视线从车窗外的景色上拉扯回来。我看向他，没有回答他的问题，“你为什么这么觉得？”我问。

Graham又仔细打量了我一会儿，然后翻了个白眼，继续吞他的威士忌，“我长了眼睛，Damon。”

我态度模糊地哼哼了两声，然后拿起我自己的威士忌，随后在意识到我的酒杯还是满着的时候又尴尬地将它放回了我们两人中间。Graham盯着我的一举一动，最后什么都没有说。

“抱歉。”我鬼使神差地向他道歉。

Graham将他的酒杯压在双唇上，然后越过它将视线放在我脸上，细细打量着我的表情。

“我们不是去旅行的，对吗？”他最后得出结论。很不幸，对的。

我垂下双眼，阻断属于我自己的情感的泄漏，也阻断属于Graham的情感的侵入。我点点头。就像我的脑袋有一块陨石那么沉重。Graham那头沉默了几秒；尽管只是堪堪几秒，对我来说却也已经像是漫长的几个世纪。

“是关于Justine的事吗？”他的声音听起来有点疼痛。我不知道这是为什么；或者说，我怎么可能不知道这是为什么……现在我觉得自己是世界上最大的烂人。

“Graham……”我抬起头，猝不及防地撞上了Graham的双眼。他的眉头轻微地皱着；我说不上那是因为烦恼还是失望。他的双眼紧紧地盯着我，却像拉了一层纱帘的窗户一样让人琢磨不透。那一瞬间，所有辩解或恳求的话语都卡在了我的喉咙里。

最后我点了点头。有时候语言只是一个让人痛苦的、多余的工具。

我又移开了视线，让自己把头埋进威士忌里。但我仍然能感受到Graham的视线像尖锐的刀子一样划过我的脸颊。我焦虑地等待着这种可怕的凌迟结束。

最后Graham叹了一口气。然后抬起手搓了搓自己的鼻子。“我知道了，”他顿了顿。“你可以直接告诉我的。”

我张开试图为自己辩护的双唇，随后可悲地发现舌头没有找到适合的借口。所以我闭上嘴，重新陷入沉默。沉默，痛苦的沉默，让人窒息的沉默。

“Day……”Graham在我的余光里摇了摇头。“没关系的，你可以和我说。我知道你对Justine不是那么轻易能放下的……只是，别让我感觉自己被被排挤在外。”

我像触电般地抬起了头。是啊，我怎么忘了。我一心焦虑于即将到来的、与Justine的道别，自私地仅仅顾及着自己的感受，却忘记了Graham也是一个需要关怀的可怜男孩。

在知道他在之前的乐队里格格不入这件事后还让他感受到被排挤在外的痛苦，我已经不仅仅只是一个混蛋那么轻松了。

“对不起，Gra，”我抬起头，像一个祈求上帝的原谅的绝望忏悔者一般地握上了Graham的手。我低垂下眉眼，看着他那双我所无法从中挣脱的棕色双眼，“我不会再这样对你了，我保证。”

他看着我，随后眉头以几乎为不可见地挑起了些许，嘴角弯起了一个柔软的弧度。

“我记下了。”他咬着下唇微笑起来。

窗外的景色奔跑着。

现在我很庆幸列车里只有我们。

 

**

 

三个小时后我们抵达了普雷斯通。按理来说，一般这只会花费两个半小时的时间——但当然了，这不是说我不享受这多出来的半小时；我愿意将这半个小时延长到永恒。

“这就到了？”Graham显然有些舍不得离开这辆豪华列车。

“这就到了。”我肯定道，然后站起身来，向Graham伸出手，同时忍不住为Graham脸上孩子气的失落发笑。“走吧，我们回程还是坐这辆车。”

他从鼻腔间叹出一口气，然后伸长手臂握住了我的手，然后轻轻地扯了扯它，“拉我起来。”

我也跟着叹了一口气；我说不上这是因为无奈于Graham的小孩子气还是因为他那能够诱杀一头野兽的甜蜜。

Graham向我挑起眉，就像是在为了我除了顺从于他的意愿之外别无选择这一点而沾沾自喜。但我还能怎么办呢？我笑着摇摇头，握稳掌心中的手，然后将Graham拉进了我怀里——猝不及防地，他甚至还没有反应过来。于是我飞快地在他的脸颊上偷了一个吻，再在他能够反应过来之前转身拉着他走向出口。

“这算什么？”Graham恼羞成怒地在我身后质问。

“算是小费。”我头也不回地说道。我能听到我声音中的快乐因子正在舞蹈。

接下来的半天时间，我们花在了闲逛于这个海港城镇的各个角落。

我和Graham沿着里布尔河河畔，顺着水流的方向行走，聊着一些比天气还要更无关紧要的事情：路旁的那条宠物狗该剪毛了、那对骑行的情侣其中一人显然坚持不住了，但另外一个人却全然没有意识到、那边的小贩如果到那个街口的话生意会更好……诸如此类。路过阿文汉公园的时候，Graham批判地看了很久那些维多利风格建筑上的涂鸦，最后摇了摇头，发表了“这些涂鸦的人根本不知道自己在画什么”这样的评价。

我喜欢和Graham呆在一起，做一些毫无意义的事，一起度过比下午茶还要惰倦的时间。

但我不能这样糊弄过去。呆在这个城镇上的每一分每一秒，总有那么一小团焦虑蜷在我心脏的角落里，像皮肉间的一根细针，不会给你带来多大的疼痛，但却无法忽视；如果你执意要忽视的话，它最终就会杀死你。

但我们一定是花了太多的时间在这些无谓的事情上。当我意识到的时候，我们已经来不及再赶去我在海边的住所了。所以我索性和Graham一起就近找了一间旅馆，决定在那里的温暖小房间里度过这一晚。

我和他面对面地躺在柔软的床铺上，空气里有一股松木的气味。壁炉里的木材噼啪作响，温暖得让人昏昏欲睡的空气覆在我们身上。他的发间有柔软的香味，也许源头是旅店的洗发水。我用三根手指有一搭没一搭地捋着他的头发，将下巴埋在他的头顶上。我闭着双眼，却无法入睡。

Graham的呼吸昭示着他已经入睡；这是一件好事，因为这样我就不用费心去思考Graham是否正在那个我无法看透的小脑袋里思考着什么东西。

其实这一切都是借口——在这里的闲逛，没有营养的对话，太晚的时间，这间小旅馆——都是借口。我痛苦地意识到了这一点。

我只是在逃避带Graham去海边这件事。

这件我必须做的事。

 

**

 

当我睁开双眼、阳光落在我的视网膜上的时候，我并没有体会任何可以与轻松拉上关系的感受。

甚至早在我的意识归位以前，焦虑与痛苦就已经抵达了我的意识表层。

对我来说，这种无法用睡眠调节的焦虑已经是老朋友了——它最喜欢的家伙就是威士忌，只要和它待在一起，它立刻就会安静下来……

我意识到Graham不在；我身旁什么都没有，只有被掀开的被褥，乱糟糟地，昭示着这一切不是我幻想出的一场梦境——呃，你知道我是什么意思。梦境。嗯。梦境。

我从床上坐起身来，深深地吐了一口气，试图消除大脑里的焦虑；我和你说，这一点用都没有。

我决定下床，在Graham什么时候再出现之前收拾一下自己。我敢肯定我看起来肯定不怎么样——看在我凌晨三点的时候才终于勉强入睡，然后又在沉浮的梦境里折腾了半天。

说到这里，我还是搞不懂这个幻梦空间的机制——你怎么能在一个梦境里再做梦呢？

我站在盥洗台旁，往自己脸上泼了一大捧水。我没有因此清醒哪怕一点；仍然像是沉浸在一个无法挣脱的噩梦里——

“Damon！”浴室外传来了Graham的声音，听起来有些着急。于是我抬起手臂，胡乱地用衣袖擦干脸上的大部分水，然后打开了浴室门。

“我在这里。”

Graham的视线立马转向了我，在看到半个身子探出浴室的我时，露出了如释重负的表情。“我还以为你不见了，”他说。

我沉默了一会儿，决定还是不要提起他才是不见了的那个人这件事。

我耸耸肩，往浴室里歪了歪头，“只是在洗漱。”

Graham显然也意识到了自己有点过于夸张。于是他低下头，抬手挠了挠后脑勺上乱糟糟的头发，然后点了点头。

将他从尴尬中解救出来只是举手之劳，而我也很乐意让我的男孩好受一点。所以我向他问道：“你想一起来洗漱吗？”我顿了顿，然后补充上后半句。“盥洗台还有多余的位置。”

Graham抬起头，在短暂地考虑了一秒后点了点头，然后向我走来。

 

**

 

我必须要这么做，尽管我不明白为什么。但是在我的内心深处，有什么东西驱使着我这样做。

我不知道这样做有什么帮助……是的，对啊，我不知道。我甚至觉得这样做没有什么意义。因为，你看，这里的一切都只不过是我的大脑构造出来的世界。幻梦空间。还记得吗？这一切都只不过是一个梦——Justine、Graham、普雷斯通、郊外的废弃房子、我……都是一个梦。

但我必须这么做。

“Gra，”我从Graham身后抱住他，然后将脸埋在他的肩膀上。他正端着一杯热咖啡，因为没有预料到我的举动而受到惊吓，差点松手抛出咖啡杯。他抱怨地哼了一声，但没有说更多。于是我接着说下去，“今天我想和你去海边。”

“是去玩？”他的语气听起来分明像是知道答案。

“不是。”我把额头压在他的肩膀上，然后摇了摇头。“你知道不是。”

Graham沉默了一会儿，然后抬起手啜了一口热乎乎的咖啡。咖啡滑过他的双唇的声响以及他的肩膀动作的幅度让我感到心安。

“你是对的。”他说。

我收紧了搭在Graham腰间上的手臂，让自己这一刻——就只是这一刻，一点不贪婪——沉浸在他的体温所带来的安稳中。

“喝点咖啡吗？”Graham的声音从上方传来。

我点点头——基本上只是让自己的脸在他的肩膀上蹭了蹭。

就在下一秒，我感受到了一股热度溢上了我的额头。我抬起脸，一个黑色的马克杯猝然出现在我面前，在它的边沿上还有一个湿润的痕迹。

我看了Graham一眼，试图确认他的意思是否是我想的那个意思。

Graham注意到了我疑惑的视线。于是他翻了一个白眼，然后又把马克杯向我推进了一分，“难道我要为了你重新煮一杯咖啡吗？”他一边说着，一边敦促地抬了抬我压着的那边肩膀。“快喝。喝完就走了。”

我总是摸不清Graham——哦，是的，我知道我曾经说过他是那么好懂。但……行了，不要对我说的话太认真——有时候他就像一个孩子，有透明的天真甜蜜；但有的时候，比如现在，他又像是，某个我可以依靠的巨人。

我说不上我喜不喜欢承认这个，但有时候他让我不再去想控制一切的事，也觉得我不再需要控制一切。

于是我少见地、顺从地抬起双臂，就这拥抱他的姿势握住咖啡杯，然后越过他的肩膀吞下一口热乎乎的黑咖啡。

“我其实更喜欢茶，”Graham一边看着我喝咖啡，一边在一旁评论道，“但这里竟然没有茶，难以置信。”

我从鼻腔中哼哼了两声，然后将还半满的咖啡杯放回台面上。

我将额角贴上Graham脸颊，对着他的肩膀低喃了一句道谢。

 

**

 

普雷斯通的海边有一股特殊的气息；这可能是我幻想出来的，也可能是真实存在的。

来自大海的潮腥味卷上我的鼻尖和发间，带来了来自亘古的麻木和冷静。这是一条真正的海岸线才能带来的感受。

Graham站在我身旁，双手插在裤子口袋里，歪着身子，让自己全身的重量都压在我的肩膀上，同时不断地用光溜溜的脚趾踢着柔软干净的沙子。

我扭过头亲吻他的头顶，嘴唇上有海盐的咸味。

“你以前经常和Justine一起来这儿吗？”Graham压在我肩头，一边玩弄着自己的手指，一边像是漫不经心地发问。

我沉默了一会儿。“不。其实我比较喜欢自己来这里。我该怎么说呢……”我顿了一会儿，宽容地赠予了自己一点思考的时间。Graham仍然踢着干燥冰凉的沙子，它们像一阵不起眼的风，一场微观世界里的沙尘暴，被掀起，再在短暂的飞行之后下落。我继续说了下去。“这里能带给我平静。在这里我能找到思考的空间。这种地方不多。”

Graham的发丝一直因为海风而不断地刷过我的耳廓，像一片若即若离的羽毛。他从鼻腔中倦惰地哼哼了一声，然后轻轻地晃了晃脑袋，算作是一个点头。

“但我也的确有带Justine来过这里。”我最终又补充上。

“为什么是这里？”

“……我不知道，可能是因为我想给她分享——”

“不是，我是说，”Graham打断了我，“为什么要带我来这里，而不是其他的什么地方？”

我沉默了。也许是为了向在这里的Justine道别，也许是为了把Graham带到这个几乎是属于我一人的小天堂。将他带到我的小天堂，带入我的心脏，就像我曾经对Justine所做过的那样。

无论怎样，这都是一场道别会。

“因为这里是我的所爱。”最后我说。

我们沿着海岸线走向那栋伫立在海岩上的白色小别墅。我避开了海浪冲刷过的地方，因为我担心光着脚的Graham在这种天气里踩着湿冷的沙子会感冒；尽管我很确定，如果我没有这样的需求，这个地方不会让Graham感冒的。这可能也是这个地方的一个好处。但我宁愿不要这样的好处。

有个人陪着我走的感觉真的很不错。

当我们最终站在小别墅的门前时，我已经不再清楚自己的感受了。是紧张吗？是焦虑吗？是痛苦吗？是麻木吗？我不清楚。

小花园里的鲜花不合时宜地晃动着。它们早该凋谢了。它们不应该在这种温度的空气里，在这种无法定义的气氛里，自顾自地散发自认为美好的香气。

Graham率先踩着木质小阶梯上前，然后在门框旁站定，转过身，用催促的眼神看着我。于是我从阶梯脚下的花盆底摸出了一把钥匙，随后走上阶梯，打开了那扇木门。

咔哒。

我几乎无法决定是否要推开这扇门。

我走进大门。

一切都和之前的模样别无二致，只是开放式的厨房里没有热腾腾的咖啡，也没有全套的英式早餐。摆在沙发上的、属于Justine的吉他也不见踪影。

Graham已经以探险的心态开始在房子里摸索了，而我则是被Justine随时可能从楼上下来这个可能性折磨得几乎无法喘气。哒哒哒，一连串的脚步声，然后justine就会探出脑袋，看看是谁走进了房子里。

但没有。我屏息等待了很久，久到兴奋的Graham也发现了我的不对劲，停下了手头的大冒险，转过头来关心我。

“你还好吗？Damon？”他问道，眉头紧锁着。“你看起来快吐了。”

我摇摇头。“我还好。”我撒谎道。

Graham不太相信地从鼻间哼哼了两声，抱起双臂看着我。

“真的，”我避开了Graham探究的眼神。“你可以随便逛，我先上一下楼。”说完后我没有等待Graham的答复，便自顾自地跑上了二楼——就像门前那些不识相的鲜花一样。

我检查了二楼的每个房间，每个角落，甚至挨个打开了衣橱——就像是Justine有可能在和我玩捉迷藏一样。我知道这个想法很可笑，但不这么做的话，我也许会精神恍惚上整整一天。

Justine不在这里。在细致入微得过分的检查后，我终于接受了这一点。我不知道这是让我感到有些失望，还是有些庆幸。

在我能够理清楚自己的感受之前，Graham就也跟着上了二楼。

他找到了站在房间里的我，怅然若失。我扭过头，迷茫地看向站在房间门口的Graham，泪水不受控制地从我的眼眶中溢出——我甚至不知道我在为什么而哭。Justine的离去吗？还是什么更荒谬的理由？我的大脑一片空白，所能感受到的只有泪水在脸颊上留下的蜿蜒湿润痕迹，以及Graham拥抱我时似乎能修复一切的温度。

 

**

 

最终我，我们，还是什么都没有干成。

Graham拉着我把柜子里所有的垃圾食品和碳酸饮料都翻了出来；Graham还成功在某个角落里翻出了两包香烟和一瓶威士忌。接着我们找出一条毛茸茸的厚实大毯子，把自己裹在里面，像一个巨大的茧一样窝在沙发里。

我们用一个下午看了两部电影，一部让人哭得大脑发疼眼睛酸涩，另一部让人笑得喘不上气而且胃疼。

当夜晚来临的时候，我们拿出了冰箱里的豆腐青菜和烧烤酱，在屋后的烧烤机上慢吞吞地烤着食物。烧烤机里的火炭发着亮红色的微弱光芒，让一切似乎都陷入了无法挣脱的孤独。

“你在想什么？”Graham一边咬着手里的东西，一边抬着眼看着我。“这两天你看起来都不怎么对劲。”

我叹了一口气。到现在已经没有任何隐瞒的意义了。于是我实话实说，“我本来以为带你来这里能让我在某种意义上，做一个道别，”我顿了顿，“但是我没能……”

“我以为你已经做到了。”Graham摇摇头，同时咬了一口手上的烧烤。“你在没有她的情况下来到了这里，而且成功地待了几乎八个小时而没有逃跑。”他顿了顿，好吞下嘴里的东西，“我觉得你已经做得不错了。”

我沉默地看着他。他……让我这么说吧，我已经开始害怕如果失去他，我会无法生存下去了。

我转了转手里的木棒，盯着眼前亮红的火炭，感受着炙热的温度包裹着我的脸颊。

我真的做到了吗？

我也不知道。也许我应该相信Graham。

 

**

 

我仍然无法入睡。

Graham在我身旁安稳地睡着，左手腕搭在我的脖子上，脉搏若有若无地在我的皮肤上跳动。

我几乎有些羡慕他。我用视线描摹他的五官，欣赏着他嘴角的弧度。我挪了挪脑袋，小心翼翼地亲吻他的鼻尖。

“就是他吗？”

空气来传来一句问话，就像是生怕惊醒巨人的孩子，尽管用着紧张的气音，却仍然有一股子掩盖不去的激动。

我抬起头，不出意料地看到Justine站在Graham的身后，站在黑暗里。我看不清她的表情，看不清她的脸，所以我只能拼命地从她的语气里揣测她的情绪。她是怎样想的呢？

我并不惊讶于她的出现——我知道她总有一刻要出现的；她不能就这样消失不见。

我盯着她看了很久，胸膛里翻滚着由各种各样的情绪聚合而成的怪物。最后我点点头，同时做到了让自己的视线一刻不离她的双眼——尽管我知道我们都看不清彼此的双眼。

她站在原地，动了动脚，让自己的重心挪了个位，整个身子都放松了下来。就像是她终于放下了什么重担一般如释重负。

“那就好。”她的声音里有笑意。“他很好，他很甜。他真的对你很好。你应该好好珍惜他。”

我愣愣地看着她。“那你怎么办？”我鬼使神差地发问道。这是个蠢问题；在它刚溜出我的双唇时，我就已经意识到了。

“我？”Justine在黑暗里笑了笑，是那我所怀念的、没有任何讽刺意味的、温柔的笑，“我会没事的。Day，你得明白，不是所有人都一定需要你才行，”她又调皮地咯咯笑了两声，声音轻得就像夜莺欢快的啁啾。“但他需要你。”

“但是我需要你，”我几乎能听到我声音里的痛苦，“我需要你，Justine。”

她沉默了，没有笑，也没有发出嘲讽的哼声。她只是这样沉默着，然后向我走来。她的手覆在我的脸颊上，却没有任何的温度渡过来。“在你小的时候，你以为你一辈子都会需要你的妈妈。但其实不是的，你总有一天会从她身边走开。”她的声音轻柔地落在我的耳朵上，像一片羽毛，又像逐渐渗入我的五脏六腑的催眠药。“我不希望你忘了我，但我也不希望你永远受困于我。你应该从我身边走开了，看看其他的东西，其他的人。”她顿了顿，然后用手把我的脑袋压回枕头上，让我的视野里只有Graham沉睡的脸。“看看他。”

“……可是——”

“没有可是，”Justine又笑了。“只要你别忘了我就好。是时候去爱别人了。你能在脖子上感受到什么？”

我迷茫地摇了摇头。“什么都没有。”

“你得再认真地感受一下。”

有什么？有Graham的手腕的重压，温暖的体温，稳定的脉搏……

“他。”我回答。

“这就对了。”

“对不起。”又是那种鬼使神差。

为了什么而对不起呢？那可真是很多…

Justine收回自己的手，沉默地看着我。这几乎有点痛苦。但，“没关系的，Damon。”最终她说。

就像一块石头回到了山谷，一簇蒲公英落入了土壤。

我愣愣地看着Justine消失在黑暗里，心脏以一种怪异的安适方式跳动着。

“Damo？”Graham口齿不清地喊了我一声，显然是被我吵醒了。“你在干什么？”

我看向他的双眼——那双让我觉得能够安心地沉溺在里面的棕色眼睛，此时是月光下的两汪温和又黑暗的潭水。

我摇摇头，让自己用气音开口。“做了个梦。”

Graham重新困倦地闭上双眼，然后迷迷糊糊地嘟囔道：“试着别再讲梦话了。”

我看着他在闭上双眼后还无意识地皱着的眉头，在某个时刻缓慢地放松下来，感受到难得的睡意缓慢地，缓慢地刷过我的大脑。于是我闭上双眼，让自己坠入一个黑暗且无梦的睡眠。


	9. Chapter 9

Graham亲吻着我的双唇，以恶作剧的心态咬上我的耳朵，把我从睡梦中唤醒。他用双手抓挠着我的头发，直到它们乱得就像刚捋下来的猫毛团一样，然后在我耳边低喃，要求我今天带他在普雷斯通游玩。

这里只是个无趣的小镇，我对他说，同时用右手拉过他乱动的脑袋，亲吻着他的嘴角，没什么好玩的。

但是这里有你，他笑着对我说，而且你喜欢它。他的脸颊在说完这句话后覆上了你能在这世界上找到的、最美好的粉红。

早晨柔和的阳光落在我们身上，他的发尾上，我的视网膜上，就像一层柔软的发光羽毛。这束阳光

我爱他。

他就是我的天使。

 

**

 

“其实我们可以回伦敦玩，”我一边喝着马克杯里热乎乎的咖啡，一边看着塞了满嘴烙饼和枫糖浆的Graham，“我相信伦敦有很多你没发现的小店。”我顿了顿，“比如有间叫飞马的酒馆。”

“但我就想在这里玩，”Graham吞下嘴里的食物，然后用不容反驳的眼神盯着我。“就这里。”

他辩驳的样子就像个闹着去游乐园玩的六岁小男孩。

“为什么？”我知道他知道我已经屈服了。我放下手中的叉子，用两只手托住下巴，以模仿三岁小孩的方式来表示我的全神贯注，“我听着哦。”

Graham继续手中的进餐，一边假装漫不经心地错开我的视线，“我说过了，我喜欢它。”

“以及？”我示意他继续说下去。

“没了。”

“真的？”

Graham盯着我看了一会儿，然后扭开了头，摆出了决定忽视我的姿态。于是我只好擅自为自己找了一个让自己快乐的答案，然后挂着掖不住的笑开始安静地享用自己的早餐。

早餐过后的活动没有什么好描述的。这是一个海滨小镇，你懂我的意思吗？这是一个小镇。Graham和我都在小镇长大。这里的景色对我们的吸引力远不如对那些从繁华匆忙的城市而来的旅客那么大。

我们穿上了和昨天相同的外套，再一次沿着里布尔河河畔行走，沉默地呼吸着深秋寒冷的空气。

“我以为这里会再好玩一点的，”Graham抽了抽鼻子，把双手往外套口袋里又塞了塞，“这里比我想象中要无聊一点。”

“我以为你喜欢这里，”我故作不经意地提起这件事，然后不动声色地观察着Graham的表情。

他先是下意识皱起了眉头，看起来是打算反驳。但很快他的眉头又松垮了下来，显然是想起了自己之前说的话。他飞快而心虚地瞥了我一眼，然后模糊地嘟囔了一句话为自己辩解：“我的确喜欢这里。”

“噢，从你之前的话里我可听不出来。”我不放过Graham，指望从他那里得到让他难为情的承认。“这是为什么呢？Gra？”

他瞪了我一眼，“行了，你明明就知道，”他加快向前走的脚步，试图把我甩在身后，好让我看不到他泛红的脸颊。“既然知道了为什么还要我说。”

“Graham Coxon他到底是什么意思呢？我不知道呢，你知道吗？”我不依不饶，也加快自己的脚步，让自己重新走到Graham身边。在惹人厌这件事上我经验充足。

Graham红着脸扭头瞪我一眼，然后把视线笔直地投向前方，仿佛英雄就义一般地回答道：“因为Justine和你在这里待过，”说完后，他又把头扭回来，瞪着我，以图挽回自己的面子，“现在满意了吧？”

“满意了。”我探身在他的双唇上结结实实地印下一吻，然后伸手用力地抱住了他。

我太喜欢他了，我实在是太喜欢他了。我渴望我们之间的触碰，渴望每一分每一秒都和他连结，哪怕只是指尖相触也已经足够了——我没办法离开他。这段时间，这个想法经常突然闯入我的大脑，就像彻底入睡前突然出现的坠落感，尽管无害，但是却让人不安。

我松开Graham，握住他冰凉的手指，然后拉着他朝反方向走去。

“有个地方挺好的，我们去那里。”说完后我侧眼看向还有点没反应过来的Graham，看着他的表情从迷茫到有些欲言又止。我沉默地和他对视了两秒，然后补充上，“如果你想知道的话，我没和Justine去过那里。”

Graham扭开头，开始假装对路边的草坪非常感兴趣。他忘了他的耳尖是藏不起来的。

 

**

 

我睁开双眼。

眼前的一切都是熟悉的——窗户前灰黄色的短绒帘布、架在墙角的吉他、墙上贴成一堆的海报，还有身侧温暖的体温。

Graham还在我身旁，安稳而轻缓地呼吸着。这让我的心情在一瞬间飞上了云端。

单单只是他还在我身旁这件事就已经足以让我感到快乐。

我们在普雷斯通无所事事地度过了几天，伴随着柔软温暖的被子、高热量的垃圾食品，以及必不可少的、让人快乐的酒精。当然啦，还有性。

我这几天实在是太焦虑了，我的大脑就像出现故障的飞轮，止不住地旋转，几乎没有停下思考的一刻。只有Graham能让我陷入短暂的安逸。

我和Graham挤在同一张被子里，让手臂在被褥下搭上他的腰侧；这样一来他就在我怀里，安定而真实——

我有时候真的很讨厌自己的大脑。

我撩开他额前的碎发，亲吻他的额头，感受着他的呼吸落在我的皮肤上的触感。

我想好了。在我这么想着的同时，我小心翼翼地从床铺上坐起身来，被子从我身上滑落，我因为早晨的寒冷而打了个寒战。我从Graham那一侧的床头柜上拿过他的毛衣给自己套上。

我想好了。我已经知道如果你要对我的想法作下一个评论，你会怎么说了：你会皱起眉头和鼻子，露出嫌恶的表情，然后夸张地摇摇头，说，这是逃避现实。是的，我就是逃避现实。

我想好了。我要逃离现实。

人类天生就是一种喜于逃避的动物。他们一生中最大的愿望就是过得安逸，远离苦难，远离不适；当然啦，他们中的大多数因为各种各样的原因，仍然让自己置身于一种极度不适的处境之下，但一旦给他们这样一个机会，他们会逃得远远的，比一只被猎豹追逐的羚羊还要飞快。

我所做的不是什么懦夫的行为——尽管我这样告诉自己，我也仍然没办法完全说服自己。但管他的——我只是勇敢地抓住了这样的一个机会，顺从于人类最自然最本质的天性。

现实没有什么好留恋的。现在，我完全可以理解，透彻地，那些因为沉迷在一代里而陷入昏迷的用户。我就是他们。

而且，这里有Graham。只有这里有Graham。

我需要他。

此刻，我站在厨房里，兢兢业业地为Graham和我自己制作一顿全套的英式早餐——培根，煎蛋，鸡蛋碎，烤香肠，西红柿片，土豆片，烤土司，茄汁黄豆……我决定剔除掉这一项。

一旁的咖啡机持续不断地往空气里添加着咖啡因子，它们就像低效吗啡一样让我保持着难得的、放下一切后的舒适。

有拖沓的脚步声在我身后响起。然后一颗好奇的脑袋在我身边弹来。

Graham的头发乱糟糟的，因为我偷走了他的毛衣而不得不穿着我的。他打着小小的呵欠，看起来显然还没怎么睡醒。他用鼻子叹了一口气，然后把脑袋压上我的肩膀，接着闭起了眼睛。

“你在做什么？看起来怪可怕的，”他模糊地发问，在停顿了一会儿后又补充上，“但闻起来还是不错的。”

我被逗趣地笑了一声。“你最好睁开眼睛认真地看一下，还从来没有人说过我做的东西’可怕’，”我一边把平底锅里的煎蛋铲进碟子里，一边漫不经心地反驳道，“Jamie还承认过我能煮个好蛋。”

“Jamie？”Graham的脑袋立刻从我的肩膀上弹开了；我绝对没有在“弹”这个字眼上做任何的夸大。他盯着我，表情看起来就像是我说我前天出了一趟银河系一样。

“噢，只是我的一个老朋友，”我笑起来，然后逗趣起他。“没什么好吃醋的，Gra。”

Graham的反应有些奇怪，我瞥了他一眼，用锅铲戳了几下锅里的鸡蛋，接着再一次侧过眼打量起Graham。

他看起来一脸狐疑，挑起了一边的眉头，双眼里满是探究的怀疑，就像我是一个正在审讯室里撒谎的疑犯。尽管这是一个我几乎无所不能的世界，但我仍然不能像一个侦探机器人一样，看透所有人的大脑，但是——但是，我发誓，我能看得出此时他的大脑，就像一艘制造完美的机器，所有的齿轮都在高速地旋转着，试图为一个问题计算出一个结论。

他的双唇细微地挪动着，就像是有一句话正悬在他的唇边，正努力地试图着冲破双唇的禁锢。

这让我有些不安。而你绝对不能因此怪罪我。换成是你，你也会感到焦虑的。

于是我补充上一些毫无必要的谎言。就像是你慌乱时会大脑空白一样，我也会。“他就是我的一个老朋友，我们甚至已经不联系了。别想了，Gra，”说这话的时候，它听起来就像是真的那样。这是我的老把戏了，说谎对我来说不是什么难事。但它毫无必要。“我快做好早餐了，也许你可以先去桌子那边等着？”

“那个Jamie——”Graham低垂着双眼，像是梦呓一样地呢喃出这句话。但随后，他就像是大梦初醒一般，摇了摇头，然后抬起手揉了揉鼻梁。“你说的对，我没必要想这么多。你快点，我饿了。”

我侧过头在他的脸颊上印下一吻，然后催促他快点去桌子那边坐下。

Graham最后又看了我一眼。又是那种我无法看透的眼神，就像他来自另外的一个世界——

Graham的反应有些莫名其妙。我是说，Jamie不过是一个再普通不过的名字而已。他的反应让我无故地恐慌；他的眼神，让我感觉自己像是某种弄不清自己是否已经被审判官识破谎言的罪犯。

可是……

我觉得自己还是不要多想为好。

所以我努力让自己不要去多想，然后慌乱地关掉火，把已经烧焦了一部分的鸡蛋挪进餐盘里，再在骂脏话的同时捡起这途中滚落到地上的香肠。

我知道Graham现在肯定在看着我。但我不敢去看他。我只能装作一切都还好的样子，把弄脏了的香肠和烧焦的那一部分鸡蛋丢进垃圾桶里，然后一边在Graham的那份香肠上切下一半，一边背对着Graham高声告知他他的那份香肠会少一半。

Graham在想什么呢？我又看不懂他了。

我意识到此刻那份奢侈的安逸已经远去了。

我焦虑不安地挂着笑容，将两份碟子放在餐桌上，然后再转身去给我们各倒了一马克杯的咖啡。我尽量让这个过程拖慢到接近无限，但它终究有到头的那一刻。

当我重新举着两个热乎乎的马克杯在餐桌旁坐下的时候，Graham的视线就像是被磁极吸引的磁铁一样，片刻不离地粘在我身上。他观察着我的一举一动，就像是想试图从中获得一点什么信息。

他拿起叉子，戳了一下盘中的煎鸡蛋，然后抬了抬眉毛。“Jamie说得对，你的煎蛋的确不错。”他的语气听起来就像是他并不是在真心赞赏这件事；我是说，他甚至都还没有吃。他说这句话的语气让我感觉，他为这句话演练了千万遍。它只不过是一个提起Jamie的借口罢了。

我挑起眉毛。“Graham……你这样就有点奇怪了。”我用叉子戳住香肠，然后将它往嘴里塞，同时抬这样双眼，努力让自己看着Graham探究的双眼而不是一直躲着他的视线。

Graham没有为自己的意图进行辩解。他只是垂下了双眼，盯着自己的盘子上的花纹，假装对它们很感兴趣的样子。“这些花纹和商场里常买的那些不太一样，你在哪买的？”他小声地发问。这就像是他在下意识抗拒接受什么事实时会做的那样：关注一些细枝末节的、毫不紧要的东西。

“Graham。”我放下了餐具，金属磕碰在陶瓷上的声响显得有点刺耳。

Graham立刻抬起了脑袋，双眼紧紧地盯着我，让我感觉他下一秒就会大叫起来。

只是他没有。他又垂下了脑袋。他紧张地舔了舔双唇，让它们湿润起来；这是我第一次不为这个动作感到兴奋或者什么；我只能感受到无限的焦虑正在被不断放大。

“你是……Jamie……你说的Jamie是怎样的人？”他仍然低着头，细若蚊声且结结巴巴地问出了这句话。

我的胃部因为焦虑扭成一团。我甚至搞不清我在为什么焦虑。

“Jamie是我的朋友。他是一个漫画家，曾经想和我一起组虚拟乐队。但是后来我们都觉得这个主意太蠢了，所以就闲置了下来。但我觉得他并不是真的很想放弃这个项目。”我干巴巴地吐出这些真相。Graham的表情更难看了。我不知道我哪里说错了。

其实这并不是什么见不得人的事情，但不知道为什么——也许是Graham的反应和态度有关。我不知道，我不知道，但我也不愿意去思考。

这里是个好地方，没有让人窒息的娱乐记者和狗仔队摄影师，没有无事生非的娱乐头条，没有逼得人必须用威士忌杀死自己的破事。而且这里有Graham。这里有Graham。

突然Graham笑了起来，就像是想到了什么好笑的东西。他摇了摇头，然后咬了一口煎蛋，然后快乐地抬头看向我，“抱歉，”他压着脑袋，红着脸颊小声咳了一声，看起来像是觉得自己刚才的表现又尴尬又好笑。“你一定觉得我很奇怪。”

我愣愣地看着他，对他突然变化的态度感到莫名其妙，大脑就像处理程序太多的劣质电脑一样彻底宕机了。

Graham看我一副受惊的样子，不好意思地皱起了鼻子，然后揉了揉头发，低着脑袋抬起双眼飞快地打量了我一眼，然后又把它们垂了回去，“抱歉。我就是刚才想得有点太多了。”他顿了顿，然后用叉子戳了戳培根，“别想了！你快吃！你搞得我很尴尬！”

我挑起眉毛，然后笑了出来。

尽管仍然有些稀里糊涂，但那种让人窒息的焦虑一瞬间消失了不少。尽管我仍然疑惑且焦虑，但我已经可以忽视它了。

不要想太多了，我告诉自己，只要Graham还在——

我的脑袋一阵剧痛。

那种感觉就像是一辆满载的卡车猛地撞上了它。

我陷入一片黑暗。

 

**

 

我的四周仍然一片漆黑，四肢无论怎么摸索都碰不到另外一个实体，这种感觉让我怀疑我成为了一颗遗落在宇宙深处的碎石。

我不知道我在哪里。

我的大脑被扭曲了起来，在它的上方下着暴雨，每一滴雨都是一根细针。

我隐约看到了Graham，他的睫毛，耳廓上的绒毛；他的眉角，嘴唇上的纹路；他的……

我无法呼吸。

我用尽全身的力量，试图从一片虚无中汲取一丝氧气，但每一次费力的呼吸都会让我的喉咙疼痛得像是被瑞士军刀割裂。

我感到无限的失重，就像我的大脑正在分崩离析——

然后光亮就像黑暗侵来时那么突然地回到了我的眼前。一片嘈杂也在同时闯入我的双耳，两秒后又不动声色地褪去，让一切又重回寂静。

我迷茫地分辨着眼前的东西，看着它从不断晃动的、黑色与肉色粘合而成的模糊色块逐渐细化，就像一台旧式电脑扫去灰尘后，正在困难地加载一张图片。

在一小会儿后，我勉强分辨出那是一张脸，而一开始的黑色也不是黑色，而是偏深的金棕色。我的耳朵开始运作，但所有声音就像是从耳边飞过的小虫低鸣。在短暂的鸣叫后又消失不见。

我头疼欲裂。

我张开干燥发疼的双唇，尝试用像枯涸的河床一般的喉咙发声。但那很理所当然地失败了；出于某种我自己也不清楚的原因，我甚至不感到惊讶。

我闭上双眼，缓慢而沉重地呼吸着，试图借此缓解前额的疼痛。然后我再次睁开双眼，最终认出的了眼前的人是Jamie。噢，Jamie啊。他似乎在喊我的名字，但我却听不见，只能看见他的双唇在我眼前张合。

我迷茫地看着他，仿佛体内的一切都没有在运作。他慌张地看了一眼身边的人，我跟着他的视线望去，是一个神情严肃的医生。他看起来就像是正在宣布我的死亡证明一样沉重。

我的眼皮再也支撑不住了，所以我放任自己坠回无意识的安逸领域。

 

**

 

“……我们也不能保证他什么时候可以恢复正常，”房间外模糊的声音停顿了一下。我感觉指尖发凉。“这就是我们不建议你强行让他退出空间的原因。”

我听到了Jamie的声音。“我没有选择……”他似乎低喃了些什么东西，但是隔着那扇可恶的白门，我只能听到模糊的嘟囔。“……我不能让他死掉。”

我睁开双眼，扭头看向一旁墙壁上的时钟。下午四点三十七分。或者三十八。我说不准。

但我说的准的是，我又回到了这个狗屎一样的真实世界，这个需要靠威士忌淹没的世界。我的大脑缓慢地运作起来，并像一台故障的机器，卡顿在了“没有Graham Coxon”这行警示上。

在大概十分钟后，Jamie和医生才再次走进房间里。当他们发现我正笔直地盯着房门的时候，显然被吓了一跳。

“Damon？”Jamie的语气听起来就像是我不应该出现在这里一样。

我张口打算说话，但发干的喉咙只做得到让那句话的一半冒出来。所以我清了清嗓子，重新开口道：“怎么回事？”

Jamie的表情看起来就像大猩猩开口说话了。

于是我又问道：“干嘛？”

我能看到他的双唇蠕动了一下，像是骂了一句脏话。然后他立刻冲了过来，用力地抱住了我。他用上的力气大得过分了，让我觉得我下一秒就会像一个受压过大的气球一样爆炸。

“Jamie，你要杀死我了，”我艰难地开口，同时往他背上拍了一巴掌。他几乎在我说出这句话的同时就立马松开了自己的拥抱，然后起身往我脸上挥了一拳。

我用了好一会儿才反应过来脸上突然的剧痛来自于Jamie的拳头。我不知道我现在感受到的情绪是怎么回事，所以我只能下意识地用手指抹过裂开的嘴角，看看手指上的鲜血，再抬头看看表情扭曲的Jamie。

“我他妈倒希望我能杀了你，”他怒吼了一声，“我他妈让你不要杀死自己，我告诉过你不要这么做，因为如果你死了，”他用力地用手指往我的方向戳了几下，看起来巴不得用它在我身上戳几个洞，“我会觉得这都他妈是我的错，”Jamie怒吼着。我不合时宜地注意到一旁抱着记录板的医生被他的怒吼吓得一震。我又把视线挪回Jamie脸上，很惊讶于自己竟然一点也不生气。“这就是你答应别人做一件事的方式？Damon？让自己死在那种虚构的地方？”

“那是个比这个狗屁地方好得多的地方。”我平淡地反驳道。

“操，Damon！”Jamie大声地骂了一句，接着他像一条搁浅的鱼，濒死地不断张合着双唇，但最后却什么都吐不出来。最终他放弃了一般地瞪了我一眼，然后双手插着腰，弓着背，崩溃了一般地走向了房间的角落。

那个一声不吭的医生走过来，担忧地看了看我们两人，然后在我身旁站定，调节了一下点滴的速度。“他是对的，你差点死在幻梦空间里了。这种情况在上一个版本推出的时候就有出现过，所以我们为这一个版本设置了强行结束的程序，但因为还没有完善，所以很可能会出现程度不一的副作用。像是上一次你醒来时的短暂性失聪，以及很可能会出现的幻觉，都属于这种副作用。”他叹了一口气，低下一直盯着输液袋的双眼，直视向我的双眼。“无论那里再怎么美好，相信我，我们都清楚那个世界可以有多美好。但无论如何都不要沉迷于它。你真正的生活和生命都在这里。在这个世界。”

我大脑一片空白地看着他，没有丝毫回答他的意图。

他不知道那个世界可以有多美好。一个拥有Graham的世界可以有多美好。因为他没有见识过。

 

**

 

在我拒绝了三次Jamie让我到他家去住上一个月的要求后，他直接霸道地拉着一个行李箱砸开了我的家门。

我知道他是好意，但我不想在我陷入无法挣脱的幻觉中的时候有人在一旁看着。

就连威士忌和海洛因都不能拯救我。

自我从奥尼拉科技公司的医疗区搬回家之后，有关Graham的幻觉便开始不断地摧毁我的理智。

第一次的幻觉是最真实的，甚至于四周的一切都没有变化，只有突然出现在马路中央的Graham。我承认，我完全没有把医生所说的幻觉这回事放在心上——我几乎完全没有考虑，就直接冲向了马路中央。他甚至回头看向我了——你知道吗，那个眼神，就像是他真的在那里站着，而且惊讶于我的出现。

但我什么都没有碰到。他在我能够靠近他之前就像冬季的静电一样，在刺痛了你之后立刻消失殆尽。

我一直站在马路中央，麻木不仁地，难以理解地，直到路过的卡车司机拉下车窗骂我傻逼。

那是第一次，但却不是最后一次；我不能说我希望那是最后一次。你知道的，尽管它是虚假的幻象，可那却是关于Graham的幻象，一个能把Graham带到我身边的幻象。

“你知道我可以报警的对吧。”我瘫在沙发上，晃了晃手中的威士忌。我现在有点头晕了，所以我决定还是不要在这时候站起来和他打架。“而且，我很确信你搞坏了我的门。”

“没有，傻逼，是你自己没有锁门，”他瞪了我一眼，然后把行李箱滑到了客厅正中央，像是某种宣示自己主权的大猫一样。“你才不会报警，你这个房子里绝对有他妈的毒品。我劝你不要乱搞。”

“我没有。”我是真的没有。它们不起作用了。我不知道这是为什么。

“你最好是放下你的威士忌，”他把鞋子脱下，然后推着行李箱非常自觉地走进了我的客房，同时一边高声大喊着，“现在你就好好当一个小屁孩，等会儿我出来就要往你手背上打两个叉。”

“就算我不能拿酒，”我又吞了一口让我变得轻松而快乐的威士忌，“也会有人请我酒。”这是真话。在人们发现我其实很讨人厌之前，他们总会给我买一杯酒。

Jamie没有回话了，只有从房间里传来的翻箱倒柜的声音。

我用两只手指提着威士忌，摇摇晃晃地走到客房门口，倚在门框上，无精打采地看着Jamie把自己的东西分别捡出来。

“今晚挪一挪你的屁股，和我出去走走，”Jamie背对着我把衣服拿出来。我和你说，那些衣服一周后就都是我的了。“别再和你的威士忌过夜了。”

“所以我们要像初中女孩一样一边走大街一边谈心事吗？”我嗤笑了一声，然后又举起我的威士忌喝了一口。

“别那么混蛋，Dames，”Jamie扭头短暂地瞪了我一眼，然后继续收拾他的衣服。“你真的不该这样，”他转过身来，对着我的威士忌和我整个人比划了几下，“这样。”他顿了顿，转回身子，然后夸张地叹了一口气，接着小声地嘟囔道：“我他妈甚至不知道为什么我要那么费事地把你丢进那个虚拟空间里。”

我没心没肺地又喝了一口威士忌，差点被呛到。我猛咳了几下后，用仍然痒着的嗓子明知故问地发问道：“你说什么？我听不清，Jay。”

“滚蛋，Albarn。”他骂了一声。

于是我大声地假笑着，拿着我的威士忌回到了客厅那个糜烂可悲的沙发上。

 

**

 

我随便拉了一件和这个季节完全不搭的夹克，冒着寒风和Jamie一起并肩走在没什么特别的街道上。

“你是不是脑子有问题，Day？”Jamie瞥了我的单薄的夹克一眼，对我翻了一个白眼。“你知道现在是几月份吗？”

“别老是这么生气，Jamie，”我心不在焉地回了一句，然后紧了紧自己的夹克。

Jamie又瞥了我一眼，然后沉默了下来，什么也没有再说。

前面有一间酒吧，店门前的冷蓝霓虹灯让它的身份不言而喻。我和Jamie默契地拐进店内，享受着鼎沸的人声和酒精的气息塞满我们所有的感官。

“我以为你是打算让我过一个无酒精之夜，爹地，”我打趣地看了一眼Jamie，然后挨到他耳边悄声说道。我知道他最讨厌我这么做了，这就是我之所以这么做的原因。

“我应该把你推倒，让你被舞池里的人踩死，”Jamie恶狠狠地对我说。我笑了一声，然后从他身边走开，径直走向了吧台。

我点了一杯威士忌，去冰，然后一边喝着它，一边打量着吧台的其他人。

有那么一瞬间，我有些恍惚，仿佛看到了吧台对头的饮客正瞪着我，而某个角落的小舞台上正有人准备开始演奏。

这个突然而模糊的错觉让我忍不住开始认真打量这个酒吧。接着——接着，我就发现这就是幻梦空间里的、我和Graham相遇的那个酒吧。我的大脑一阵眩晕，差点让我从高脚椅上摔下来。

酒吧里的人实在太多了，以至于一开始我完全没有发现这个酒吧正是幻梦空间里的同一个。当发现了这一点后，无名的焦虑便飞快地侵占了我的五脏六腑。

这是真实的吗？又或者说是我的另一个幻觉？

我不知所措地吞了一口威士忌，然后绝望而紧张地四处打量着四周，指望找到什么东西，任何东西，能够让我搞明白现在是什么情况。

Jamie走了过来，挨着我坐下。“来吧，让我们像个成年人一样谈谈心。”他说。而我只能强迫自己在椅子上坐稳，而不是慌乱地跑出去。我僵硬地点了点头。

“听着，我知道Justine对你真的很重要，她永远不会消失，”Jamie认真地说道，但我此时只能胡乱地对他的话表示肯定，而不能认真地去思考其中的用意。该死的，我甚至焦虑到不对Justine这个名字有太大的反应了。“但是……天啊，我真讨厌一次又一次地这么说。但是你要学会对自己好一点，Damon，不要再用她来惩罚你自己了。”

我垂下双眼，一口又一口地吞干了杯中的威士忌，然后挥了挥手示意酒保再倒一杯。“我知道。”我最终这样回答他，就像一个挨训的乖巧小孩。“我已经这么做了。”

“……可是Damon，我看到的可不是这样的。”Jamie把空了的酒杯放回吧台上，发出沉重而响亮的磕碰声。“你差点死掉。这是我一直以来都在极力避免的事情。”他顿了顿，“无论在那里的Justine有多真实，她都不是真的，你能接受吗？”

我点点头。

“那你能理解吗？”

我叹了一口气。“Jay……”我拖长了声音，就像是生怕他不知道我有多疲惫一样。“我永远爱Justine，但我已经没问题了。”这话不是那么准确，但我相信很快它就会变得准确。

Jamie狐疑地看着我。他似乎还想说些什么，又突然发现毫无必要；承认吧，Jamie，你自己也知道说这些话毫无必要。我点点头，就像是在肯定他的想法——或者我的想法中的他的想法——然后开口：“Jamie，放轻松。”

Jamie扭过头来，用我不敢仔细去打量的眼神，沉默着，长久地注视着我。我低头喝着酒，假装我丝毫没有注意到他的视线。

最后是他的手机铃解救了我。Jamie在我的余光里皱起眉头，侧身从口袋里拿出手机，在短暂地瞥了一样手机屏幕后抬起头，看向我，有些愧疚地说道：“这个电话我必须接，我得出去一下。尽量别在这几分钟里喝死你自己。”

我点点头，抬起手随意比划了一个极度不标准军礼，然后继续投身于我的酒精。我美妙的，可爱的酒精。

酒精让我的大脑飘飘然而快乐欲仙。酒精，酒精。酒精会让我快乐。酒精会让我看到幻觉。酒精会让我看到Graham。我喜欢酒精。我爱酒精。

在那之后我就没有再在酒吧里喝过酒了。我没有告诉Jamie，是因为我不想让他知道Graham。

我又吞了一口，心知自己是在把自己推向深渊边沿。

我该怎么办？

有人走到我的身后站定。

对方沉默了很久，不知道是在鼓勇气，还是在沉思。

最后他开口了——是个他——声音颤抖而紧张，带着近乎可爱的焦虑不安。

我的心脏几乎停跳。

有那么一瞬间，我以为我的耳朵又一次失聪了。四周是那么安静，只有我自己沉重的呼吸声。

“嗨。”

我转过头，那张让我找朝思暮想的脸就这样闯入我的视野里。

四周的酒客都在享受绝美的酒精，大声喊着毫无营养的笑话。

他就那样站在那里，像一个来自异世界的天使。

他紧张地笑着，然后念出我的名字。

“Damon。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概这就是结局了，是让人讨厌的开放式结局。  
> 就这样啦，大家晚安（？


End file.
